Pink and Bicolor Love - Mina Ashido x Shouto Todoroki
by Dark Genio
Summary: Mina has been in love with Todoroki for a long time, but has never had a chance to talk to him much or get close to him, now that the entire Class 1-A lives together, she will try to be more than a friend of him, but nothing is ever as easy as It is planned.
1. Girls Night

The girls were planning to have a sleepover in Momo's room, they were walking straight back to the house of Class 1-A, the boys had already arrived a few hours earlier as they turned aside to buy some things to eat

\- All right, you all know, at 7:00 p.m. in my room - Momo said as he opened the door for everyone to enter

\- Understood - They responded all at the same time

\- What do you plan? - I ask the president of the class coming behind them

\- Girls Night - Tsuyu answered

\- No, you can't join us Iida-kun - I joked Uraraka

\- I wasn't trying to do that! - He exclaimed with the red face - But it wouldn't be a bad idea to make one with the boys

\- Do you really think everyone would go? - asked the pink hair girl

\- Why you say?

\- For him - He said pointing to Bakugou that he was yelling at Midoriya - And him - He pointed to Todoroki who was sitting on the couch, Mina saw him and at the same time was blushing, luckily none of the girls had noticed

\- I think you are right about them, but it may be that if they accept if we do the interesting things - Iida said and then retire

\- That was weird - Momo said - Anyway, at 7

After that each girl went to her room to change.

While the boys were basically doing nothing productive, or were playing cards or watching TV

\- ¡DAMNED NERD! - Shouted the explosive quirk - YOU HAD IT!

\- I didn't know you needed her Kacchan - Midoriya said with a drop of sweat

\- Calm down Bakugou, it's not the only 9 in the deck, another one will appear - Kirishima said with a drop too

\- ¡SHUT UP!

\- Too much noise - He said the class prodigy getting up as he headed to his room

So it happened all afternoon until 7 o'clock, the girls gathered in Momo's room, while almost all the boys were on the ground floor

\- All right, there are many things we can do - Momo said enthusiastically - We can play, watch a movie, whatever you want

\- I say let's play something - Hagakure said with emotion

\- What do we play? - Uraraka saw her

\- Let me think…. I know - Momo said while creating a bottle - Truth or Challenge

\- Let's do it - Mina said with emotion

All the girls sat in a circle and the first to turn the bottle was Momo and pointed to Jirou

\- Truth - Jirou said

\- What do you think of Kaminari? - I ask Momo with a smile between evil and fun

\- Wellllll, I think that ... - Jirou's voice expressed nervousness - I think he's a great person and makes me laugh when he's an idiot. My turn

Jirou turned the bottle and pointed at Mina

\- Truth - Answer the pink

\- Mina sorry, but I'll take it out on you for Momo's question

\- ¿Eh? - I ask confused

\- ¿Who do you like of the class? - Jirou asked without going around the matter

Everyone turned to see Mina; she just got nervous and flushed

\- ¿Won't they tell anyone? – Mina ask with sorrow

\- Nobody - They answered all - What happens here, stays here

\- It's Todoroki - When she said that she put a pillow on her face so they wouldn't see her blush

\- I think it was obvious - Uraraka said

\- Yes, when she sees him he always blushes - Tsuyu said

\- Next - Mina spins the bottle and aim at Momo

Thus they continued for almost 1 hour with various challenges such as forcing Uraraka to make a joke on Bakugou which did not end well in summary Uraraka received an explosion in the face, Momo had to create a cake and throw it at Iida, Jirou had to listen to Kirishima While singing a song in the shower and had to avoid laughing, Tsuyu had to enter Tokoyami's room and take a picture in there, Hagakure had to take his wallet out of Shoji without his noticing, almost all made a challenge except Mina

\- You still don't say challenge, right? - Momo said pointing to Mina

\- Not yet - Mina said laughing

\- Uraraka turned the bottle and pointed it at the pink girl

\- Well, challenge, I know that Uraraka will not be bad - Mina said confident

\- Go kiss Todoroki - Uraraka said quickly and staring at her

Mina's laughter disappeared and her face changed to a nervous one, they all saw Uraraka fixedly since they never expected that challenge from her

\- I think Uraraka can be bad sometimes - Tsuyu said

\- ¡You all conspired against me! - Mina shouted

\- Maybe yes, maybe not - Momo said turning his head and smiling

\- And that Hagakure go with her to tell us if she does it or not - Jirou said

\- Well, it's fair - Hagakure said taking off her clothes so they wouldn't see her - Come on Mina

Hagakure took Mina's hand and led her straight to where Todoroki was in his room, Mina was just shaking from the nerves of having to do that with the person she liked the most, everything happened so fast that they didn't realize when they came to Todoroki's room

\- Knock on the door - said Hagakure

Mina with all the nerves knocked on the door waiting for a response, a few seconds passed when the two-colored hair opened

\- ¿Ashido? - Todoroki looked at her confused - What happens?

\- Hi Todoroki - Said the pink with nerves - I came to ... to...

\- I don't understand you – He saw her confused

"You can, you can, it's just a kiss on the cheek" It was what Mina thought

-¡Do it! - Hagakure shout

\- ¿Eh? Hagak…

He couldn't finish because Mina kissed him, but on the lips, Mina wanted to kiss his cheek, but when he heard Hagakure's voice he turned around and she didn't have time to react

A few seconds passed before they separated, both had their eyes wide open; however, Mina was totally flushed, so much that anyone would say that it is red instead of pink

\- ¡I'm sorry! - It was the only thing Mina said as she ran back to Momo's room leaving Todoroki at the door with no chance to say anything

Once she got to the room all the girls saw her, but she just put the pillow back on her face

\- How did it go? - Jirou said

\- Tell us - Tsuyu said - ¿Mina?

She did not respond, did not even move. Seconds passed when the door opened again

\- ¿Hagakure, she did it? - Momo asked

\- Yes, but she gave it to his lips

-¡¿WHAT?! - They all shouted


	2. Date

All the girls saw Mina with the pillow in her face and were curious to know what happened

\- Mina, Mina - Tsuyu called her constantly, but she simply didn't answer - Tell us what happened

\- None will say anything - Jirou said

\- Mina forgive me for doing this to you - Uraraka said - I didn't want this to happen

\- It wasn't your fault Uraraka, it was mine - Hagakure said to try to comfort her

\- Do not blame yourself Hagakure - Said the pink taking off the pillow - It was my fault for not reacting quickly, I will tell you what happened

They all gathered around Mina as if they were girls about to hear a story

\- I went with the intention of giving him a kiss, but on the cheek, when he opened the door I became very nervous and froze, it was when she - I point to Hagakure - She screamed to do it and I did it, but Todoroki turned to her voice and I didn't have time to react to avoid it - She finish talking and put the pillow back

\- Don't worry Mina - Momo said trying to comfort her - He will understand that it was a misunderstanding

\- ¿How will I even see him in the face after this? - She said with the pillow still on her face

There was a silence that showed that they had no idea how to respond to that, it was a very difficult situation to explain

\- Let's not let my stupidity ruin the moment – The pink girl say breaking the silence - Let's continue with the sleepover, tomorrow I will think something

\- ¿Sure? - Uraraka asked

\- Totally, let's put the movie

They all nodded and settled in the huge bed that Momo had and put the movie

THE NEXT DAY

They all woke up early to get ready to go to class; the boys were still sleeping at that time

It took about 1 hour for all the girls to be ready, some left before all the boys woke up

Mina, Hagakure and Tsuyu were walking towards the classroom thinking of a "plan" for Mina to explain to Shouto that what happened was a misunderstanding

While at home he was just getting ready to leave

Already in class, Mina was turning around to see him and this when she saw him, she turned her eyes totally flushed, so they spent the whole day even during lunch

\- Mina, so you won't achieve anything - Tsuyu said taking her out of her thoughts - Stop watching him for a while

\- I think you're right - Not even 5 seconds passed when he saw him again and blushed

\- Leave her, we can't do anything - Mention Hagakure laughing

While Todoroki only saw her with a thought "Why did she do it?", That question did not let him sleep, since she was the first to do so.

Once in the house, Mina was among the first to arrive and went to her room and prepared to wait for Hagakure since they were going to do homework

A few minutes passed until someone knocked on the door, Mina just got up to open

\- Ready to start ... Todoroki? - She looked at him totally flushed and nervous

\- Hi Ashido ¿Can we talk?

\- Y-yes, do you want to enter?

\- Would be the best

They both entered the room, Mina told him to sit on the bed to be more comfortable

\- ¿What do you want to talk about? - The pink girl asked nervously

\- What happened yesterday - He said with a serious tone

\- That, what happened is that…. is that…. ¡DON'T HATE ME TODOROKI! - Shout this, which surprised the bicolor-haired

\- Calm down Ashido - He put his hands on her shoulders to try to calm her down - I don't hate you, I just want to understand why you did it

\- ¿You do not hate me?

\- No, ¿Can you explain me now?

Mina explained why everything happened that way, that it was a challenge; she just didn't tell him it was because she liked him too much

\- A challenge from Uraraka, I didn't expect that from her, but I'm glad we could talk Ashido - Todoroki said as he got up

\- Sorry if you don't like that, I promise not to do it again - She said with his head down

\- I never said I didn't like it

\- ¿Eh? - Mina looks him while she was blushing

\- See you Ashido - He said smiling and about to leave

\- ¡WAIT!

\- ¿What happens?

\- ¿Do you have plans for this Saturday? – She asks nervously

\- Not ¿Why?

\- ¿Would you like to go out with me that day? - She said quickly

\- Sure, it sounds good to me, see you on Saturday - He said leaving the room and closing the door

Mina could not believe it, she had made a date with Todoroki, everything seemed so unreal to her, in 2 days she would date with the most handsome boy in school, and she still didn't know what to do that day. Once Hagakure entered Mina wanted to tell her, buts he thought it was better to keep it a secret to see how things went

SATURDAY

Mina was deciding what to wear, it seemed an easy decision, but for her not, it was decided to wear a white T-shirt that had the word "STAR" in black, black pants and shoes of the same color "I'm ready" was the only thing he thought

When he left the house Todoroki was found wearing a red shirt with a black jacket, blue pants and black sneakers

\- You look very pretty - He mention her before she could say something

\- You look great too - she said blushing

\- ¿Where do you want to go?

\- Well, there is a fair and I thought we could go if you don't…

\- Lets go, I see no problem

They both headed towards the fair, Mina took advantage and hugged Todoroki's arm, he apparently did not mind contact with the pink girl

The first thing they did was go to attractions like the wheel, a roller coaster that was there

\- Let's go there Todoroki - Mina said pointing to a position that gave stuffed animals - I want that one - She said pointing to a very large pink teddy

\- To win that you have to hit the exact center with this

\- Give me that - Todoroki said grabbing the dart, threw it and hit the center - I want the big pink

The man was surprised to see what had happened, without saying a word, he handed Todoroki the teddy

\- Take - He said giving the stuffed toy to Mina

\- ¡THANKS! - Mina said giving him a hug

He was surprised for a moment, just decided to give it back for a moment

\- There are still attractions we haven't been to - Mina said

\- ¿Like which? - He looked at her confused

\- That one - She point out an attraction that said "LOVE TUNNEL"

\- ¿Are you sure you want to go to that one? - He asks a little nervous

She did not respond, just held the arm and took him to the line. They were a few minutes in line until they were told to get on the attraction

\- I had never been to one of these - Mention Todoroki

\- Me neither, but ... - Mina hugged his arm again - I like it a lot

Todoroki did not comment, the truth bothered him to be in that attraction, but he noticed that Mina liked it a lot so he just wait for it to end

\- It's getting late; I think that after this we should go home, ¿Do you think? - He ask her

\- Okay - She answered with a discouraged tone

When they left the attraction they took their way home, Mina was still looking sad because she wanted to stay alone with him, but it was too late

-¿You do not like it? - He ask her to see her sad

\- ¡OF COURSE! It's just that I wanted it to last longer, but if it's late it's almost ... ¡¿ Eh ?! Todoroki held hands with Mina who did not know how to react

\- ¿It bothers you?

\- Of course not, I like it a lot - She said totally flushed

Both continued their journey without saying anything else, when they were about to enter

\- Wait -Said the pink girl

\- ¿What's going on?

Mina gave this guy a quick kiss on the cheek, which again froze

\- Thank you for going out with me, enjoy a lot today - He said with a big smile

Both entered, when they entered there was almost no one on the ground floor so they did not realize his presence, Todoroki went straight to the kitchen and Mina to her room

\- Hey Half and Half - Asked the explosive Quirk boy - ¿Where were you? Today we had the rematch of our game

\- I forgot - He said grabbing a soda

-¡ I ALREADY KNOW IT!

\- Tomorrow

\- That doesn't answer me, ¿Where were you?

\- I went out with someone - He said quickly and then left

Bakugou saw him with a doubtful face, in the end he assumed that he was lying and went to another place

Meanwhile Mina was in her room hugging the teddy Todoroki won for her, and did not release it all night


	3. Pool and Alcohol

It's been 2 weeks since the date of Mina and Todoroki had, at this time she has managed to get close to him little by little, from Todoroki she can say that Mina is one of the few people in the class with who she can talk and feel comfortable; however, the rest of the class does not know

\- Well, today the class will be in the pool - Aizawa said standing in front of the class - Go change, I'll see you there in 10 minutes

\- "Great pool" - It was what the pink girl thought, she loved that kind of class because it was the few times she could see the bicolor shirtless

Everyone proceeded to go to the locker room

\- Everyone knows, no awkward situations - Iida said seeing the boys who could cause problems using the pool

\- I'm offended that you think that about me - Kaminari said - But of the dwarf you are right

\- Kaminari, you are like me - Mineta said

\- Of course not

\- Of course

\- ¡SHUT UP! - Shout Bakugou behind them

\- Let's get over this - Said the bicolor coming out of the dressing room

All the boys were going to the pool where the girls were already receiving instructions from the teacher; they had to wait a few minutes for him to give them instructions

\- You finally arrive, I said 10 minutes

\- It was their fault - Midoriya said pointing to Mineta and Kaminari

\- ¡Of course not! - They shouted both

\- Silence, today's exercise will be different than normal

\- ¿What do you mean? - Kirishima asked

\- It will be mixed, which means that your partner can be a girl this time

-¿ And this change why? - Iida asked

\- The director's orders, you have to start mixing them in the activities, well everyone will meet here - He said this and all the girls gathered around him just like the boys - In this box there are numbers from 1 to 10 that are repeated 2 times, the other person who gets the same number is your partner

Mina had placed herself next to the bicolor; they both smiled slyly, she wanted and was sure she would touch him with him

\- Ashido your turn - Aizawa said bringing the box

\- 4 - Said the rose showing the paper

\- Todoroki your turn

He reached into a paper; Mina only looked anxiously at the paper he would take

\- 5 - Said the bicolor

The pink changed his gaze from a happy to a sad one; she wanted with all her might that he took the 4

\- Very well, you will go with…. ¿Who got the 5? - Aizawa asked

\- Me

\- Todoroki and Hagakure are team, Ashido you will go with Asui

\- Yes sir - She said this with a discouraged tone

\- Let's give our best effort Todoroki - Said the invisible

\- Sure

\- ¿Won't you give me the 5?

\- ¿What? - He asks confused

\- My hand is in front of you

\- Oh sorry - Said this while trying to hit the 5, but only hit the air

\- I help you – She grabs his hand and the 5 collide

Mina became jealous when her friend grabbed Todoroki's hand

\- Well, everyone already has their partners, the first exercise will be for anyone to pick up their partner and carry him carrying to the other side of the pool, and whoever loads will have an ice block on their feet, Todoroki, ¿Would you mind?

\- Of course not, but ¿Who do I freeze?

\- Of the couples, freeze the strongest of the 2, including you

Todoroki proceeded to freeze the feet of half the class

\- Come on Ashido, it's your turn - Aizawa said

She wasn't paying attention to what was going on, she just felt a great cold on her feet and couldn't move them

\- Well, you can walk, Todoroki help me put them in the water so they don't fall

They put almost everyone frozen in the water to stay standing in the pool

\- I can with her - Todoroki said holding the pink girl hip and pushing her towards the pool

\- Thanks Todo - The pink blush said

Once he put her in the pool and kept her standing, he froze himself and got into the pool

\- Now, couples climb into the arms of the frozen and start

All the couples climbed into their arms and started, Todoroki had the advantage that he was used to ice, Mina just saw him with Hagakure in his arms and felt jealous, while the rest of the classroom was ... Bakugou tripped over and fell with Mineta in his arms, Midoriya was barely walking carrying Uraraka, Iida was advancing well with Momo in his arms, Kirishima was not advancing with Sero, Kaminari was trying not to electrocute the pool with Jirou on top

\- It's over, Todoroki and Hagakure won - Aizawa said - Now we will wait for the ice to melt and they will change, and Todoroki takes Bakugou out before he drowns - He said seeing Bakugou floating face down. Everyone sat in the shade waiting for the ice to melt, Todoroki pulled out Bakugou who just yelled at him not to touch him

\- Mina, ¿How was it? - Ask Hagakure

\- We didn't even reach the middle of the pool - She said with her hands on her cheeks

\- That bad

\- You were very lucky friend

\- I know, Todoroki is very strong

\- I'd like to check it out - She said depressed

\- I'm sorry he won't touch you with him, but there will be more activities

\- I know

Once the ice melted, everyone proceeded to change to return to class, but before a boy left the locker room

\- Hey everyone - Iida said calling attention - Tonight we will do a boys activity

\- ¿What do you mean? - Midoriya asked

\- Since the girls made a sleepover a while ago, I thought we would do a similar activity, but with the boys

All the boys seemed to agree with what he said, even Bakugou to everyone's surprise

\- ¿Todoroki? - Iida asked that I didn't know the answer of this

\- Okay, ¿What will we do?

\- Mmmmm good question

\- Let's go for alcohol and let's play - The explosive said

The whole class looked at him for a moment in total silence; they didn't expect him to say an activity and less that

\- ¿Are you crazy? - Iida asked

\- ¿What's wrong? ¿Are you afraid?

\- We can't drink alcohol at home – Iida Insist

\- Of course, nothing forbids it

\- Iida hate to admit it, but he is right, besides it sounds fun - Kirishima said

\- Very good - Bakugou said laughing - We will buy everything after school

All the boys nodded and went back to class

Once school was over, all the boys went to buy everything for the night

The girls had no idea what awaited them that night

HOUR 08:25 PM

\- Well we have everything here, we will play "Never Have I Ever" ¿Do you know how to play it right? - Bakugou asked, seeing that some of them were shaking their heads as a sign of no - That idiots without culture, someone says something like: "Never have I ever eaten shit" if you have done it, have a drink

Once he explained the rules, they all formed a circle and served some liquor in a small glass

\- I start - Bakugou said thinking and smiling at the idea – Never have I ever lost a fight against a girl - Everyone turned to see, and none took - ¡SHIT! - Shout Bakugou

\- Never have I ever used my quirk against my family - Midoriya said Todoroki, Bakugou and Tokoyami took

\- Never have I ever been blonde - Iida said mockingly Bakugou, Aoyama and Kaminari took Thus they continued several minutes until a very strong one arrived

\- Never have I ever kissed one of our classmates girls - Mineta said

Todoroki was the only one to drink, everyone saw him surprised

\- Wait, wait, wait, wait - Bakugou said a little drunk -¿ Who did you kiss half and half?

\- That is not part of the game

\- It doesn't matter, tell us - Insisted Kirishima

\- I will not do it

\- ¡TELL US! - They all said at the same time

\- No

So they spent the rest of the night drinking, many got tired and went to their rooms before getting worse, Todoroki, Midoriya, Bakugou, Kaminari, Kirishima and Iida were down, the last mentioned had already passed the effect of alcohol, but the rest fell asleep in various places, either inside or outside the house

Iida realized that he took help to take them to their rooms and the boys who left were not so good to take them so he had to call the girls to their rooms

-¿Why are you waking us up at this time? - Momo said yawning; next to her were Hagakure, Mina, Uraraka and Jirou

\- We did a boys meeting and I take help to take them to their room - He said with a drop in his head

He led them to the first floor and it was chaos

\- Do not worry I will clean everything, I just need help to take them to their rooms

\- Well, I take Midoriya - Uraraka said touching him and making him float

\- I to Bakugou - Momo said creating a rope to tie it and take it

\- I to Kirishima - Hagakure said

\- I to Kaminari - Jirou said

\- Well, there is only Todoroki - Mina said

Each of the girls had taken each boy to his room, while Mina walked with Todoroki he was waking up still drunk

\- Hi - He said

\- Hi

\- You have a nice color - He said drunk

\- Thank you - She said blushing

A few seconds passed to get to this room, once inside it

\- I have a friend who has the same color

\- ¿Really? Tell me more about her - Mina said curious to know more about what he thought about her

\- She is very pretty

Mina just blushed and couldn't help asking him more

\- Tell me more- She said waiting for an answer, but he fell asleep on the floor - What can you do, rest

She said this and kissed his cheek and returned to his room, she was happy because she already knew something of what he thought about her


	4. Mom is right

Todoroki woke up with a hangover, he wasn't the only one who woke up like that, what he doesn't remember was how he had returned to his room

\- How strange, I remember fainting on the floor of the first floor not in my room - He said getting up - I will never drink so much

Once he got out and got to the first floor he saw how almost all the boys were wrong, but a particular group was fatal

\- I'm not going out today - Midoriya said with a bucket in his hands

\- Shut up - Bakugou said the same with a bucket - Half and half; ¿Do you know who took us to the rooms? You were the last to faint, ¿Right?

\- I was going to ask you the same thing, I remember that you were in a hole that you made the garden yourself, Kirishima and Kaminari were hugging and Midoriya was asleep in the bathroom

\- In fact, the girls took you - Iida said behind them - I asked for help to return you and to clean

\- ¿What did you just say? - Midoriya said with a face of terror - Who took us?

\- I'll leave it to your imagination, they did too much mess and I had to clean up - He said while passing a shovel to Bakugou - Go fill out what you did in the garden

\- I'll kill you

\- You shouldn't drink alcohol anymore - Shoji said

\- Hey you - Momo shout behind everyone with folded arms - You owe us one

\- I don't think so, he owes it to who you took to the room - Todoroki said

\- Then Bakugou owes me one

\- And Midoriya one by me - Uraraka said next to Momo

\- Who took me? - Todoroki asked

\- Pinky - said Hagakure

Todoroki's face turned pale when he heard who wore it

While Mina was still sleeping happily hugging her stuffed animal

A few hours passed and all the companions were already awake willing to do something on their weekend –

What do you plan to do today? - Aizawa said with a paper in his hands

\- Be here - said the explosive quirk

\- I'm going to the hospital - Todoroki said

Everyone turned to look at him, thinking he was sick or had a problem, except Midoriya and Bakugou, who knew the reason he would go, his mother

\- Very well, if that is all, take care of yourself - Aizawa said and then retire - If everything goes well I will give you news at night

Everyone started to see Todoroki a little strange about his business today, but none had the courage to ask him, Mina wanted to ask him if everything was fine but when she realized, he had already left the place

In the hospital everything was quieter than at home, Todoroki had left the house a little late, so it took longer to arrive

\- ¿How have you been mom? - Todoroki asked his mother who was in bed

\- Very well, ¿And you baby?

\- Very good mom

\- ¿How are everyone at home?

\- They're fine; they're trying to get along with dad

\- I see, ¿Is he back yet? – Ask the white-haired with a worried look

\- No mom, we haven't known anything about Touya for a long time

\- I know he's alive -She said looking out the window

The youngest of the Todoroki only saw her with a face of ¿Happiness?, did not know what to call her, is something like the instinct that mothers have with their children

\- Anyway, Shouto, ¿Don't you have anyone in your life yet?

\- ¿How?

\- You know, someone you like

\- I wouldn't know how to tell you - He said with some pity

\- I see it in your eyes, you can't fool me - She said with a smile - Tell me about her

At home

Almost everyone was present in the first floor room

\- Silence and listen, this week we will go to a camp to learn to fight in a different environment to which they are accustomed - Aizawa said - When everyone comes they communicate, we leave tomorrow night - He said to leave again

\- ¡CAMP! - All the girls and Kaminari shouted

\- Whatever – Said Bakugou

\- It's a bit late, ¿Where is Todoroki? - Iida asked

\- I think he hasn't returned from the hospital - Midoriya said

That comment began to cause concern in the pink girl, hours passed and he did not return, almost all were asleep. Almost at 1 of the morning Todoroki returned from the hospital, entered with the minimum possible noise to not wake anyone

-¿ Why are you coming back at this time? - A person on the sofa said that because of the lack of light his face was not showing

\- ¿Ashido? – He asks is turning on the light

\- Shit, you discovered me - She said getting up from the couch and walking towards him

\- At the hospital

\- ¿All day?

\- ¿Why do you interrogate me?

\- I was worried about you

\- ¿Why?

\- I wanted to know how you were, but you didn't answer any message or call

\- Sorry, I forgot my phone before I left

Mina just approached him carefully

\- ¿Are you sick? - She said worried

\- No

\- ¿Does something hurt you?

\- No

\- ¿Then why did you go to the hospital?

\- I was visiting my mother, years ago she is there and I always visit her

Mina just opened her eyes and gave this one a hug, Todoroki just handed it back

\- I think mom is right - He said whispering

\- ¿Did you say something? - Mina asked without letting go

\- No, nothing, we better go to sleep

\- Ok, by the way, tomorrow we all go camping

In what they went to their respective rooms Mina was explaining what Aizawa told them of the camp, once they arrived at Mina's room they said goodbye Mina kissed him on the cheek as usual, but to her surprise he gave her a kiss in the cheek too


	5. Accident

The next day, all the companions were awake and on the first floor receiving the indications of Aizawa

\- Professor, what kind of camp will it be? - Iida asked with doubt - Will it be like the last?

\- Of course not - Aizawa said seriously - This trip will be only class 1-A

This trip was organized secretly between the director and Aizawa, to determine if any of the students in class 1-A was the infiltrated traitor who last gave the position to the League of Villains

\- It will be a camp to train and relax at the same time, we will be 1 week, we leave at night, pack enough things because we will not return until the other Sunday night, we leave at 8 p.m.

Mina had finished packing practically the day before they had been notified, while Todoroki had not packed anything

\- Hey Mina - Hagakure said entering the room of the pink with a somewhat curious clothes for her - ¿Are you ready to have fun?

\- ¡Of course! - He said to then turn to see his friend - Nice glasses

\- Truth they are cute, and ¿What do you think of my hat?

\- It's pretty, but…

\- ¿What?

\- Nothing, it's that you almost never wear a lot of clothes when we go out

\- I want all of you to start noticing me more in class

Mina laughed at her friend's comment

\- Especially the boys

\- ¿Like who? - Mina asked with a tone of curiosity

\- I don't know, maybe Bakugou or Kirishima

\- HAHAHA

\- Or Todoroki

Mina's laughter disappeared with that comment from her friend

\- Mina, I know you like him, but he is the most handsome in the class, I would like him to notice me, even as a person

\- Of course he notices you, we all notice you

\- The girls do, ¿Do you remember the attack on the USJ?

\- Yes

\- I was with him all the time while fighting with the villains, but in all the time he never knew that I was with him - She said depressed

Mina understood her friend's feelings, wanted some guy to notice her once in a while, as Todoroki noticed her, so she simply hugged her

While this was happening in the pink girl room, in the bicolor room

\- That will be enough - Todoroki said with a small suitcase in his hands - I don't think I will need more

Todoroki once finished packing (which he did in less than 10 minutes) went out to see if there was something interesting that his teammates did

\- Hey Todoroki, come here - Midoriya called him who was with almost all the boys

\- ¿What happens?

\- We were talking and we decided to make some getaways to take, ¿Do you join Half and Half? - Bakugou said

\- You do not learn, but good that we can lose

\- ¡NOOOOO! - Iida shouted that I heard the conversation and ran

The hours passed and the night had arrived and the bus that would take them, everyone got their luggage and sat with someone or alone, Mina sat down with Hagakure while Todoroki sat alone

They spent about 4 hours heading, according to Aizawa they would arrive at 7 am, almost all of them were asleep, Mina woke up a moment for a jump she gave, wanted to see the rest of the class to see how they were and it was very rare to see them asleep that way…. Kirishima drooling Bakugou's shoulder, Midoriya had his face in the window, Tsuyu was asleep on Uraraka's legs, and Mineta was tied with chains to his seat. It seemed that some were more abnormal to sleep; Mina noticed that Todoroki was with no one on par and was asleep, so she decided to sit next to him, even a few minutes

Once she sat down, he did not notice the presence of the pink, she was ashamed that someone saw her, just kissed his cheek and returned to her seat to try to sleep

\- Get up everyone - Aizawa said with a megaphone - Get your things down and get ready for the first training

Everyone prepared for the first training that consisted basically of a 15 km race in the jungle, but without being able to use their quirks to see who was the best and who was the worst in physical condition, the winner was undoubtedly Todoroki and last was Mineta

\- Very impressive Todoroki, Mineta as punishment go to give the race another turn - Said Aizawa - You have the rest of the day off, if you need me I will be here - He said getting back into his yellow cocoon

Everyone made fun of Mineta while he was still running

\- Girls, ¿Are we going to the waterfall we saw? - Momo asked

\- Come on - Said Hagakure

\- Sounds good - Mina said

Almost all the girls except Jirou and Tsuyu went to the waterfall

The boys took advantage of the fact that Aizawa was asleep and decided to start doing idiocy

\- I get bored - Bakugou said lying on the floor

\- It will hurt in a few minutes - Kaminari said with a laugh

\- ¿What did you say fuckin Pikachu? - He asks with a raised eyebrow

\- You lay in an anthill

\- ¡SHIT! - Shout when he started feeling the ants all over his body

Almost all the boys laughed at that moment, they only saw the explosive jump into a river to fight the ants, after that they sat under the trees to be under the shade

\- ¿How is it that you are not tired of the race? - Mineta asked arriving exhausted to return from the tour

\- Simple, you are a miserable dwarf - Kirishima said drinking water

\- I hate you

\- Don't take it to staff, it's the truth - Iida said

Once all the boys were gathered under the shadow, 1 hour had passed and the other girls who stayed instead of going to the waterfall joined them and began to joke about many things It was all laughs until…

\- ¡TEACHER AIZAWA! - Momo shouted

\- ¡TEACHER! - Shouted Hagakure

The screams caught the attention of all those present under the shadow who rose to find out what was happening and woke up the teacher

-¿What's going on? - He said waking up

\- ¡WE NEED YOUR HELP! - Shouted Hagakure desperate

\- ¡MINA HAS BEATED THE HEAD AND IS UNCONSCIOUS! - Shout Momo

Those words left everyone worried, especially Todoroki who began to feel a pain in his chest that said everyone (including Bakugou) ran towards the waterfall where they found Uraraka trying to cover a wound that Mina had in the head

\- What happened? - Aizawa said worried

\- We were walking next to the waterfall and she slipped and we could not hold her - Uraraka said with tears in her eyes

\- Do not touch her, we will take her to the nursing of the camp - Aizawa said trying to calm them all - Uraraka touch her and Shoji will load her there, but you have to run

Having said that Shoji the charge after Uraraka made her float, Todoroki felt some jealousy to see that, but his concern was greater, he could be sure that he was the most worried about her, even if he didn't show it

It took about 3 hours until Aizawa left the nursing

\- Okay, don't worry, she already recover the knowledge, if you want you can see her and then you go to sleep in your rooms, try to avoid more accidents - He said leaving the place

Almost all the companions came in to see their pink companion; they saw her with a bandage on her head that was a little stained by her blood

\- ¿How you feel? - Hagakure asked worried

\- Forgive us Mina for not being able to hold you - Momo said sad

\- It was my fault, don't worry - The pinkie said with her typical smile - ¿Were everyone worried? - She said trying to find a certain person, but he wasn't in the room

\- Yes, even Bakugou and Todoroki at the moment - Tsuyu said

\- ¿Where are they? - Iida asked something angry

\- I think they went to their rooms - Midoriya said

Mina looked down after that comment, thought Todoroki really cared about her

\- If you like, you can go to your room young lady - The nurse said that apparently everyone had ignored - You can help her get up

The girls helped Mina walk and take her to her room so she could rest

\- Do not worry about tomorrow Mina; the teacher said that if you still do not feel well you can rest - Midoriya said

\- Thanks for the help guys - Said the pink girl

Having said that everyone said goodbye to her and went to their respective rooms

Mina was asleep when she felt someone stroking her hair; it was when she woke up

\- ¿Todoroki? - She said while opening her eyes

He said nothing and just hugged her, which surprised her

\- Don't scare me like that again, please - He said in a cut tone

Mina just hugged him back, let go of some tears to know that if the bicolor cared her a lot

\- I thought you didn't care, as I didn't see you in the nursing - She said with a sad tone

\- Don't say that, of course I care about you - He said without letting her go - But I wish I could do something to make you feel better

Mina kept thinking and came up with something

\- Well, there is something you can do

\- ¿What?

Mina settled more towards the corner of the bed leaving the space of the free shore

\- Lie down - She said with a smile

\- ¿Are you sure?

\- That will help me feel better - She said looking at him tenderly

Todoroki lay down on the bed and Mina hugged him accommodating herself in the space between his body and arm

\- Goodnight - She said accommodating herself more in the chest of Todoroki

Todoroki just caressed her hair, once he noticed that Mina had fallen asleep completely, he took out his cell phone for a moment and put it back away, then buried his face in the hair of the pink girl

They were sleeping when Todoroki's cell phone started vibrating and he woke up, he had set his alarm an hour before everyone woke up

\- Ashido - He said shaking her head gently until she woke up

\- Hi Todo - She said smiling

\- Hi, I have to go to my room

-¿Can't you stay a little longer? - Mina said pouting

\- If I do, we will both be in trouble if the teacher enters - He said getting out of bed

\- It's true, but...

\- ¿What's going on?

\- ¿Will you come back tonight? - She said with emotion

\- If you want that, I'll do it

That said, Todoroki left the room

The following days were pure training in which Todoroki basically won them all whether they were using the quirk or not, the rest of the time Mina spent with the girls already recovered and Todoroki was with the boys or in his room, but when the fall fell night he went to Mina's room to be with her, it was something that for them 2 was very special

\- I love you very much Todo - She said hugging him

\- I love you too Ashido- He said hugging her too

**(This "I Love you" is like friends, not couple)**

\- ¿Can I ask you something? - She said looking into his eyes

\- ¿What thing?

-¿ What are you and I?

\- I don't understand you - He said confused

\- Well, look at us; it's obvious that we are more than friends, but ¿Exactly what? - Mina asked

Todoroki said nothing; he also didn't know what to call his current situation with Mina

\- But we don't have to solve it now - Mina said snuggling more in Todoroki – Whatever we are I like it too much

He just hugged her until she fell asleep, the hours passed and none noticed when Mina was on top of him, at one point she woke up and noticed the position they were in and blushed too much, then saw the face of Todoroki and he came up with an idea

\- "This time I will do it on my own" - It was the only thing she thought as she approached the face of the bicolor, she was going to kiss him again, but on her own, but he turned her face unconsciously and gave it to her cheek

\- "¿Seriously? ¿ Seriously? ¡¿SERIOUSLY ?! "The pinkie thought about what had just happened, it was funny because of what happened with her first kiss with him

Once they woke up Todoroki returned to his room to pick up his things since it was the last day of his camp, everyone picked up their things and got on the bus that was leaving early that day Aizawa from what he could tell, none of his students was the traitor

When they returned the principal had told him that he had a surprise prepared for the students


	6. Dance

Once the students returned from camp, it was up to class 1-B to leave, the normal week passed and they all returned to class

\- Silence everyone - Aizawa said in front of the class - Someone is going to give them an important announcement, go ahead

Having said that, everyone saw the door again as the UA director entered and stood next to Aizawa

\- Good morning students, I hope you had a great week at the camp - The director said that even none knew what animal it was - The teachers reached a decision, after so many trainings and incidents that have happened lately, we decided to organize an activity that they might like a dance

All the girls saw each other again with emotion, while almost all the boys took it like any other activity, and others didn't even care

\- ¿When is it going to take place? - Iida asked

\- In 2 weeks, they can go with a partner or with a group of friends - The director said between laughs - Or alone it is also an option, but it would be something sad and pathetic

Having said that, he retired leaving the poker-faced students for the last comment he said.

\- Well that was it, let's start the class

The girls were excited about the dance, some already had in mind who they wanted to invite as Mina, Uraraka, Jirou even Hagakure

While the boys hardly showed interest in that Lunchtime arrived and the girls were eating at their table

\- ¿Are you excited for the dance? - Tsuyu asked seeing her friends who seemed to be in the clouds

\- ¿You do not? - Hagakure asked her frog friend

\- A little, but you much more from what I see, ¿Do you have someone in mind to invite?

\- Secret - Mina said covering her mouth

\- From Jirou we already know who has in mind or not - Momo said staring at her

\- I don't think I invited him, maybe he rejected me - The girl headphones said with her head down

\- Come on, they are more likely to invite Mineta than Kaminari to reject you - Hagakure said

Everyone laughed at the invisible girl comment

While at the boys table

\- ¿Do you plan to go to the dance? - Kaminari said

\- Shut up - Bakugou said biting his pizza

\- I support him, shut up - Kirishima said stealing French fries from Iida who was distracted

\- Guys this is serious - Iida said preparing to give a speech - We have to prepare to invite or to invite us

\- It's not important, it will be like any activity - The bicolor said

\- Don't say that, ¿Do you think to invite someone? - Iida said watching Todoroki curious, which everyone did too

\- Maybe - He said it in a very low tone but if they did listen

\- You're not as cold as you look ¿Who? - Midoriya asked

\- I won't tell you that - He said getting up from the seat and retiring

\- He's always a mystery

\- ¿Who ate my fries? - Iida said watching her classmates

\- Kaminari did it - Kirishima said with a fist of fries hidden under the table

Another normal day at school finish and everyone went back home, the days passed until the weekend in which the girls went out to buy their dresses, and the boys were thinking whether or not they were going to buy suits

With the girls

\- Let's do it catwalk style - Hagakure said looking at the dresses around

\- Sounds interesting - Uraraka said with some pity

And so each model girl made different dresses until they chose the perfect ones for everyone, Mina chose a white dress with some neckline that marked the curves of her body, Hagakure chose a black not so low cut and a black ribbon, Uraraka chose a yellow one without no cleavage, Jirou chose a purple one with no cleavage, Momo chose a red one with enough cleavage, and Tsuyu a green one with very little cleavage

\- I think we get ahead in buying this - Tsuyu said - ¿What happens if nobody invites us or they reject us?

\- We go in a group in that case - Uraraka said giving support to her friend

While the boys were at home basically drinking and playing video games all day, some already had the suit ready and planned to go in a group since they were resigned to invite and be invited

\- ¿Did you really spend all day here? - Momo said watching the boys who did nothing productive

\- ¿What kinds of heroes will these fools be? - Jirou said

\- Unlike you girls, we don't take all day to choose our clothes, we just go to the first store and go - Kaminari said without taking his eyes off the TV

\- That's true - Kirishima said having a drink of soda

\- Advantage of being a man - Sero said he was on the floor eating pizza

The girls looked at them with hatred for those comments, they did not understand how difficult it was to choose the right clothing option so that they would never give them compliments for that, but they realized that they were right on something, they lasted all day in stores looking out the window that was already getting dark

The next day the boys went to buy the suits and lasted only 1 hour to go and back

Already in classes some were preparing to invite respective people to the dance Mina was the one with the most nerves, she had kept a letter in her jacket to give it to Todoroki and invite him to the dance

Once they went out for lunch, she was waiting at what time the bicolor was removed from the table to go to invite him without any of his friends around, when he got up and left the place, she got up and said she was going to the bathroom

She was looking for him when she saw that he climbed some stairs, she was going to intercept him upstairs when 2 girls of class 1-B did it first, and she stayed under the stairs to listen to the conversation

\- Todoroki-kun - Said the girl with horns that came from exchange - ¿Can I ask you something?

\- ¿What's going on? - He said confused

\- ¿Would you like to go to the dance with me? - Said the girl with horns

Mina opened her eyes for such a question, was jealous because they came forward to ask, wanted to say something, but she just wait for the answer

\- I'm sorry, but I already have a partner - Said the dry bicolor

\- I see, if they cancel you let me know - Said the one with horns retiring with the other red-haired girl

\- That was weird - He said and kept walking

While Mina stayed on the stairs with the letter in her hands, she wanted to cry at that moment, she wanted to go with Todoroki and no one else, she got up and returned with her friends to the table, but she was sad and that was obvious

\- Mina, ¿What happened? - Asked Hagakure seeing his worried friend

\- I wanted to invite someone to the dance, but when I wanted to do it another girl had already done it and I didn't know it - She said in a broken tone

All the girls gave the pinkie a hug she wanted to cry, and they didn't leave her alone until she returned home

Once at home, Mina tried to cheer up and help her friends to invite the boys they wanted, which were Uraraka and Midoriya, Jirou and Kaminari, Momo and Iida And everything went perfectly, they also planned to invite them so it went better than planned

\- ¿And you plan to go with someone? - Kaminari asked watching the other 3 girls

\- We plan to go in a group, and if the opportunity presents itself we will dance with someone - Hagakure said hugging Tsuyu and Mina

Todoroki upon hearing this sneaked up to his room without anyone seeing him Once inside I grab an object and stared at it for a few seconds

\- I guess, I won't go to the dance - He said throwing the rose in his hands in the trash, then go to bed, not even down to dinner after that night

He didn't invite nobody, he lied to the girl of class B, he wanted invite Mina that night to the dance

The day of the dance had arrived and the girls decided to go to Momo's house to get dressed because they didn't want any of their partners see them until the right time

While at home

\- ¿Everyone ready? - Iida said looking at her classmates who were in suits

\- I look stupid - Bakugou said

\- Of course not, you look elegant – Midoriya tried to cheer up him

\- I look like something you give to your son when you tell him that his grandmother died - Bakugou said resigned

\- Enjoy the dance - Todoroki said coming down the elevator in a shirt and shorts, heading to the kitchen

\- ¿You will not go? - Kaminari said surprised - ¿Weren't you going with someone?

\- ¿What do you think? - Todoroki said grabbing some soda from the refrigerator - Nobody invited me and who I wanted to invite I think she will go with her friends

\- Too bad, but you could come with us in a group - Kirishima told him trying to convince him to go

\- No, I don't want to go, enjoy yourself - He said going up to the elevator again

\- I feel bad for him - Iida said

\- Well, we try to convince him to go with us, but he has no case

\- It's too late, we have to go - Iida said

All small groups were divided and went on taxis into the hall where it was to perform the dance

The girls rented a limousine to go to the salon, once everyone came who had partners met respectively and who were in groups

\- Its beautiful here - said Hagakure

\- You're right - said Tsuyu

The place was with white lights, while the whole place was in complete dark and the lights reflected off the dance floor

3 friends sat at a table, saw their friends dance with their partners, they spent a few minutes when 2 guys approached invite them

\- ¿You want to dance? - He reached out to Hagakure

\- Of course Kirishima - Said the invisible girl

\- Come on Bakugou; invite her - Said Kirishima hitting him in the shoulder

\- Frog, ¿Will you? - said Bakugou unconvinced

\- ¿Are you inviting me to dance? - Said Tsuyu confused

\- ¿Want it or not? - He said it angry

\- Sure, but rarely equal

Mina saw them out to the dance floor with their friends, she wanted to be there because she loved to dance, but she just wanted to do with a person and did not see him anywhere, which was strange

A few minutes passed when Uraraka and Midoriya approached her

\- Hello Ashido, ¿Like the dance? - Midoriya asked

\- Yeah, it's nice – She said in a tone off - ¿Came all of you?

\- No, Todoroki stayed home, said no one invited him and did not want to come in groups - Said Midoriya

Mina opened her eyes at that comment; she had begun to come into doubt for what he said

\- If you'll excuse me I'll go to the bathroom I do not feel very well - Said Mina

She went quickly and took out her cell phone started messages to send to the bicolor, him saw them, but did not respond any, when she tried to call him, he did not answer either, the anger was beginning to seize it, had and wanted to talk to him right now

She decided to leave without anyone seeing her, but it was almost impossible to do because she had companions in almost all the exits, so she had another idea, go out the window of the bathroom, which achievement do, but her feature a little dress

Once she was on her way until she could find a taxi to take her home, once at the entrance, she ran until she reached the bicolor room and began to knock on the door repeatedly until he opened

\- Ashido ¿What are you doing here? – Todoroki ask seeing Mina in her dress

\- That should I ask you - Said Mina in an angry tone - We need to talk

She said this and pushed the bicolor inside his room and closed the door with secure, do not let it sit bicolor, forced him to remain standing and looking into his eyes

\- ¿What do you want to talk? - Asked bicolor

\- ¿Why did not you go to the dance? - She asked angry but a little calmer

\- I had no one to go, and I do not want to go in a group – He said dry

\- You are lying

\- ¿Eh?

\- I heard you tell one of the girls of class 1-B that you wouldn't go with her because you already had a partner

\- ¿Where…?

\- I wanted to invite you that day and I heard that - She said in a broken tone - I thought you had a partner for the dance

\- I also wanted to invite you, but Hagakure said they would go as a group and dance with whoever invited them, that's why I lied to that girl

Mina put her hands in her mouth, she hadn't thought about that

\- Besides - He said this as he got closer to the pink girl - After everything we've been through - He said holding on to her chin something that blushed the pink too - ¿Do you think I would go with someone other than you?

He said this and kisses the pink girl, Mina did not know how to react so she just closed her eyes and circled bicolor with her arms around his neck

\- I love you - She said as she hugged him

\- Couple

\- ¿What did you say? - Said Mina surprised

\- Remember the time you asked me that was you and I - Pink nodded - I'd like us to be a couple, but I do not know if you...

He couldn't finish because what he was saying, this time Mina was the one who kissed him

\- Of course I would - Said blushing

They both hugged at that moment, Todoroki came up with an idea so he told Mina to close her eyes, he put on the suit he had saved for important occasions, he told Mina that he could already open her eyes and when she saw him, her eyes were opened like dishes

\- You're too handsome - She said seeing him from head to toe

\- I should tell you that - The bicolor said watching her with the dress she was wearing - Come on

\- ¿Where? - She looked at her confused

\- To the dance

\- I have a better idea - She said pulling out his cell

Mina put a slow song to dance with him, once she put it on she made it repeat for hours, before she approached it, she had turned off the lights and opened the window so that only the moonlight illuminated them. Once everything was done they stuck to dance, she put her arms around the bicolor's neck and he put his arms on her hips

They could not look away from the eyes of the other, danced for hours without falling apart every so often gave an occasional kiss and spent the rest of the night together


	7. Will be our secret

It was a quiet morning at the home of the 1-A students, they had enjoyed one of the best events the school had organized, some enjoyed more than others

\- Admit it Bakugou, you had fun last night - Kirishima said bothering him

\- I don't know what the fuck you're talking about shut up before I kill you

\- We all saw you dancing with...

\- ¡SHUT UP! - Scream the explosive quirk

Almost all the boys present made fun of Bakugou, they were gathered on the first floor, while the girls were in Tsuyu's room talking about the great night they had

\- Without a doubt the best night of my life - Uraraka said hugging a pillow

\- You can say that again - Said Jirou

\- Definitely the...

\- It is not necessary

\- Girls, ¿Does anyone know where Mina is? - Ask Hagakure - I haven't seen her since yesterday

\- She said he didn't feel well, maybe she went home - Uraraka said - It was closer than coming back here

\- It may be true, but her phone still doesn't answer

\- Maybe she's very bad and she's asleep - She tried to reassure Momo to her friend

\- I hope she feels well - Said the invisible girl

While they thought Mina was on the other side of the city, she was upstairs in Todoroki's room They were both sleeping comfortably, Mina wasn't going to let him go for anything in the world Todoroki was the first one to wake up, him notice that Mina was hugging him he wanted to get up, but he didn't want to wake her up, he adjusted her hair a little so he could see her face and kiss her cheek. After kissing her she began to wake up little by little, he stroked her hair until she woke up completely

\- Hi Shouto - Mina said with her smile, but without releasing Todoroki

\- Hi Ashido - He also said with a smile

\- Tell me Mina, we're dating, ¿Right?

\- Of course, Mina

This made the pink blush more, he got up and sat on the edge of the bed to stretch, then the pink took the opportunity to hug him from behind

\- ¿Would you like us to do something today? - Mina said with her head resting on the bicolor's back

\- I have to go to my house for some things that I need, I don't know if you would like to come….

\- Of course! - Exclaim the pink girl - I'm going to take a shower and we're leaving

Clear having said that, Mina left Todoroki's room and went to her without anyone seeing her, luckily there was no one in the halls and could arrive quietly

A few hours passed and many of his classmates had left to do something more valuable than not going out on their weekend, some went out to eat, the girls went shopping, others had no idea

\- It seems that there is no one - Shouto said looking around - ¿Are we going? - He said while stretching her hand

Mina the subject and they both walked away, Todoroki's house was not that far away, so they did not last more than 1 hour walking, Mina for her part was very excited to meet her boyfriend's family. Once they arrived she was surprised by the design of the house

\- ¿Is there someone? - Shouto asked opening the door and entering the house

\- Hi Shouto, you have not come home for a long time - Said his sister who was sitting reading a magazine

\- Hi Fuyumi

\- ¿Who is she? - Fuyumi asked pointing to Mina who was behind Todoroki

\- She is Mina Ashido, my girlfriend - He said while holding Mina's hand

\- Nice to meet you - Mina said nervous

\- ¡NATSUO COME HERE! - Fuyumi shout

A few seconds passed when the newly appointed appeared

\- ¿Why do you scream? - Natsuo said entering and seeing everyone - Hi Shouto, ¿Who is she?

\- She is Mina Ashido, Shouto's girlfriend - Fuyumi said with emotion

\- ¿Seriously? I didn't expect Shouto to have a girlfriend ever

\- Very funny - Todoroki said with his typical serious voice

\- ¿What brings you here anyway? - asked his older brother

\- I come to pick up some things and we go

\- Do not say that, you have not come for a long time - His sister was almost pleading with him - Stay until lunch

\- ¿Do you like that idea Mina?

\- Of course - She said with sorrow

\- How good

Mina and Shouto went to his room to pick up what they came for; Fuyumi set out to do something to eat while Natsuo just returned to his room

\- Wow

\- What happens?

\- Your room is not so different from the house

\- I am so used to it that it is uncomfortable for me to sleep in another type of room - He said searching through his things - I can't find it

\- ¿What are you looking for?

\- A little more clothes, but my jacket is not - He said as he turned to Mina - ¿Why don't you go with Fuyumi? I'm sure you got along very well

\- If you say it Mina headed to Fuyumi, which was making some tea and sandwiches for everyone. - Hello - Said the pink girl even with sorrow

-Hi Mina, ¿Do you want to help me?

\- Sure

Both were cooking for a while, after that Mina saw some family photos on the wall and it was very obvious that she was looking for Shouto's

\- You want to see it when he was little, ¿right? - Fuyumi said behind her Mina said nothing, just nodded her head flushed - Come with me

Fuyumi guided her to the couch and took an album from the shelf that was in the living room

\- Look - Fuyumi showed him pages where Shouto was when he was a baby and a child, Mina just opened her eyes in amazement - He was really cute

\- He still is - she said blushing Mina and Fuyumi kept turning the pages until they reached one where there was a picture that Fuyumi had forgotten existed - Who is he? - Mina asked confused

Fuyumi was silent, Mina didn't notice, but she tried not to cry because she saw the picture. It was a picture where Shouto, Natsuo and Fuyumi of children were, however there was another boy with red hair and turquoise eyes so this boy looked like he was older than the other 3

\- ¿You're good? - Mina asked Fuyumi who was on the verge of crying

\- Yes, do not worry - She said as she removed some tears from her eyes - He is ... he is...

\- He's Touya Todoroki - Shouto said appearing behind them - Our older brother

Mina wanted to ask something, but from the faces she managed to see that the brothers had, she knew it was not a good idea

\- Shouto, Mina helped me prepare something to eat come and try it - Fuyumi said to change the subject Everyone sat down to eat even Natsuo who joined them a few minutes later, they were talking about many things, but when they tried to play a topic when they were children the 3 avoided and changed it, it was very obvious that something terrible had happened with that Touya and Mina wanted to know more but I didn't know if asking Shouto directly was the best idea

\- See you in a few days - Shouto said about to leave with Mina

\- It was nice to meet you - Mina said waving her hand in farewell

\- Same Mina, take good care of Shouto - Fuyumi said - Sister-in-law returns soon

\- ¡¿Eh?! - Exclaim the blushing pink girl

\- Bye - Shouto said before closing the door dry

It seemed that both of them had been surprised by what Fuyumi said, they shook hands and returned home, of course they were not silent

\- Hey Mina

\- Tell me

\- ¿Do you think we should tell the class that we are a couple? - Shouto asked scratching his head

\- You know, I would like to keep it a secret

\- ¿Seriously? ¿Why? - Shouto looked at her curiously

\- Things are more beautiful and special when nobody is intrusive - She said while hugging the bicolor arm - Don't you think the same?

\- Now I do, you're right - He said to then kisses her forehead

When they both arrived they went to different places, Mina the girls intercepted her but they did not notice that she had entered with Todoroki while he was going to his room

It was almost 11:30 p.m. Todoroki was in his room reading a book when suddenly someone knocks on his door, he got up with a confused look, did not understand who could be

\- Mina, ¿what's up?

\- I want…. I want ... – She stuttered flushed

\- What?

\- I want to sleep with you again

\- ¿What are you…?

\- Please - She said it with a tender look

Shouto could not deny her anything, less when she gave him that look, he let her in and she snuggled in the corner of the bed and waited for him to lie down, once she did she hugged him

\- I can get used to this - Shouto said as he hugged her

\- ¿Seriously? - Mina asked excited to hear that comment

\- Of course, I really like you Mina

\- I like you a lot too

They both fell asleep after saying that

They decided not to tell their partners that they were a couple, but ¿How long they can hide it?


	8. Jealous

Days passed and Todoroki had already fully recovered, with some help from Mina, he let himself be taken care of by her

It was a Friday that the students had had free, because Aizawa was asked to go to meetings that were going to last all day

\- I will die of boredom here - Said a certain redhead lying on the floor

\- Just die and that's it - Bakugou said

\- To top it all we have no light, Kaminari serves something and gives electricity - Kirishima said

\- That's not how my quirk works

Almost all the boys were lying on the first floor with nothing to do except Todoroki who was reading a book at the table

In that the girls enter to the room and saw them

\- ¿What are they doing? - Tsuyu asked

\- Nothing - They all said at the same time

\- ¿Do you want to come with us? - Ask Hagakure

All the girls turned to see her quickly since it was supposed to be a girls outing, the boys got up and looked at each other in acceptance of the offer

\- Of course, you will dress better - Momo said mockingly

The boys were in torn shirts and sports pants, quickly went up to their rooms

\- You can also come Todoroki - Mina said calling her attention

The bicolor when listening to the voice of his girlfriend did not even hesitate to change clothes

About 5 minutes passed when everyone had already gone down with little more decent clothes to go out, however, Todoroki had exceeded enlistment, almost all the boys saw him normal, but the girls especially Mina saw him in amazement, almost drooling

He wore a black jacket, white shirt, blue pants and black shoes, not to mention that his hair was combed a little differently than normal, not to mention that when he passed by the girls you sneakily smelled it and the cologne he used they just loved it

He dressed that way because he saw that Mina was dressed very beautiful and did not want to disappoint her in how he would look, like Mina was looking forward to telling the world "He's my boyfriend," but she wouldn't, yet. The boys walked in front of them while talking about sports or videogames, the girls came after them, Mina and Hagakure came to the end

\- Hey Mina - Said the invisible whispering

\- ¿What? - She answered whispering

\- It's me or Todoroki is more handsome than normal - She said even in whisper

\- I think the second - She said blushing without taking her eyes off the bicolor who walked a few meters in front of her

They decided to go to the mall in a group, which is the worst thing that could happen to them

They just entered and had reached the center of the place...

\- Look, UA students - Said a boy in the distance

\- It's true - Another boy said

\- Endeavor's son - Said a girl

A group of fans surrounded them quickly, but they seemed to have more interest in boys because they ignored the girls

The girls only watched as all people asked for autographs or to take pictures with them, to which none refused Mina tried to see what was happening with the bicolor, what she saw made her very jealous and angry ... A blonde girl was taking a picture with him while hugging him, he just made his typical serious expression and they took the picture, but another girl passed and another and another...

\- I think we better leave them, it seems they will be entertained for a while - Uraraka said

They all went to see some stores and try to find some clothes they like...

\- It seems that the boys became very famous in the city - Tsuyu said

\- I think so, they seem to have many fans - Mention Jirou

Somewhat angry Mina got too angry with that comment, so much that she did not realize that she released acid in the shirt she had in her hands and disintegrated it, she was so surprised by what she had just done, but it seemed that no one had noticed

The girls had bought clothes and shoes, went out to look for the boys who were sitting eating

\- It seems they were busy - I mention Tsuyu

\- You said they were bored, ¿are you still? - Momo asked

\- Shut up stupid frog - Bakugou said with his face on the table

\- How rude - Iida said

\- ¿Where are Todoroki and Kaminari? - Mina asked not seeing her boyfriend around

\- They are in the bathroom washing their faces - Kirishima said

-¿ Why? - Ask Hagakure

\- Their fans left their marks - Mention Kirishima laughing

Mina almost exploded with that comment, she wanted to melt everyone who did that, she had never felt so jealous as now, when she managed to see where her boyfriend was, another group of fans intercepted him, it seems that he was very dear to fans

\- Let's leave him - Bakugou said – He is over

Everyone got up and put on their jackets and put on hats and glasses to go more unnoticed, which they didn't think when they entered It was about 7 p.m. Mina was still angry, texting Todoroki and he replied that he was almost there

But while checking her cell phone, she found an article that said "Aspiring Heroes are all day with their fans", opened it and saw several photos that had been published of his companions, but only interested in those of his boyfriend, found them and saw that the fans hugged him and the ones who angered her the most were the ones that kissed her on the cheek

She threw his cell phone to the ground, he had enough for today. He went down to the first floor and saw that her boyfriend was already there, but her classmates surrounded him

\- Todoroki, you have a lot of fans - Midoriya said

\- ¿Like the experience? - Kirishima said

\- In some way, yes - It was the only thing that mention the bicolor

This achievement looked up and managed to see Mina, this had an expression that showed that she was angry, but also that she was going to cry

The bicolor got up, but she just turned around and returned to her room, in which she locked herself, the bicolor's comment had hurt

\- Mina - Someone on the other side of the door said

\- Go away - Se replied dry

\- Open me

\- Shouto, please leave me alone - She replied sadly

He managed to hear well the tone in which she responded, knew it was bad and wanted to give her space

She cried a little that night, hearing that he liked what happened hurt her too much

The next day, she got up and opened the door and found a rose on the floor, picked it up and stared at her, she knew perfectly who it was, she only let out a small, slight smile, but she was still sad

Under the first floor where her friends were already awake, they noticed that she was sad and made her breakfast, Mina just ate it and returned to her room

All the boys went down hours later, Todoroki was looking for his girlfriend, but he couldn't find her, he managed to hear that the girls said she returned to her room

\- Mina, I know you're there. Open to me please - He said on the other side of the door

There was no answer

\- Mina, open to me - The two-color insisted

Nothing yet Todoroki did not leave the door until she opened, she knew that as she watched the shadow of her feet below the door

When I manage to see that his feet were gone, he opened the door slightly and managed to see that he was asleep next to the door, she was surprised so she grabbed him and put him into the room, once inside….

\- ¿What's going on Shouto? - She said in a sad tone

\- Mina, ¿What's wrong with you? You've ignored me since I came yesterday, I want…

\- You don't understand ¿right?

Shouto fell silent

\- I know our relationship must be secret, but - She said curtly and about to cry - But ... yesterday at the mall...

Shouto just hugged her; he didn't want to see her cry

Mina doubted, but she hugged him back, she laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair

Todoroki did not release her, he kept thinking for a few seconds and tried to unite everything in her head, he understand that it was for the fans

\- ¿Was it for the fans? - He asked without releasing her

She nodded, he kissed her head

\- ¿Why did you get like this? - He asked

\- When you told others that you liked that happened, you don't know how much it hurt - She said in a sad tone

Shouto just hug her harder, she shed a few tears

\- You know that they don't interest me at all. ¿Do you know?

\- But there were some that were prettier than me - Mina said sad

\- For me nobody is prettier than you - He said as he raised her face to see her or her eyes - You are unique

Mina kissed him after saying that, he hugged her more and more

\- Shouto, ¿Can you promise me one thing?

\- Whatever you want

\- ¿Can you promise me to always remember this?

\- ¿What? - He looked at her confused

\- It does not matter if you go out with the boys, with your family or with me - The pink girl said in a tender tone - Remember...

\- Yeah

\- You - She said touching his chest with a finger - You are - Now she grabs his cheeks and bring his face to hers - Mine - She kisses him with more tenderness than before - And nobody else

\- Of course - Todoroki said smiling

The couple had a good time hugging, but Todoroki felt he had to do something to show Mina that for him she meant a lot He had an idea

\- Lets go - He said holding her arm - And carries a pillow and a blanket

\- Okay - She said confused but still grab the objects

It was already night, so they went out to the garden in which Todoroki told him to close his eyes and hug him by the neck

Like the time he save her, he uses his flames this time to fly to the ceiling

\- ¿What are we doing here? - Mina asked confused

\- Come

Mina saw that Todoroki had been lying on the ceiling, that was the pillow, she lay on him and he hugged her by the waist

\- Let's enjoy this view

Mina saw that he was showing her the stars and the moon, the night was clear, it was perfect, the rose could not believe her eyes, it was very beautiful

She settled more on the bicolor and grabbed one of his hands and put it on his cheek.

Then Todoroki put the blanket over her so she wouldn't be cold

She snuggled more and more over Todoroki, then noticed something in the sky

\- Look, a shooting star

\- Let's make a wish

Both asked for their wish when this happened "I want to be with him forever" It was Mina's wish "I never want to separate from her" It was Shouto's wish

They looked at each other and kissed each other, the minutes passed and Mina still couldn't believe how lucky she was, she realized that she had worried about nothing

Shouto saw that Mina had fallen asleep, decided that it was better to take her to her room, got up with a little help from her ice and carried her wife style

Then, with the help of this same ice, he managed to prevent the fall from being soft so she wouldn't wake up

Once inside, he took her to his room and laid her down and sheltered her bed, kissed her cheek and returned to her room


	9. Now i will take care of You

Weeks passed and class 1-A still did not know the relationship between their 2 classmates, they did not notice because they knew how to hide it very well, or so it seemed, such as what happened in Mina's room one day

Mina and Shouto had a task that they had to do, they had finished doing it and she suggested they watch a movie that he easily accessed, Mina arranged the pillows a little so they could go to bed, arranged to see her and he surrounded her with his arm and she snuggled into him, every so often she turned her head so they could kiss, everything seemed to go normally until Hagakure and Uraraka knocked on Mina's room door, the couple got up at that moment and began to accommodate the bed to make it look like there was no one else, Mina told him to hide under the bed, he did it without thinking, the 2 girls arrived because they had bought some ice cream and were willing to eat it all together, however all the girls talked for hours, which bored Todoroki who fell asleep under the bed

That happened a few days ago, in the present

Aizawa had special training for his students

\- I'm surprised that everyone arrived on time - Aizawa said surprised to see the boys arrive on time - Anyway, we started in 5 minutes

\- Professor, ¿What are we going to do today? - Iida asked

\- You are going to put this on - He said while he showed them the bracelets with great weight - And you will fight as a partners, which reminds me, everyone come to get a paper and look for your partner, we will do 10 combat

All the students took out a paper and Aizawa was matching them

\- Alright, Ashido, ¿What's your number?

\- 10 - Answered the pink girl

\- Very well, you will fight against Bakugou and Hagakure and your partner is ... - Aizawa paused while checking the list - Todoroki, you will be the last fight so it is still not necessary to put the weights even

Mina could not help smiling slyly, but inside she was partying like there was no tomorrow, she was going to fight side by side with her boyfriend

\- Todo, we are a couple - Said the pink happily

\- I know - Said the bicolor smiling

\- I mean the fight - She said with a drop in his head hoping that nobody had heard what he said

\- ¿Really? – Ask to Mina which nodded - Then I have the best partner

Mina could not help but blush after that comment, both went to the stands so they could observe and sat at a fair distance to avoid suspicion, spent about 45 minutes until the last fight was going to take place, both the boys and the girls put on the weights

\- Professor ¿Why do my weights say 20 kg and those of Mina 25 kg? - Hagakure asked confused

\- It depends on the physical condition of the person, more or less weight is placed so that everyone is matched

Bakugou weights had a weight of 45 kg while Todoroki weights had 55 kg

\- Same rules, if the 2 rivals leave the platform your team wins. Begin - Aizawa said with a whistle

\- I bet Mina and Todoroki win - Kaminari said

\- Are you crazy? Win Bakugou and Hagakure - Kirishima said

\- Support to Kirishima - Comment Midoriya

\- This is weird, but I support Kaminari - Comment Uraraka

The fight had begun and the 3 students had a hard time using their quirks, only Todoroki with his feet could barely freeze Bakugou's feet, while Mina and Hagakure could barely move, apparently it was a lot of weight for them

\- ¡Come on Bakugou! - Kirishima and Midoriya shouted like cheerleading

\- ¡SHUT UP!

\- ¿What's wrong? - Todoroki said in a challenging tone - You haven't thrown any explosions

\- Shut up

The fight continued for a few minutes, this time they started fighting with a clean fist, in that kind of fight with even more weight Todoroki had the advantage due to their training, Bakugou's attacks had already seen them so he could easily predict them

\- ¿That's it? - Todoroki was still challenging Bakugou

\- Shut up

\- ¿What's wrong with you Bakugou? ¡You fought better against Uraraka! - Kirishima shouted

\- ¡RUDE! - Shout the aforementioned, offended by the comment

\- Shut up

\- Come on Ka-c...!

\- ¡EVERYONE SHUT UP!

After saying this Bakugou launched an explosion even greater than the one he used against Uraraka, Todoroki luckily managed to dodge it, but...

\- ¡MINA! - Hagakure shout

The whole class turned to see that Mina flew away with that explosion, the height at which she was flying was too dangerous

Todoroki was freezing when he saw that scene, however, he was the only one who could react on time and go crazy

With his left arm even with the weights he used almost all his power to use his flames and propel himself towards her, everyone was surprised, even Aizawa who still didn't know how to react

Before she came to crash against a wall he came and hugged her and he made with the little strength that he had an ice shield that covered her, that way Todoroki was the one who received all the impact against the metal wall but the fall was something else

Todoroki did not release her and put her on him so that she would not suffer any damage, the fall was worse; Todoroki did not release Mina at any time until the impact, which horrified everyone

Todoroki fell by hitting his head first, and the most worrying thing was that his spine bent dangerously, all that in order to protect the person he loves most

Mina was still covered by the shield he had created, she was still in shock, everything had happened very fast, everyone including Bakugou ran to her companions with total concern

\- Shoji help me take Todoroki with Recovery Girl - Aizawa said totally worried - The rest break that ice and bring Ashido to the nursery

Aizawa and the masked held the bicolor of hands and legs and took it as quickly to the infirmary of UA, while everyone else helped the pink

\- ¡¿ YOU'RE GOOD?! - All the scared girls asked

\- I think so, that ice protected me

While all the girls helped her friend and took her to the infirmary, the boys kept scolding Bakugou

\- Bakugou you exceeded - Kirishima say to him

\- That was very stupid - Iida said

\- Irresponsible - Midoriya told him

\- I know - Bakugou said without being able to see his teammates in the face

While all that was happening, in the Nursing Room Recovery Girl was barely able to cure Todoroki's spine

\- I'm sorry, but he doesn't have much energy and I can't do more - She said in a sad and worried tone - But he'll be fine, he's just unconscious, I'm surprised that from so much height no more damage has been done

\- Not only that, He saves her - Tsuyu said pointing to Mina, who was totally terrified by the current state of Todoroki

\- This young man is incredible, all that and only the column was dangerously hurt, there is no doubt that it is an Aizawa prodigy

\- I know ¿Can we take him home?

\- Of course you can, when he regains consciousness, let me know to finish healing it

\- Thank you very much for helping you - All the girls said to Recovery Girl

\- I'll go for a stretcher for him; you are going to tell the boys that classes are over

All the girls went out in search of the boys, except Mina who stayed in the infirmary watching Shouto worriedly

\- You saved my life - Mina said with tears and holding the bicolor's hand - I don't know how to thank you Shouto

\- ¿Are you a young couple? - Recovery Girl asked to which Mina nodded shyly - You have an amazing boyfriend, don't worry he will be fine anyone

A few minutes passed and Aizawa returned with a stretcher, they managed to get him up and take him home without problem, they laid him on his bed and did the care that Recovery Girl had told them, and they all entered his room to see him

\- The only thing we have to be aware of is when he wakes up, for now let's let him rest, everyone out now - Aizawa said in a serious tone

Everyone went out and gathered downstairs

\- I can't believe what Todoroki did - Iida said

\- He will certainly be a great hero - Sero said

\- You're right, it's amazing - Tsuyu said

Mina was in the center without saying anything, just listening to her friends talk about how amazing her boyfriend had done, she was totally worried about him

Hours passed and he still did not wake up, every 20 minutes one of his friends went to his room to see if he had already woken up, but he did not, it was Bakugou's turn to go check it out

\- You really are hard to kill - Bakugou said watching his unconscious partner to leave

\- Thank you

The explosive quirk slowly turned his head, horror movie style, saw that the bicolor was opening his eyes and trying to get up

\- Don't do it, wait - He said dryly to leave the room Todoroki was only confused by the comment, Bakugou arrived at the ground floor where everyone was gathered and paid no attention - Half and half woke up - He said while grabbing some popcorn from the kitchen and putting them in the microwave

Everyone was thinking for a few seconds what he said, after that they ran to the room of the aforementioned, but others went to call Aizawa

\- ¿How you feel? - Aizawa asked

\- Well, my neck and body hurts a lot - The bicolor answered

\- I understand, Recovery Girl will come tomorrow afternoon to finish healing you, try to recover a little

Aizawa said that to leave the room where everyone was waiting for the teacher in the hall, he told them not to come in so he could improve, even a little

Mina on the other hand could not be calm without first seeing him before sleeping

It was almost 2 a.m., the pink girl, no matter how hard she tried, could not sleep, left her room and went to see to the bicolor

She entered with the minimum possible noise and stared at him for a few seconds, he noticed someone's presence and woke up, turned on a light to see who was with him

\- Mina

She didn't say anything

\- ¿You're good?

\- I should ask you that – She said in a broken tone - You have no idea how much I want to hug you and kiss you right now

\- ¿Why?

\- You saved my life Shouto, I don't know how...

\- ¿Did you really think what would let something happen to you Mina? - He said trying to hold the hand of the pink while smiling

Mina was already a little calmer, she wanted to stay with him all night, but she knew he couldn't move his whole body, they just kissed and she returned to her room

The next day, Recovery Girl arrived a little earlier than I thought and was able to cure Todoroki by 90%, then retired

Aizawa told him that he could already walk and exercise, but he could not demand too much, he also told him that what he did when saving Mina was the proof that being a hero was in his DNA

A few hours later, Todoroki could walk already, and his friends were waiting for him

\- Todoroki ¿Do you want pizza? - Midoriya said offering him a piece

\- If it doesn't have pineapple, of course - The bicolor answered

\- ¿What did you say? - Kaminari said

\- Pizza with pineapple is disgusting

\- Repeat it 1 more time, I challenge you a double challenge

\- It disgusts - Said the bicolor dry

It seemed that things had returned to normal, Mina had sent him a message to go to her room without anyone seeing him

Once he arrived she received him with a hug and told him to sit on the edge of the bed

\- ¿What's going on Mina?

\- ¿Can't I call my boyfriend to come to my room? - She said with a tender voice - It's my turn to take care of you

\- ¿Take care of me? - He asks confused

\- When I hurt my head, you did what you could to make me better -Todoroki said nothing, just looked at her totally flushed - I heard you're not fully recovered, so I'll take care of you today

Mina after saying this, he circled Todoroki's head with his arms sticking it to his chest, he didn't know how to react

\- This is the least I can do for the person who saved my life - She said while stroking her hair - I don't know how to thank you for that Shouto

Todoroki circled her back with his arms, a few seconds passed when he felt a little wet on his shoulder, raised his head for a moment and saw Mina crying

-¿ Why are you crying Mina?

\- No one had ever done anything like that for me - She said crying - And I thought you were very hurt, and I was very worried

\- Mina

\- Tell me

\- Smile

\- ¿What?

\- That you can do for me, just smile and never stop doing it

Mina just smiled at those words, didn't let go, and didn't want to do it

Then she crouched down to be at the same height as him so they could see each other in the eyes

And nobody interrupted them


	10. Beach

\- All silence - Aizawa said standing in front of everyone - I have news - Everyone was silent - As you know the holidays will start next week, and get us to organize a walk to the beach, ¿What do you think?

Almost the whole class started screaming in excitement

\- This Saturday we will go, go prepare your things and you can retire - Finish saying Aizawa to return to his cocoon

Seconds later everyone withdrew once in the house

\- The teacher is making many trips these days, ¿Don't you think? - Iida asked the rest of the classmates

\- What does it matter, less classes - Kirishima said

On the top floor, more precisely in the room of Mina was the couple gathered

\- Beach, beach, beach, beach - It was the only thing that happened by singing Mina in a cheerful tone

\- You're very excited - He said with a drop in his head

\- And how not to be, the beach is very romantic - She said sitting next to him

\- If you say so, I believe it

The pink girl just lay on his shoulder

\- ¿Do we go? - Ask the bicolor

\- Right, let's go

They planned to go for a walk, nothing special; they just wanted to be alone for a while without any discomfort

Both went down to the first floor ready to go...

\- I can't believe it's raining - Said the pink, totally discouraged and pouting - ¿What will we do now? - She asked whispering to Todoroki

\- Go to my room - I whisper him

\- ¿Eh? - She startled and blushed

\- Don't miss it Mina, go

The pink girl only obeyed, once she arrives and wait for a few minutes until her boyfriend arrives, he brought cups that had hot chocolate

\- Come

She confused followed him, they both sat in front of the window, Todoroki opened it with the intention of making it cold

He knew too well that Mina was very cold sensitive, she snuggled over him and put a blanket over them, all they did for several hours was watch the rain fall while they drank hot chocolate

\- I think I should stay with you tonight

\- But if there is no one in ...

\- With you tonight - Said the pink

They both got up, the rain kept falling, it seemed like it was going to fall all night

\- Shouto - Mina said with some pity

\- ¿What's going on?

\- ¿Can you lend me something to sleep? - She said very shy - I can't sleep with these clothes

\- Okay, ¿What do you want to use?

\- Any shirt is fine

Todoroki in his clothes drawers found one that she could; it was a white shirt with gray stripes

\- ¿Serves you? - He asked showing her shirt

\- It's perfect - she said taking it - This ...¿Could you turn around?

He understood what she was about to do, just turned around and she threw a sheet over him

\- ¿Why did you throw this at me?

\- Just don't see

That left him more confused, once she told him that he could see, he could not believe his eyes ...

Mina was beautiful, she only wore the shirt he had lent her, she had taken off the things she was wearing in her hair, and left it to her naturally that it was how he loved it

\- You like? - She asked ashamed

\- I like you all, Mina - he said while watching her

She just approached him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, took her hand and guided him to the bed, once they lay down, she started thinking about various things...

\- ¿How much do you think? - He asked taking her out of his thoughts

\- It is just that…. All this seems unreal, you know, I never thought I could be with you and now ... Everything is better than I ever imagined - She said in a cheerful tone and turning him to look into his eyes

He just hugged her more and beat her closer to him, until they managed to be at the same height, she snuggled in his neck and he curled in her hair, and they both slept in the rain

The next day…

Mina was the first one to wake up, she saw that Shouto was still hugging her and she just smiled, started thinking and wanted to do something special...

"Maybe a breakfast" was what she thought

She left the room and went to the kitchen with the intention of cooking something, she knew it was not very good cooking, but sometimes the intention is what counts, ¿right?

She spent a few minutes trying to do something without burning the kitchen, she managed to make some melted sandwiches that were not so bad, and she put them on a plate and was willing to return to the room...

\- Good morning Mina - Voices said behind her yawning

\- Good morning girls - she said a little nervous

\- You got up early today, that's weird - Uraraka said

\- I was hungry and wanted to eat something - She said showing the sandwiches and retiring

\- Wait, ¿Is that shirt yours? - Hagakure said noticing the garment

Mina stopped dead, had completely forgotten that she was wearing Todoroki's shirt, got nervous and only one answer came up.

\- I found it - Said the pink and went to the elevator

\- ¿Do you believe her? - Uraraka said

\- It's Mina, it's most likely and it may be true - Hagakure said with a drop in the head

Once the pink out from the elevator was as fast as she could to the room of the bicolor, only she slammed the door very hard and woke up to him, which jumped in surprise

\- Mina, ¿What are you doing? - Ask the bicolor yawning

\- Prepare us breakfast - Said the pink smiling and giving him one of the sandwiches

The bicolor sat on the edge of the bed and she did the same, and they started eating

\- It's very good. ¿Did you make them? - He asked

\- Yes

\- You are very good at cooking - He said as he kissed her cheek

The pink one just blushed; they both finished eating and went to shower (not together), not to mention that Todoroki gave her that shirt for her to sleep

All the students prepared to prepare their things because the next day they went for a walk to the beach

Everyone was gathered on the first floor

\- Kaminari don't forget the volleyball - Kirishima said storing drinks in an ice chest

\- Here it is - He said throwing the ball, but it bounced and hit Bakugou

\- Piece of Shit - Bakugou flipped and threw an explosion at the electric quirk

\- ¿Do you really need so many drinks? We will only be 1 day - Todoroki said

\- We carry few things compared to the girls, just look for yourself - Midoriya said pointing to the girls

All carried at least 2 large luggage suitcases

\- How exaggerated women are - Kaminari said

Seconds later Jirou put the hearing aid in his ear

\- 5 in the morning we leave - Iida said to everyone - Go to sleep

Almost everyone obeyed Iida and went to their rooms

The next day, everyone was already on the bus on the way to the beach, of course almost everyone was asleep

Mina was sitting next to Hagakure, the invisible had fallen asleep on her shoulder, she turned to see her boyfriend who was sitting next to Sero, and they both slept, but were not on the other, not like the rest of their companions

Hours passed and they had already reached the beach, Aizawa woke them all up with a megaphone

\- ¡UP! - It was the only thing Aizawa shouted

Everyone woke up suddenly, after that they prepared to go to the locker room

The girls changed faster than the boys and reserved a place for everyone, minutes later all the boys arrived, Mina and Todoroki couldn't believe what they saw ... Mina saw Shouto and almost drooling, he was wearing a black shorts, white cap and dark glasses, if that were not enough, he was not wearing a shirt so she could see the toned body he had. While Shouto looked at her in the blue swimsuit she was wearing, which exposed the curves she had, he was simply fascinated

\- Silly Kaminari, help us put the volleyball court - Kirishima said hitting the electric quirk who was looking at Jirou, being the least sneaky in the world

\- Mina, let's take advantage of the situation - Hagakure whispered to her friend

\- ¿What do you mean? - Whispering the pink

\- Look - Said the invisible heading towards the bicolor - Todoroki ¿Can you help Mina and me with one thing?

\- Sure, ¿What do they need?

\- ¿Can you put a bronzer on our back? - She said showing him the suntan bottle

Todoroki got nervous, he had never done anything like this, he sneaked around to see his girlfriend who said yes while she shook her head

\- It's okay

\- ¡Thank you! - Said the invisible calling everyone's attention

The 3 went to the blanket that Mina had put in the sand, the 2 girls lay down and Todoroki put the bronzer on his hands, he had decided to start with Hagakure, which was weird since he felt it was useless to put a tan to someone who was invisible

\- ¿Are you sure you need this? ¿Do you see your own skin?

\- ¡Of course! In fact, it is bad to be exposed in the sun without protection - Said the invisible defending herself

\- That's true, I think I'm done with you - He said going to tan his girlfriend now

\- It's all cold - The pink said

He passed all the bronzer on her back, and he realized that she was getting a lot of tickle, he wasn't as uncomfortable as he had thought, he didn't realize it, but she was enjoying this like never before...

\- I'm done with you too - Said the bicolor getting up

But before he left he gave the pinkie a quick kiss on the head without anyone noticing

\- Ready ¡Let's play Volleyball! - Kaminari shout

\- I'll kill you all - Bakugou said punching his fists

The boys were divided into groups of 7 and 7 to start

Momo blew the whistle and it all started

Todoroki was on the same team as Bakugou and Kaminari, they were winning by 2 points, but at some point they stayed with 6 and 6, because Aoyama went to the bathroom and Mineta left to stay the same, but...

Mineta was heading towards Hagakure and Mina who were asleep under the shade to make them who knows that, Todoroki realized what was going to happen to his girlfriend, so he jumped and hit the ball taking it off the field with such force and hitting Mineta in the face and he fell to the floor unconscious

\- We have to do something with him - Momo said seeing Mineta unconscious

\- Let's bury it in sand - Tsuyu suggested

All the girls (except the sleeping ones) agreed to bury him and put a bucket on his head

The hours passed and they had already had lunch and finished the game, they were leaving at night so they decided to separate and do things separately

\- Mina ¿Are you with us for a soda?

\- No thanks, I'll go for a walk to the beach for a while

\- Okay, be careful - Uraraka said

The girls had retired and Mina was where her boyfriend was sitting having a soda, so she decided to hug him from behind

\- Hi Mina - He said while smiling

\- Thank you

\- Why?

\- The girls told me what you did with Mineta

\- No one touches my girlfriend

\- Only you - she said jokingly

\- ¿Only me? - He said confused

He keeps taking everything very literally, that's why jokes don't understand them at all

\- ¿Do you want to go a walk? - I ask the rose

\- Sure - He said getting up

They both shook hands and walked near the shore for a few minutes; they both enjoyed each other's company

\- Shouto

\- ¿What happens? - He turns to see

\- Let's take a picture please- Mina said taking out her cell phone

\- Sure

Mina put the camera, and took the picture that was Shouto hugging her waist with the sunset in the background while they both smiled

\- ¿How was it? - Asked the bicolor

\- It's perfect - she said watching the photo

They both continued on their way until they returned with all their companions, it was when they separated and entered the bus back

This time everyone changed seats and they sat together Mina had fallen asleep on Todoroki's shoulder and he hugged her...

But Hagakure had noticed, so she began to doubt

\- Shit - Momo said

\- ¿What? - Ask Hagakure

\- We forget Mineta


	11. Uncovered Relationship

Mina and Shouto's relationship remained a secret for the whole class, but a certain person had begun to suspect when he saw them hugging on the bus, Hagakure

For her that had been totally strange on the part of the 2, more on the part of the bicolor, from that moment the curiosity grabbed him for knowing that they hid those 2, since they had never shown to have such friendship, she decided that she would get to the bottom of all this

\- Mina, ¿Are you ready? - Asked the invisible of the other of the door of the room of the pink girl

\- Give me 1 minute and I go out - Answered the pink

The invisible had an idea to see if the pink out of her room faster, lie

\- Good morning Todoroki - Hagakure invention to see what reaction the pink would have

Not even 5 seconds passed when Mina opened the door quickly, only to meet her friend in the hallway, luckily for Hagakure, Mina couldn't see the big smile she had on her face

\- I thought you would leave in 1 minute

\- Exaggerate a little, just occupied grab my backpack - Said Mina defending and moving her head everywhere looking for the bicolor - ¿Todoroki was here?

\- Yes, but he's already down I think

The 2 friends went down to the first floor for breakfast before going to class, both decided to grab some apples and some cookies because they had to go fast. Almost the whole class had already gone to school, although some were having breakfast just like them...

A few minutes passed when they saw Todoroki and Midoriya coming down the elevator and heading to the kitchen, they grabbed some bottles of water and withdrew from the place, luckily for Hagakure her friend was somewhat distracted and had forgotten the comment of where the bicolor was

Once they were in class, Hagakure was taking advantage of her quirk, she was seeing her friend who had a hard time turning to see the bicolor and she also saw him and they were smiling, it seemed strange that no one else noticed.

What surprised her most was a moment when Todoroki got up to go to the bathroom and he stroked Mina's hair very secretly and she blushed.

At lunch she searched on the Internet "¿How to know what your friend hides?", What most caught her attention was an article that said "Spy on her from afar", it was when she came up with several ideas to watch them at 2

\- What are you watching Tooru? - Tsuyu asked

\- Why do you ask?

\- You haven't touched your food since we sat down - Clarify the frog

\- I didn't realize, I'll start - She said keeping his cell phone and starting to eat

The invisible had a lot of ideas to gather clues that her best friend hid

She asked Momo if she could make her a mini-camera, she asked her that why she needed it and Hagakure only replied that she had always wanted one, Momo doubted, but gladly made that object to her friend

Already had the object to obtain evidence, now she was busy knowing what evidence she could gather

That day they had left homework, she told the pink to do it in her room, to which the pink did not refuse

\- ¿Do you understand how to do this? - Mina asked, biting the tip of her pencil

-It's easy, look it's done like this

She was explaining to her friend that she was wearing that gray T-shirt that she said she had "found", it could be true since she knew the pink one well, but she noticed something in that shirt that caught her attention ...

\- Mina

\- What's going on? - She saw her again

\- ¿Why is that shirt a little burned down here? - She said holding the shirt

The pink turned to see quickly, it was true, Mina had not noticed that this shirt was a little burned, had to invent a somewhat pathetic excuse

\- I had not noticed - She said smiling and sweating - Let's continue

Hagakure wasn't sure, but it seems she had found her first clue

The next night, the class had decided to watch a movie and for that they were going to meet on the first floor, they had accommodated the chairs so that they were all facing the TV The only ones who were not in the room were the typical Bakugou and Todoroki, but to everyone's surprise, the last one had decided to join them

\- How nice you want to see the movie Todoroki, sit down - Iida said

\- ¿Where? - He asks this

\- There is a free space next to Ashido - Midoriya said

The bicolor sat next to her, once they turned off the lights and put the movie, almost everyone settled more on the couch, Hagakure got up a moment to go to the bathroom and it was when he saw it….

Mina and Shouto were holding hands, but since they were in the corner, nobody noticed

Second clue acquired

The days passed and Hagakure could not think of any more ideas on how to get clues, she occupied 1 more clue to be able to ask her friend what she was hiding, then she remembered the article that said she was spying on her...

Her head lit up, she was going to wait outside her friend's room to see if she was doing anything suspicious during the night

She had spent 2 nights outside the pink room with the mini-camera waiting for something, but nothing happened, on the 3rd night when she was about to leave...

She hears the sound of the elevator, which left her confused, all who slept on this floor were in their rooms and had not left, it was when she saw that whoever left the elevator was Todoroki and saw that he stopped in front of the room of Mina and knock on the door

She took out the camera and started taking pictures, a few seconds passed until she opened the door and was surprised at what she saw...

Both kissed each other on the lips and hugged each other, but what surprised her the most was that Mina let him in and closed the door, saw the camera and saw that the photos looked both

She was ready; she already had the necessary evidence to confront her friend

\- I should do spying - Whisper Hagakure before returning to her room

The next day, she was totally determined to ask Mina, the day seemed perfect, Todoroki said he had to go back to the hospital, he would be late like the last time, and so Mina would be alone

A few minutes passed since the bicolor left, the invisible prepared to wait for nothing more

About 15 minutes passed when she gathered courage to go to her friend, when she knocked on her bedroom door and she opened, there was no turning back

\- Hagakure, ¿What's up? - Mina asked confused

\- ¿Can we talk? - She said with a bag in his hands

\- Sure, come in

Both entered and sat on the bed

\- ¿What do you want to talk about?

\- ¿What relationship do you have with Todoroki? - She asks dry

Bluntly, it was straight to the point, that question totally surprised the pink, which turned pale

\- We barely talked - She said nervously - ¿Why do you ask?

\- You're lying to me and you know it

\- ¿What do you mean? - She said more and more nervous

\- Well, for starters I saw you hugging on the bus when we got back from the beach

\- I don't know what you're talking about - She said turning away

\- Very well, that shirt - She said pointing to the gray shirt that was on a pillow - It is Todoroki and you know it, it is a man shirt and is burned and the only one who uses fire is Todoroki

Mina didn't answer and just looked the other way

\- Then, when we watched the movie in a group, you were holding hands

\- It was a scary movie, I was scared - She gave that excuse

\- Very well, I did not want to get to this, but you leave me no choice - She said putting his hands in the bag she was carrying

She put in front of Mina the photos she had taken a few days ago, Mina had been petrified when she saw the photos, and she really had no words for her friend who was standing arms crossed

\- Mina, ¿What's going on? - She said sadly

\- ¿Won't you tell anyone?

\- You know I'll never tell our secrets

Mina took a lot of air at that moment

\- Todoroki and I are dating

The invisible woman put her hands to her mouth in surprise, she knew they hid something, but she didn't expect they were boyfriends

\- ¿Seriously? - She said excitedly what the pink just nodded - How long?

\- 6 months

-¡¿ 6 MONTHS?! – Hagakure scream

\- Don't shout - She said covering her mouth

\- I thought we were friends - She said sadly - ¿Why didn't you tell me?

\- We thought it was the best, keep it a secret - Said the pink with the head down

\- We're best friends Mina, if you don't want me to say anything, I won't do it

Mina turned to see her smiling and gave her friend a hug

Hours passed and Todoroki had returned from the hospital and went to his girlfriend's room

\- Hi Mina - He said while hugging her

\- Hi Shouto - She said hugging him back - ¿How is your mother?

\- A little better, she wants to meet you

\- ¿Really? - She said excitedly

\- Yes, ¿Do you want to go with me the next Saturday?

\- Of course- She said very happy and kissing him

Todoroki hugged her for a few seconds when he noticed something in a corner of the room

\- ¿Why is that hat floating? - Todoroki said pointing at the object

\- That is Hagakure

\- ¿Hagakure? ¿Did you know she was there?

\- Yes, she knows we are dating

The 3 sat on the bed and talked about everything, Hagakure was too curious to know how it all started

\- How romantic - Said the invisible with her hands on her cheeks - Don't worry, I will never tell anyone

\- Thank you Hagakure - The couple said at the same time

\- I think you want to be alone for a while - She said as she headed for the door - So ... I'll go

Said and done, the invisible left the room

\- Well, 1 person knows - Said the bicolor

\- I know her, she won't say anything, don't worry - She said as she touched the bicolor's chest what he saw her again - ¿What were we doing?

They both kissed again

Their relationship was no longer secret, they both hoped that Hagakure wouldnt say nothing, but you never know


	12. Halloween

Its Halloween night and the school had decided to organize a party for the students, with the only condition that they wear costumes

Students in class 1-A were in the bedrooms disguising themselves, but some costumes were very curious

The boys were downstairs, while the girls were in Momo's room because they had to put on makeup

\- ¿Bakugou? - Kirishima asked while he saw his friend's costume

\- ¿What do you want? - Asked the blond

\- ¿What is your costume? - Ask confused

Bakugou was wearing white sheets and a red rag on his head

\- I am a Muslim - Bakugou said proudly

Kirishima just hit his head; he couldn't believe his friend dressed up as that

\- ¿And your costume? - Bakugou asked

\- In my room, I'll go for it - It was the last thing the redhead said before heading to his room

\- Cute costume Ka-chan - Midoriya said coming to the room with Iida

\- ¡Shut up or I'll blow you up! - Shout this - ¿What the fuck are you supposed to be anyway?

\- I am a werewolf

\- I didn't think you could fall lower

The sound of the elevator was heard, from this came Kirishima and Kaminari respectively disguised, those who were present below were shocked to see 1 yellow and 1 gray thing coming out of the elevator

\- ¿What the fuck are you?

\- I am a shark - Kirishima said

\- And I Pikachu - Kaminari said

Both clashed the 5, while Bakugou slammed his hand against his forehead

With the girls...

Momo was putting makeup on Jirou while Mina put on Uraraka and Hagakure helped Tsuyu

\- Ready - Mina said ending with Uraraka and giving her a mirror - ¿What do you think?

\- It's beautiful Mina - She said smiling while looking at herself - Thank you

\- You are ready too

\- Thanks Momo - Jirou said looking in front of Momo's mirror - Mina ¿Isn't something missing from your costume?

\- I don't think so, ¿Why do you say so? - Ask the pink girl

\- Touch your head

Then Mina did it, but that left her more confused

\- I have nothing

\- Exactly - The 5 girls said, the pink one only saw them more confused - Your hat

The pink after hearing that, quickly left and headed to her room

\- If we don't remember her, she would leave without it and nobody would understand her costume - Tsuyu said

\- I'm ready - Said Hagakure putting a white blanket on top

\- ¿A ghost? - Momo asked

\- It's perfect for her - Uraraka said hugging Hagakure

With Mina...

She was heading to her room, once inside she was looking for her hat

\- There you are - She said when she found it under a sweater and putting it on - I almost forgot you - She said that and left her room to return to Momo's, but when she reached the elevator...

\- ¿Shouto? - Said the pinkie surprised

Todoroki did not answer, he only saw Mina with her costume

\- It was supposed to be a surprise - Mina said in a sad tone looking down

She told Shouto to wear costumes themselves, but not to see each other until they arrived at the party to guess what they would wearing

\- You're beautiful Mina - It was the first thing Shouto said, which Mina turned to see with a smile - My witch

\- Don't tell me like that - She said mockingly - ¿And your costume?

\- In my room, I'm going to get dressed and see you at the party

\- ¿Will you tell me what it is?

\- No

\- But you just saw me in my costume, it's not fair - She said while pouting

\- It was an accident and you know it - The elevator door opened on Shouto's floor - See you - He said while giving Mina a kiss on the cheek and then entering his room

Mina flushed, just returned to Momo's room

\- All set - Mina said at the door - ¿Do we go now?

\- Yes - They said

They all went down and met on the first floor, a Muslim shouting at a shark, a werewolf talking to a Pikachu and a clown (Iida), death (Sero) sitting on the couch, Batman (Tokoyami) taking a soda next to a spider (Shoji), the rest was already gone

\- Cute costumes - Midoriya said

The girls were disguised as a witch, a ghost, a nurse (Uraraka), a zombie (Jirou), a pirate (Tsuyu) and a police officer (Momo)

All the students went to the building that the school had chosen, once inside...

Everything was decorated with horror themes, skulls in corners and food tables, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, cobwebs, black and orange lights

\- Your costumes are amazing - Said a female voice behind the students - ¿How did you make them?

Everyone turned to see, it was Mei, the crazy woman who spent creating "babies"

\- Yours is nothing more than cloth, but it is incredible - She said while looking at Kirishima - Yours is very racist! But it's amazing - She said turning to see Bakugou and touching his whole body

Everyone walked away from that scene as quickly as possible; they knew that Bakugou was going to honor his costume with the poor girl

\- ¿Eh? - They said 2 boys who wore almost the same costume - ¡BRO! - They said before giving each other a brotherhood hug and they didn't stop laughing

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were disguised as sharks, only that Tetsutetsu was a hammerhead shark

Each student left by his side, Mina was with Hagakure talking while looking for her boyfriend

\- ¿Has not yet reached? - Ask Hagakure

\- I don't know - Mina said shaking her head in all directions

\- ¿What is his costume?

\- I don't know - She said with a drop in her head - He didn't tell me - At that moment her phone rang - He just sent me a message that says he's coming, but I don't know if he's close

Todoroki was at the entrance, but when he was about to enter, he saw Bakugou totally irritated coming out of some bushes

\- I finally lost her, damn crazy - Said the blond who then turned to see - ¿What do you see Half and Half?

\- I do not know

None said anything, they just prepared to enter

\- You can't pass - Said a blond at the entrance - You don't have a good costume

\- Listen croissant I'm not in the mood for this, a crazy attempt to rape me and my friend - Bakugou said irritated

\- You can enter - He said pointing to Todoroki - Go for your girl

\- ¿Eh? - Todoroki said confused

\- Your costume is very violent, it is not appropriate - Said the Aoyama

\- Enough - Bakugou totally irritated and subject to Aoyama's neck - ¿Do you want violence Paco Rabanne? ¿Do you want violence? ¡Well you found it! - Shout Bakugou taking Aoyama to an alley

Todoroki was totally confused by what he had just seen, he didn't want to waste any more time and prepared to find Mina

\- Hey handsome stranger - A redhead girl said - ¡Do you want to dance with me?

\- I don't want, I have a couple

Todoroki had to avoid several girls in his search, the truth no one recognized him for how he was dressed, and he walked a few seconds until he collided with someone

\- Sorry

\- Sorry was my ... ¿Todoroki?

\- ¿Who you are? - Ask the bicolor confused

\- It's me - Said the girl lifting the sheet on top - ¿See? ¿You understand? Hahaha

\- Hi Hagakure - Said the bicolor with a drop in the head - Where is...?

\- Mina - The invisible interrupted him - She's in the bathroom, she's waiting for you, she thought you wouldn't come

\- Something weird happened at the entrance that stopped me

\- ¿What thing? - ask the invisible

\- I don't know how to explain it to you, I'll go find Mina

He finished talking with the invisible and went to look for the pink, had the advantage that she did not know how he was costume and planned to surprise her

As Hagakure said, he saw her coming out of the bathroom and headed towards her

\- Hi Mina - Todoroki said

\- ¿Hi? ¿Do I know you? - Mina said confused

\- ¿Really Mina?

Mina was still confused, she came up with a way to recognize him, he took her arms and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, she was surprised and opened her eyes wide

\- ¿Shouto? - She said softly

\- You finally found out - He said while giving her a smile - ¿Do you like my costume?

\- ¡Of course! - She said looking at him from head to toe, a few seconds passed and approached to his ear - I love vampires

\- Today we can spend the whole party together

\- They'll discover us - Said the pink in a worried tone

\- I do not think so, I passed in the middle of everyone and none recognized me - He said quietly

\- And ... - She said adjusting her hat in a different way - This way they won't see my face, we're luckier that the lights are black and orange - She said while giving him a hug

Todoroki gave her back, they both decided to move on to what was like the dance floor, they took advantage of the fact that they put a slow song and started to dance together

\- I like this a lot - She said putting her head on his chest

\- Me too - He said putting his head on her shoulder - I told you we'd be fine

\- And it seems that we are not the only ones who have a good time - Mina said watching her dancing friends, then Shouto also turned to see them...

Uraraka and Midoriya danced together, Kaminari and Jirou too, it seemed weird, but Bakugou was dancing with Momo, Tsuyu was dancing with Iida and Hagakure was nowhere to be seen

They were like this for a few minutes, until they changed the song to a little more moved, they all separated and they went to a corner

\- That was nice - Mina said blushing - Let's repeat it

\- Whenever you want - He said smiling

A few hours passed and they were still together, either hugging, dancing and giving each other a kiss, time was short when they were together they barely realized that many students were already retiring

\- Mina, I think we should go now - Shouto said

\- Yes, the best thing would be that ... - She couldn't finish because she received a message - The girls are waiting for me. What…?

\- Go with them

\- ¿Sure? - She said something worried about him - ¿Will you come back alone?

\- Don't worry about me, go

Mina before leaving gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and met outside with the girls

\- Mina is here, we can go - Jirou said

All the girls left, but of course, the conversation was inevitable

\- ¿What's it like dancing with Bakugou? - Jirou said

\- It's weird, but he can be tolerable in that regard - Momo said - Speaking of which, Mina ¿Who was the guy you were with all night?

\- ¿How did you…? – Said Mina nervous

\- We recognize you easily – All the girls said

\- He was a very cute vampire - Tsuyu said

\- Tell us - They said all at the same time

\- He is ... - They all paid a lot of attention - Someone very important to me - She said that and then blushed - And I love him very much

\- Awww - They all said

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**


	13. Meeting Rei

It was Saturday morning, Mina was preparing to go meet Shouto's mother, she was very nervous, she didn't know the situation why she was there for and she knew it was not convenient to ask, but that did not take away her nervousness, quite the opposite

She spent several minutes trying on different outfits, from some very striking to others too casual, in the end she decided to put on a white shirt with black stripes, a blue jacket next to blue pants and put a black collar around his neck

\- I'm ready - She said nervously while looking in front of the mirror

At that moment someone knocked on her door, she was almost sure who was

\- Password - Mina said to the other person

\- We have no password Mina - Shoto said on the other side of the door

\- Correct - She said as he opened the door and put Shouto into the room - ¿Do I look pretty? - She said with shame

\- Always, ¿Are we going now? - He said extending his hand, to which Mina subject and prepared to leave the house

They walked for a while until they reached the hospital, but before you enter Mina was frozen

\- ¿What's wrong Mina? - Todoroki asked worried

\- I really want to please your mother Shouto - Mina said sadly and looking down - But I don't know if I'll do it right

\- Of course you will –Shoto said holding her chin and looking her in the eyes - Don't worry, just be yourself

Mina just smiled and gave her boyfriend a hug before entering the hospital, the first thing they did was go to the reception and then go to Rei Todoroki's room, every step they took made Mina more nervous, it was when they stopped in front of a white door, Shoto knocked on the door waiting for an answer and the first thing they heard was a gentle "Go ahead"

\- Wait here Mina, ¿okay? - Shoto told her before entering

\- Sure - Mina said smiling

\- I will tell you when to enter - Shoto entered first and went to his mother and gave her a hug - ¿How do you feel mom?

\- Very well - Said the white-haired woman - ¿Can you get up for a moment? - Yes but ¿why? - Rei looked at him confused

\- There is someone who I want to introduce you

\- Is...? - Rei asked with a smile

\- Yes, it's her

With those words, Rei got up carefully from the bed with Shoto's help and he told Mina that she could already enter, which the pink girl did with a big smile on her face

\- Hi - Mina said very sadly

\- Come - Shoto said holding her hand and bringing her closer - Let me introduce you, Mina she is my mom, mom she is my Mina

A few seconds passed for Todoroki to realize what he had just said

\- Wait, that was not what ...

\- Hi, I'm his Mina - Mina said putting herself in front of Rei

\- Nice to meet you Mina - Rei said gently - Shoto has told me many things about you - She said with a smile

Mina turned to see Shoto who was with shame, for what he had just said and heard, while Mina's smile was big and nothing will erase it

\- I'm going for water; I'll leave you to meet - Said Shoto still with shame and leaving the room

The 2 women sat on the edge of the bed and started talking to get to know each other, without touching the issue of why Rei was there, little by little Rei realized why her son every time he mentioned Mina had a big smile and his eyes lit up, Mina was simply a charm

\- You're a great girl Mina - Rei said smiling at him - I'm so glad that Shoto found someone like you

\- ¿Really? - Said the horned girl putting a smile that was growing more and more

\- Sure, it's been a long time since Shoto didn't smile so often but when he started telling me about you, his smile was always present and I see why

Mina was blushing more and more at Todoroki's mother's words, she didn't know everything she had influenced Shoto

-¿ I interrupt? - Shoto said entering with a tray in his hands

\- No, calm son, ¿What do you bring there? - Rei asked

\- Some food, I thought they would be hungry

Todoroki had brought some juices with some cookies, some fruit and jelly, the 3 of them prepared to eat

After a few minutes of eating and continuing to talk, the visiting time was over and a nurse kindly informed them that they should leave

\- It's a shame that you should leave now, I really enjoyed this visit - Said the white-haired woman - Hopefully you can come next time Mina

\- I will gladly do it - Said the pink girl smiling

\- Bye mom - Shoto said while giving her mother a hug

After that beautiful visit, the young couple left the room

\- You like her Mina - Shoto said surrounding her with his arm

\- I know - Mina said letting herself be hugged by Shoto and sticking more to him

When they left they realized that it was not so late and they still had enough time to go somewhere else

\- Come on - He said holding his girlfriend's hand

Mina was confused, but still followed Shoto

They walked until they reached a mall, Shoto knew that there is one thing that they had not yet done as a couple and that Mina wanted to, go to the cinema - ¿Which do you want to see? - Shoto asked Mina as they watched the movie list

\- ¿Can I choose it? - Asked the excited horned girl, it was the perfect opportunity to be alone with her boyfriend in public - This - She said pointing to the screen

She had chosen a romantic one; Shoto was already waiting for it so he was not surprised at the choice, just bought the tickets and then goes for something to eat

\- Shoto, you're spoiling me too much - She said pouting

-¿You do not like?

\- I do not know

Both were confused, but still Shoto bought the food and entered the movie theater

They were lucky that they had touched seats that were far behind, so there would be no problem if someone saw them

Once they sat down to enjoy the movie, Mina lay down almost on Todoroki's neck

\- How delicious it smells - Whispering the pink girl

She was smelling the bicolor perfume, if she knew which one it is she already knew what to give him

While Shoto, he was hugging and stroking her hair, every once in a while he gave her some kiss on the head, so they spent the whole movie


	14. Merry Christmas

The class was organizing a small Christmas party, some were decorating the first floor while some were buying the gift of their invisible friend **(Not Hagakure),** Mina has to give a gift to Jirou and Shoto to Sero, and however they would also give each other gifts

Mina was decorating with Uraraka and Tsuyu; she was confused when she saw that they put some leaves on the ceiling

\- ¿What is that? - Ask the pink girl

\- Mistletoe - They both said

Mina was thoughtful; she had no idea what it was

\- ¿You don't know what it is for? - Uraraka asked to which Mina shook her head in denial - It's simple, the 2 people who are under it have to kiss

That gave the pink girl an idea

-¿Where did you get them?

\- Hagakure and me went to a store near here

Hearing that, Mina went to her invisible friend who was putting some colored lights

\- Come with me - Mina said holding her friend's arm and pulling her out of the house

\- ¿What do you need me for?

\- I need you to take me to where you bought the mistletoe

The 2 girls headed to the store

While with Todoroki...

He was at home, his face was against the table, he had no idea what to buy for Mina

\- ¿Are you still suffering for the gift? - Asked his sister entering the room

There was no response from the bicolor

-I can help you with that - Fuyumi said sitting next to him

Shoto raised his head, while watching her sister grab a notebook to write

\- Clothes maybe

\- No, she and her friends go out almost every weekend to buy clothes

\- Okay, not that - Said the white-haired woman writing in the notebook - ¿What do you think about makeup?

\- I do not know nothing about that

\- Well, that neither - She said while writing again - ¿Jewelry?

Shoto kept thinking after hearing that

\- It's not a bad idea…

\- ¿But?

\- I feel that it is not enough, Mina means a lot to me Fuyumi, I want to show her something that surprises her

They both kept thinking for several minutes

\- I got it - said the bicolor

\- ¿What is it? - Fuyumi asked excitedly

\- Bring your laptop and the old man's credit card

Fuyumi was confused but quickly brought the 2 things her brother asked for

**AT NIGHT**

All the students were partying and eating, soon they were going to open the presents

Mina was with some of the girls on the couch, they wanted to see who would be the first 2 that would get under the mistletoe, while Shoto was sitting in a chair without moving

\- You 2 do not move - Uraraka said pointing to the 2 people who were under the mistletoe, her voice caught the attention of almost everyone around - They are under the mistletoe, you know what it means

\- Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss - They all said around

The 2 people were getting uncomfortable, but they earned it when they got right there

\- Kiss him Jirou - Mina and Uraraka shouted

\- Pika-Pika - Sero and Kirishima shouted, they didn't stop laughing, which made almost everyone laugh too

The screams increased when Kaminari kissed the cheek of the purple haired girl

Mina turned to see her boyfriend who was still sitting in the chair, they both smiled and she signaled him to follow her out, they took advantage of everyone bothering Kaminari inside

\- I wanted those will be us Shoto - Said the pink while hugging the bicolor

\- We can do it, out here

With that comment the pink girl stood on tiptoe with the intention of kissing her boyfriend

But at that moment Iida's voice was heard saying that they were going to open the gifts and had to separate

\- Let's go back Mina, we'll do it later

"Of course we will," thought Mina, she had a great surprise

The couple returned without anyone noticing and they met with their friends to open the gifts, which were:

Mina received a new dress that Momo gave her, Todoroki received a watch that Kirishima gave him, Bakugou received a box with balls to control the anger that Jirou gave him, Midoriya received protein that Kaminari gave him, Hagakure received stuffed animals that Iida gave her, Jirou received a scarf that Mina gave her, Kirishima received hair dye that Mineta gave him, Tokoyami received a black cape that Shoto gave him, until Aizawa received a great gift that everyone gave him which was a new sleeping back

Once all the gifts were distributed, all the room was cleaned and everyone returned to their rooms, except Shoto who left with a bag in his hands directly to his girlfriend's room, which she received him by putting a blindfold on his eyes

-¿And this is for what? - Said the bicolor confused

\- You don't see the surprise I have for you

They both entered and Mina guided him to the bed, once they sat down she took off the bandage and exchanged the gifts they had for each other

Shoto was the first to open it; he received a shirt and a sweater whose designs were stained

\- ¿You like them? - Mina asked looking at him with emotion

-Of course, thank you Mina - Shoto said giving her a kiss on the cheek

It was Mina's turn, there were 2 small boxes in the bag, she chose the smallest one first and opened it

\- It's beautiful Shoto - Mina said giving a hug to Shoto

Shoto gave him a gold bracelet with the initials "S&M", seconds later Mina opened the other box and saw the contents and opened her eyes wide

\- AHHHHHHH! - Scream Mina

\- I'll take that as a "I like" - Shoto said with a drop in his head

\- TICKETS FOR PARIS! - Scream Mina hugging and kissing Shoto's face repeatedly – THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST BOYFRIEND! ¿When are we leaving? - She asks excitedly

\- When we finish the first year

Mina could not contain the emotion and hugged him again with more force, making them both fall into bed, it was when Shoto noticed something on the roof

-¿What do you have on the roof?

\- Mistletoe - Mina said smiling – That is the surprise

Mina had put mistletoe on ALL the roof of her room, Shoto saw her again while still smiling

\- You know I would kiss you with or without mistletoe

\- I know, but - She said bringing her face closer to Shoto's - Now it doesn't matter where we are in the room, it's the only thing we will do

Shoto smiled at him at that moment and then kissed her, Mina grabbed a blanket to cover them while they kissed all night

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**


	15. Shoto's Birthday

The class was holding a surprise birthday party for Todoroki, each of the students had something different to do: Sato was in charge of baking the cake, Momo and Jirou would be in charge of making the decorations, Midoriya and Iida had to keep him distracted by making he would go around with them all over the city, Bakugou-Kirishima-Kaminari and Sero would take care of the drinks, the rest would help in whatever they could

But with Mina ...

The pink girl was in her room, lying on her bed with her face on the pillow, she had no gift for her boyfriend, Shoto's birthday being so close with Christmas; Mina spent her money on Shoto's Christmas present.

She was a long time like this, until someone opened the door

\- ¿Mina?

She didn't answer

\- ¿What happens?

\- I am a horrible girlfriend, Hagakure

\- ¿Why do you say that? - Ask the invisible worried

\- We are having a party for Shoto, and I have no gift for him, I am his girlfriend, I should be the first to have it or have proposed the idea of the party

Those of the idea of the party were Midoriya and Tsuyu

\- Don't say that, I'll help you do something for him

The pink girl raised her head

\- I have an idea, but I don't know if you still have that

\- ¿What thing?

\- ¿Do you remember what we use at the sports festival?

With Shoto ...

They had been circling for almost 2 hours, they should only receive a message from someone who told them they could come

\- ¿Why did we come here first? - Ask the bicolor

\- To buy something - Midoriya replied

\- But we are in a women's clothing store, ¿Why do we enter?

\- For a gift for my mother - Answered Iida nervous - Her birthday is next week - He lied

"Birthday" was the only thought of Shoto, none of his friends had said anything for his birthday, the only ones were his parents, his sister, his brother Natsuo and an unknown number; which Shoto assumed it was wrong

Mina didn't even tell him something

"I guess everyone forgot" Shoto thought as he sighed

Midoriya and Iida noticed that Todoroki was looking down and somewhat sad, and they still didn't receive any messages

\- Hey, ¿Are you hungry? - Iida asked to which both nodded - I know a good place near here

The 3 went to a nearby restaurant, they took advantage of a moment that the bicolor got up to go to the bathroom to call the girls

\- ¿Do you have everything ready? - Iida asked

\- Speaking of which, we need you to distract him a little more - Momo said

\- ¿Why?

\- We had a small problem, Bakugou and Tsuyu started fighting and destroyed the cake that was already ready, we took an hour and a half more

\- Okay, I have an idea

The call ended

\- Midoriya, let's eat and take a train across the city, don't ask just trust me

When Shoto returned they ordered and ate, when they finished they went to the train station and took the one that would go further

On the train the bicolor fell asleep

\- Iida, ¿Did you tell Todoroki something for his birthday?

\- No, ¿And you?

\- Neither, I think anyone has said anything

At home...

They sent Bakugou and Tsuyu to their rooms to think about what they did

In Mina's room ...

She had her "gift" but it was something that made her very embarrassed

\- ¿Do you think he likes it?

\- Please Mina, it's perfect, he loves you so no problem, let's help with the party

The invisible and the pink came down to help, they made the cake that was even better than the first

Everything was ready, just missing Shoto

\- Iida, everything is ready, bring him - Momo said talking on the phone - Very good, they will last a while, but they are already on their way

Kirishima and Kaminari were about to grab a piece of cake, but some headphones stopped them

\- Not yet idiots, until Todoroki arrives

With Shoto ...

He was depressed, he hoped that with all the friends he made and even his girlfriend, someone would say something, but nobody had done it all day and it was already getting dark

\- Thank you for coming with us Todoroki - Midoriya said

\- No problem , that's what friends are for - He said sadly

There was little to get to the house

From far away they could see that all the lights were off

\- It seems that there is no one - Todoroki said

To open the door...

\- ¡SURPRISE! - They all shouted

That scare almost made Shoto's hair turn totally white, they all appeared in front of him

\- ¿What is this?

\- A party for you Todoroki - Mina said smiling

Shoto smiled back and entered the house, where everyone gave him a hug

\- Happy Birthday - Mina said hugging him too - Don't think I forgot, only we couldn't tell you anything to surprise you - She whispered in his ear

\- Thanks Mina - He said hugging her tighter

The rest of the party was ...

\- Todoroki, Cheers - Kaminari said with a soda in his hand

Both collided cans in a sign of friendship

\- Blow out the candles and make a wish - Midoriya said

At the time of blowing out the candles, Shoto turned to see everyone around her, especially Mina and thought: "I already have everything I could wish for", he simply put them out and everyone celebrated, then they cut it

\- How good is the cake - Said the bicolor eating a piece

\- How good you like it, it was the second we did - Momo said with a drop of sweat watching Tsuyu and Bakugou

After cleaning everything, Mina sent a message to Shoto to go to her room, which Shoto did. Once he arrived, Mina gave him a quick kiss on the lips and put him in her room

\- I'm going to give you your gift, but first I want to ask you something

\- What?

\- ¿Do you like cheerleading?

Todoroki was confused, until Mina took off her coat, revealing the cheerleading uniform she was wearing at the festival, Todoroki had not seen Mina wear it at the time, but now he was too flushed just seeing her

\- I think you liked it - Mina said getting closer to him

She kissed him more tenderly than before as she sat on his lap and surrounded him with her arms

\- You are beautiful Mina

\- Thanks Shoto - The pinky said kissing him again - The truth was a little embarrassed to use it, but seeing your reaction I know it was worth it

\- It doesn't matter if you use this or not, with you by my side is enough to make it the best birthday

Those words made Mina hug him much harder than before.

\- Happy Birthday


	16. Final Exam

\- Silence - Aizawa said in front of everyone - I have the results of your exams, and some let me very dissapointed

The hero who spent a lot of time in his sleeping bag was giving the exams to each of the students, when he arrived at Mina, she saw her grade and ducked her head in disappointment, which Shoto noticed

They gave it to him and he saw that he get 8.2 out of 10, ¿how much would Mina have get ?

The rest of the class continued normally, until the exit bell rang, but ...

\- Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero I need you to stay a moment - Aizawa said - The rest can go

Everyone went out, Shoto saw that Mina's gaze was low, ¿how bad had she been on the exam?

Shoto went on his way, but he was going to ask the pinkie what was going on when she reached the bedrooms

With Mina ...

\- Your grades have disappointed me a lot, no matter if your skills are the best, if you neglect your studies you will not be able to pass the year - Aizawa scolded them - Luckily you still have one last chance to pass the year, the last exam, but you will have to get a very good grade each ...

Mina when she heard how much she had to take out almost got her eyes from opening them so much, after that, she left the room and went straight to the bedrooms without saying a word ...

In the rooms they were almost all were on the first floor, they were watching TV and playing cards while betting money

Shoto was on the sofa reading a book, everyone was in business when those quoted by Aizawa opened the door and they surrounded them

\- ¿What happened? - Iida asked

\- Only we have to get a very good grade in the last exam or we will fail the year

Shoto upon hearing that, turned to see Mina who said nothing and went to her room

\- Go with her - Whisper someone behind him

\- ¿What? - Ask the bicolor

\- She needs someone to support her and help her, ¿who better than her boyfriend?

\- Thank you Hagakure

After hearing the advice of the invisible girl, Shoto sneaked into the room of the pink, once in front of the door, hit it

\- Mina, ¿Can I come in?

The door slowly opened, showing a totally depressed Mina

Mina took his hand and put him in the room

\- Mina tell me that ...

\- I will not be able

\- ¿What?

\- The last exam, the professor told me that I need at least a 9 to pass

\- ¿How much did you get in the ...?

\- 3.1 - She said depressed and lowering her head - I know not ...

Shoto hug her

\- I know you can Mina - He said without letting go - I will help you

\- ¿Seriously? - Wonder Mina surprised

\- Of course, tomorrow we will start studying

The pink girl began to kiss Shoto's entire face while saying "Thank you"

The next day...

Shoto took his notebooks to study with Mina, she received him with a hug and they sat on the floor ...

\- Let's start with ...

\- ¿Are you hungry? - Ask the pink girl

\- ¿What?

\- It's good to eat while you study, ¿Do you want something from the kitchen?

\- No thanks, I think ...

\- I'll be right back

Mina got up and went to the kitchen, Shoto stood waiting for her to return, after a few minutes she returned with some cookies in her hands

\- I'm ready

\- Very good - Said the bicolor holding his book - Let's start with ...

Mina got up again and stood in front of her mirror

\- ¿What are you doing now?

\- I adjust my hair, it doesn't look too cute

"I understand why you have those grades" Thought Shoto

He wanted to help Mina, but she looked like a girl who used any excuse not to study

\- Mina, sit down and study

The confused pink obeyed

But after a few minutes, she brought her face close to Shoto's to kiss him, but Shoto put his hand on her face

\- ¿What did you do? - Mina asked confused - ¿Why didn't you kiss me?

\- I won't kiss you until we study

\- ¡¿ EHHH ?!

\- You heard me - Shoto said seriously - In fact, until we study I will not hug you either

\- ¡YOU ARE VERY CRUEL SHOTO!

\- No, I'm fair, you need to study and without distractions

\- ¡YOU'RE BAD, I WANT TO DO IT!

\- I propose you something

Mina calmed down and saw him directly

\- If you manage to pass this exam with the grade you need, I will do what you want

\- ¡¿WHAT I WANT?! - Mina asked excitedly

\- What you want

Mina's eyes lit up, and her pupils looked like stars

"I think I exceeded myself" Shoto thought when he saw Mina's reaction, which she started to read automatically

Little by little Mina was approaching Shoto, she began to tickle his palm

To which Shoto held her hand, and Mina smiled

\- At least this will help you focus

Both continued studying without interruption, from time to time Shoto was asking questions, which Mina answered without mistake

\- ¿Do you think I'll pass? - Mina asked

\- If you respond as well as now, you will

They were studying almost every day until the day of the exam arrived

\- Mina, come on - Shoto said waiting for her outside the room, quickly she opened - ¿Ready?

Mina kissed him on the lips

\- Totally

\- Let's go

Both went out and went to the exam

All their friends were gathered, studying or reviewing the subject, some already knew that they would approve regardless of the result, a few others did not, and in this group was Mina, but Shoto was confident that she would approve

\- Sit down - Aizawa said - I don't want to scare you, but if some do not pass the exam, they will fail the year. Without pressure, start

After that "motivational" speech, everyone started, Shoto was watching Mina take the exam, she was answering everything quickly and with a smile on her face, it seems she was doing well, but he also had to focus on his exam

With the passage of time, when a student finished the exam this was leaving the classroom

"I studied this with Shoto, I know the answers" Thought the happy pink

By the time Shoto came out, she turned to see Mina and she smiled at him, she was doing great

After about 25 minutes later, Mina finished and handed it to the professor

She left the room with a smile, and met behind the lockers with Shoto

\- ¿How did you go?

\- Very good

\- ¿Sure?

\- Totally - Mina said while hugging him - Thank you

Days passed and the exams were already reviewed, Aizawa as usual delivered them with a smile on his face, when he gave it to Mina

\- ¡AHHHHHH! - Shout the pink

Everyone turned to see her, Shoto worried until ...

\- ¡9.4! - Shouted Mina happy

Mina started to dance with happiness

\- Ashido, sit down - Aizawa said staring at her

She obeyed, turned to see Shoto who was smiling very happy

At the end of classes, everyone celebrated that they had managed to pass to second year

Shoto and Mina were in the middle of the celebration dinner, and retired to the bicolor room

\- I knew you could Mina - Shoto said looking into her eyes

\- Thank you. ¿Can I claim my prize?

\- S-Sure

\- Take off your shirt

\- ¿What? - Todoroki asked blushing and surprised - ¿Why?

\- My prize is that now every time we sleep together, you will do it without a shirt - Said the pink smiling

\- It's fair, you approved and I promised

Then Shoto took off his shirt and Mina hugged him

\- We are in second year Shoto

\- New stage Mina - Said the bicolor kissing Mina's head

¿What will they expect in their second year at UA?


	17. Paris

\- ¿Which do you think I should wear? - Mina said holding 2 jackets

\- The black one - Hagakure said

Hagakure was helping to choose the clothes Mina would wear for her week in Paris with Shoto, she already had 3 suitcases ready

\- ¿Are you nervous?

\- A little, I've never flown in my life

\- I do not mean that

Mina blushed

\- You, Todoroki, Paris, alone, a whole week. ¿What more can you ask for? - Said the invisible throwing herself in Mina's bed

\- ¡Do not say like that! - Mina started hitting Hagakure with a pillow

With Shoto ...

He was also preparing his things, he would only carry a small suitcase

\- This will be enough, let's see - He said as he pulled a sheet of his pants, it was a list with all the reminders for his trip - Luggage: READY, the flight leaves at 04:30 am, and confirm the reservation at the hotel and restaurants i think this is it

He turned to see his alarm clock which said 06:38 p.m.

\- In 2 hours I should sleep, I better eat something

There was almost no one, many of his companions had left with their families, and the few that remained would not leave, on his way to the kitchen he met Tsuyu and Kaminari

\- Hi Todoroki - They both said

\- Hello - Said this opening the refrigerator - ¿Will you stay here every vacation?

\- In 2 weeks I will go with my parents and brothers to the hot springs - Said the frog girl

\- On Saturday I will go with Jirou to eat, ¿And you?

\- Tomorrow I will go with M ...

\- M...? - Tsuyu

\- My brothers on a trip to Europe

\- How lucky are some - Kaminari in dramatic pose

\- Good evening - He said grabbing a soda and a frozen pizza and took them to his room

With Mina ...

\- ¿Will you bring me a souvenir?

\- ¿From my romantic vacation? ¡Of course! - Shout the pink girl

\- ¿What time should you leave? - I ask the invisible

\- I forgot - She said with a drop in her head - I will sleep with Shoto so he will tell me

\- You say it as if it were something so normal

\- ¿What? We've slept together since before we were dating

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- That sounded bad

After spending almost 2 hours, she went to the room of the bicolor which was almost asleep, she got into his bed and woke him up

\- Hello - She said smiling

\- Hi - He kissed her - We have to wake up early so we have to sleep now

\- ¿What time?

\- We have to be at the airport at 2

Mina almost got her eyes off hearing that, but she understood why

\- Good evening - It was the last thing he said before they both fell asleep

In the airport...

Both had gone through all the procedures without problems and were hoping to board the plane

\- I already knew this would happen - said the two-color boy who had Mina asleep on his shoulder

He was the one who slept the least, he woke up 1 hour earlier than he told Mina to be able to shower, call the taxi, be able to make his and Mina's breakfast, and give Mina time to take a shower.

\- Mina wake up

\- ¡Uh? - Yawn

\- We have to get on the plane, come on - He grabs the bags and headed for the entrance door

\- ¿But why are we going through this door?

\- We go in first class Mina

Mina's eyes widened and she hugged Shoto

On the plane, Mina sat in the seat next to the window and Shoto on the shore

He noticed that Mina was very agitated and her hands kept shaking

\- ¿Is it your first time flying?

\- Y-Yes

\- Don't worry, I'm here with you

The plane took off and Mina closed her eyes and hugged Shoto, after a few minutes she realized that the fear was less than she thought

\- See, there's nothing to fear

\- Thank you

Mina looked like a child looking out the window at the clouds, Shoto just saw her and thought "How cute she is", which lasted very little since the dream that Mina had won and fell asleep on Shoto's shoulder

\- Sleep, babe

Shoto was sleepy, but he just couldn't fall asleep, he was eating, playing with Mina's hair, he even put on a movie and still didn't sleep

At one point Mina began to drool and Shoto cleaned her with a napkin

When he was finally going to fall asleep the pilot gave the warning that they were about to land

"¿So fast? ¿Is it 9 hours already?" It was what Shoto thought

Mine awake

\- ¿How did you sleep Shoto? - Yawning

\- G-Good ¿And you?

\- Wonderfully, I can't believe we are in Paris - She said looking into his eyes

Both got off the plane and took their bags, grabbed a taxi and went to the hotel, which was the most luxurious in the city

\- ¡Its beautiful! - Mina said looking inside the hotel

"Not as much as you" Shoto thought with a smile

\- Bienvenue - Said the receptionist - ¿Avez-vous une réservation?

\- Oui, au nom of Shoto Todoroki - The bicolor replied

Mina was amazed, since ¿When did he know how to speak French?

\- Le voici, Shoto Todoroki, chambre pour couples - Said the receptionist handing them the room card - Votre chambre est au dernier étage, comprend un balcon donnant sur la Tour Eiffel, un très grand lit, un service de chambre et tous les services de l'hôtel sont à votre disposition

\- Merci beaucoup - Said the bicolor taking the key and going to the elevator next to Mina, she kept seeing him - What?¿

\- ¿Since when do you know how to speak French? - Mina asked excitedly

\- For years, ¿do you want me to teach you?

\- ¡Of course! And I can also teach you something French that I once saw in a movie - she said blushing

\- ¿What is it?

\- It has to do with a kiss ...

In the room...

\- ¡It's huge! - Mina said watching the room - It's almost as big as the first floor of the dorms

Shoto put the bags on the side of the bed and headed with Mina to the balcony

\- It's beautiful - Said the pink watching the sunset next to the Eiffel tower while hugging her boyfriend, she turned to see him and saw how his look was a bit weird - ¿Are you okay babe? - She asked worried

\- I'm just a little tired, I haven't been able to sleep since yesterday

Mina took him inside and she sat on the bed

\- Come

He didn't understand but he did, she grabbed his head and put it in her lap, this made Shoto blush

\- Just relax Shoto - Mina said with a smile

She started stroking her head with the intention of sleeping, she didn't mind if they go tomorrow to visit, the only she cares is that he was fine

After a few minutes he fell asleep, she arranged it better in bed, being careful not to wake him

\- How cute - she said smiling

The next day...

Shoto was waking up slowly

\- Good morning - Mina said jumping on him

\- Hi Mina, ¿is it already morning?

\- Yes, you slept a lot, but don't worry, I already ordered our breakfast, or so I think

They both showered and their "breakfast" had arrived, Mina's French was bad, she ordered a tuna and some cans of corn for breakfast

\- I wanted to do something nice - Said the pink girl lowering her head

\- Don't worry baby, let's go to the hotel restaurant and I help you

They both went down for breakfast and a waiter attended them

\- Pour moi ce serait a sandwich au jambon et pour elle une salade de fruits avec du yaourt - The bicolor order

\- Oui monsieur - The waiter said before retiring

Mina was melted with the french that spoke Shoto

\- ¿What did you order?

\- Wait and see

After a few minutes the food arrived

\- ¡You're the best! - She said watching breakfast

After breakfast...

Both were touring Paris all day, boating, having lunch and Shoto bought Mina many things like: clothes, shoes, basically if Mina liked it he bought it, but there were times when he almost exaggerated, he tried to buy the dog of a model

\- ¡¿Do you think he will propose you marriage?! - Hagakure asked by phone

\- ¡Do not scream! And I don't know, we are still very young

\- ¿Where will he take you tonight?

\- I think the Eiffel tower

\- ¡AHHHH! - Scream of emotion

\- ¡Do not scream!

It was true, Shoto was going to take her to the restaurant that was in the Eiffel Tower, ¿Why is it so special? Because it is a restaurant exclusively for couples

\- ¿Ready Mina?

\- Of cour ...

Shoto was wearing a totally black tuxedo with a red tie

\- You have no idea how much I love when you wear a suit - Mina said biting her lip

\- The same I tell you when you wear dress - Shoto said looking at her from head to toe

She wore a low-cut purple dress, which stopped seeing a little of her skin due to its design that had holes slightly above the hips

\- I just finish putting on makeup and I'm ready

\- Fine

After a few minutes, both went down

\- Bonne nuit - Said the receptionist

\- Merci également - Shoto said

\- Keep talking like that and I'll jump on you babe - Mina whispered in his ear

That blush bicolor

In the restaurant, they went in the elevator and Mina saw the whole city fascinated

\- I see why they call it the city of love - She said hugging the bicolor by the neck

\- I know now - He took her hips and started kissing her

Before arriving they separated, the reservation was already made so they sat at a table near the window

\- ¿You know? The heights scare me, but here with you - She held his hands - They don't scare me

When the food arrived, Shoto ordered apple champagne and was served in glass cups

While they were drinking they crossed their arms to give each other a drink

At a certain point they went out into a small hallway in the same tower that overlooked the entire city.

\- The view is beautiful

\- It is - Shoto noticed that his shoe was untied and leaned down to tie it

\- Hey Sh ...

Mina froze when she saw Shoto bowed to her

"¡¿THIS IS REAL?!" thought Mina

\- I d...

\- ¿What? - Ask the bicolor getting up

Mina stared at him for a few seconds and understood that everything was a misunderstanding, luckily he did not listen to her and did not understand what had happened

\- ¿Do we go back Mina?

\- S-Sure

They finished dinner and returned to the room ...

\- Today was amazing Shoto - She said hugging him

\- Je t'aime Mina

\- I warned you

Mina pushed him to the bed and started kissing him


	18. Valentine's Day

February 14, Valentine's Day

Loved by many, and others did not care ...

In the case of the students of the UA, at the beginning of their second year, the first activity that the school was going to carry out, was basically an anonymous or dedicated card delivery for each student

However, one of the students was not present ...

\- ¿Isn't he here yet? - Iida asked while watching an empty seat

\- No, Todoroki hasn't been here all day

Those words depressed Mina, the pink girl was with her face on her desk and her arms on her head, she had a very special gift for her boyfriend, it was a letter and some chocolates, although it wasn't much; it was something she had done from the bottom of her heart, and she wanted to give it to him in person

\- ¿Excuse me, is this class 2-A? - Asked a girl with wings similar to those of a butterfly, it was one of the new students of first year

\- Yes, it's here - Iida said

\- Thank you, come in

After saying that, another blond-haired girl and another girl with something similar to thorns in her arms entered carrying a sack with letters

\- We're here to deliver Valentine's letters - Said the blonde girl excited

\- Yes, that - said the thorns without emotion, the truth she was there for punishment, not because she wanted

Many cards were drawn from the bag and they were dealt: 18 for Midoriya, 20 for Bakugou, 16 for Kaminari, 17 for Kirishima, 16 for Sero, 15 for Iida, 9 for Shoji, 0 for Mineta etc ... For the girls: 23 for Momo, 20 for Mina, 17 for Jirou, 19 for Tsuyu, 18 for Uraraka and 20 for Hagakure

\- ¿Who is Shoto Todoroki? - the blonde asked

\- It's the boy with bicolor hair and a scar in his eye - Midoriya said

\- He's very cute - Said the thorns girl changing her attitude and shaking her head looking for him

"He is mine!" thought Mina very jealous

\- He hasn't come all day

\- ¿Could you give him his letters? - ask the girl with wings to what everyone nodded - Thank you

She handed the bag to Iida and then they withdrew

\- Here's more than ... - Iida was counting the cards - 50 cards

"¡MINE!" thought Mina totally jealous

Mina had no interest in reading any of the letters, she only wanted one person, but he didn't show u

\- ¿Why does Todoroki have more than 50 cards and I have none? - Mineta said hitting his desk

\- Maybe because he is the most handsome of the whole school - Momo said keeping the cards

\- I'm handsome too - said the dwarf

\- God free us from the world in which someone thinks you are handsome - Jirou said laughing, to which everyone laughed

Back in the bedrooms, more specifically in Mina's room, as soon as she opened the door, someone covered her eyes ...

\- BUT ¡¿WHAT THE ...?!

\- It's me Mina

She recognized the voice and calmed down

\- Shoto, ¿Why do you...?

\- Your surprise is not ready yet

That excited Mina, apparently he planned something for her ...

\- Ready, you can open them

As soon as she opened them, her surprise was immense ...

A giant teddy bear (almost 2 meters), he held a bouquet of roses for her and most strikingly, the room was totally surrounded by chocolate boxes ..,

\- ¡This is beautiful! - Scream Mina throwing herself into Shoto's arms to hug him - ¿Did you do all this for me?

\- Of course - said the bicolor giving her a quick kiss

\- ¡Wait! - She said taking something out of her backpack - I also have something for you - She said while she gave him the letter and the chocolates - I know it's not much, but ...

\- It's the cutest thing anyone has done for me - He said smiling - I love you so much Mina

She hugged him again

\- But Shoto ...

\- ¿What's going on?

\- ¡Here are more than 500 boxes of chocolate!

\- I did not know which one you would like more, so I bought all the boxes that were - He said grabbing a box and then open it

Mina took the chocolate and put half in her mouth and approached Shoto, he understood and ate the other half until his lips met

\- Very sweet

\- We have more than 10,000 more chocolates to do it


	19. Chaos in Scientific Fair

The first activity of the second year was a scientific fair, it was an event that was optional for students, which made almost none of the students of now class 2-A sign up, of the 20 students only 2 signed up

In the room of one of the participants ...

\- ¿Is this your project Momo? - Uraraka asked while watching the project

\- It looks very complicated - Tsuyu said while reading the project report that Momo had written

\- It is not so complicated, it is only a theory and an exposition that: "We are not in a single single universe, but these findings that i present to you imply a significant reduction of the multiverse to a much smaller range of possible universes"

All the girls were left with a poker face, ¿What did they just hear?

\- Sounds interesting - Mina said, she after "universe" did not understand anything that the black-haired girl said

With the boys ...

\- That's a summary of the project - Iida said finishing reading his summary - ¿Doubts?

All the boys had burned their neurons trying to understand some word of what he said

\- I'll show you - Iida turned on the device and made a very strange sound

\- Sounds like someone strangles a clarinet player, and I speak from experience - Bakugou said sitting on the edge of the bed

Everyone turned to see him with a little fear

\- It's supposed to be a white sound machine - Iida said checking the device - I already found the fault

\- ¿Does the sound have colors? - Kirishima asked surprised

\- ¿What will the rainbow color be like? - Kaminari asked with his eyes lit

No comments...

The day of the fair ...

All the various projects were being exhibited in a room that had UA, although it was not mandatory to participate, it was mandatory to be present to see the projects and vote which would be the winner

While the girls were supporting Momo to be the winner, Shoto secretly while walking stroked Mina's hair and horns making her blush

With the bicolor ...

He was with Midoriya, Bakugou, Kirishima and Kaminari; everyone was walking and looking at the projects, to see which ones were the most interesting

\- ¿Which project do we see first? - Ask the bicolor

\- I don't know - Midoriya said with a pamphlet in his hands - ¿How about the simulator of flavors?

Almost all the boys were interested in that, the creator of such a machine was a third year student

When they arrived she gave them a device that they should put in their mouths

\- ¿What is this? ¿And why do I feel that I am not the first person to have it in my mouth? - Bakugou asked with the device in his mouth

The girl gave them some crackers and each put them in their mouths, but she told them not to chew them

With the press of a button, the device in their mouth began to alter the taste of the cookies, making them sweet

\- ¡DELICIOUS! - Kaminari and Kirishima shouted

\- Not bad - Said the bicolor

After that experience they saw in the distance to Iida giving the same talk to some first-class students and immediately changed direction

While they were walking they met the girls, who did the same with Momo, decided to join and all together they walked together, only that Shoto and Mina were behind everyone very close

It was when they found a project called "The Rejuvenator" which was done by student Mei Hatsume, which was being observed by one of the judges; Midnight

\- ¿Do I just press it and that's it? - Midnight asked

\- Exactly - The girl with yellow eyes and pink hair answered - Will make you rejuvenate for a limited time

\- Interesting - Midnight said while pointing in her notebook

\- ¡You, the heroes course! If you like, you can touch it - Mei said pointing to the students

The boys 5 passed to it and put their hands to it and the machine began to shine and expel smoke

\- ¡NOT ALL AT THE SAME TIME! - Shout Mei altered to see all the boys touching the machine together

Like almost all her inventions, it exploded, leaving much of the place with a large cloud of smoke

\- ¡¿Hatsume again?! - Shout the teacher

\- I don't see anything - Hagakure said trying to find her friends

\- I don't see you Hagakure - Mina said laughing

\- Listen - Jirou said when she heard a small noise

What was heard were cries, but baby cries, the students quickly collaborated to remove the smoke from the explosion so that they could see what the origin of the crying was, when the smoke left ...

On the floor it was possible to see 5 babies crying, one with blond hair and spikes, another redhead and with spikes too, one with green hair and curly hair, one blond and with a black ray painted in the hair, and another with hair bicolor, it was very obvious who they were

\- ¡HOW CUTE! - Mina and Hagakure said while they watched the babies

When the other girls turned to look for Mei, she was gone, leaving the babies on the floor

Kirishima and Midoriya were bothering Bakugou, Kaminari was crying and Todoroki was crawling pointlessly on the floor

\- ¡Grab them! - Midnight shout at the girls

Mina without hesitation grabbed Todoroki, Hagakure to Kirishima, Tsuyu to Bakugou, Jirou to Kaminari and Uraraka Midoriya

Aizawa a few seconds later analyzed the situation and told them not to release them

\- You look prettier as a baby - Mina whispered to baby Todoroki who was asleep in her arms

After questioning Mei, who hid in the bathroom, she confessed that the effect on them would be temporary, but she did not know how long it would last, since it had never happened that no one returned to such a state

Therefore the girls would be babysitters of the babies, and they would have the day off, so they were returned to the bedrooms

They believed that being nannies would be an easy thing, but ...

\- ¡Don't touch that! - Jirou shouted at Kaminari who was holding her earphone

\- Bakugou you hurt me - Said the poor frog girl whose hair was being pulled by Bakugou

\- ¡Come back here Midoriya! - Uraraka shout to see the boy float out the window

Almost all were a problem, but not for Mina, Todoroki was very calm and curled up in her while he slept

\- It seems you touch the calmest baby - Hagakure said next to her while she held Kirishima

\- I know - Sneakily kissed him on the head - It's my baby

Mina spoke ahead of time, he started crying making others cry too

\- ¡¿What's going on?! - Scream Mina somewhat altered

\- Maybe they are hungry - Tsuyu said trying to calm the explosive baby

\- ¿And what do babies eat?

\- I think we have a problem

After several hours of research, they went to the nearest store and bought baby food and diapers, only they bought in excess

After heating the bottles, each girl feeds her respective baby in their room

With Mina ...

She was sitting on the edge of her bed feeding Shoto, she had him in her arms

\- How cute you are

The baby finished taking the bottle and stared at Mina, moving his small arms towards the face of the pink girl

\- ¡What is it little one? - Mina asked smiling at the baby, who held Mina's cheek and smiled - Awwww

Mina put the baby on the bed and started playing with him

\- ¡Where is the baby? - Mina covered her face with her hands and then took them off - ¡Here he is!

Shoto began to laugh, they were playing like that for almost half an hour, then they switched games to hide and seek, Mina hid under the bed and Todoroki was looking for her, Mina from below only saw him while he was crawling through her room, but he could not find her started to cry

\- Shhh, calm down, I'm here - Mina reloaded it and tried to calm him down - I won't leave you alone little one - Mina said smiling and taking away his tears

Shoto just stopped crying and snuggled in her chest, which made her blush, Mina was lulling him until he went back to sleep in her arms, so that she would fall asleep

The next day all the girls made a kind of cradle with the cushions of the sofa so that they did not fall

\- How tired it is to have a child - Jirou said while having a cup of coffee

\- ¿What happened to your shirt? - Tsuyu asked Uraraka that she had a stain on her shirt

\- I didn't put Midoriya's diaper well

Mina and Hagakure tried not to laugh ...

Thus they spent several days in the care of the babies, they had permission to miss classes without their note being affected ...

\- ¡I CAN NOT ANYMORE! - Shout Jirou

\- We only had 1 week - Tsuyu said with all her hair done a mess - Let's put them up for adoption

\- I support you

A glow appeared behind them, from the sofa more precisely

\- ¿What happens?

\- ¿Where we are?

\- I'm hungry

The girls turned to look at the sofa and did not believe it, what were previously babies of a few months, now they were children of approximately 7 years

\- ¿Boys? - They asked to see them

They saw them and backed away shortly

\- We will not hurt you - said Hagakure approaching them

\- ¡A GHOST! - They all shouted trying to run away

Hours later ...

The girls took them to a nearby park and bought them ice cream and let them play in the nearby games

\- Well, now they are children - Jirou said with an ice cream in her hands - ¿Is it better or worse?

\- I don't know - Mina said biting her ice cream

With the kids...

They were playing on swings and railings

\- ¿Do we have powers? - Kaminari asked looking at his hands

\- I don't know - Bakugou said sitting on Todoroki's left side - I don't know why, but it's very hot

\- ¿Really? I'm very cold - Midoriya said on Todoroki's right side

\- ¿Why is my hair white and red? - Shoto asked while looking at a reflection - It's weird

\- Not as much as my hair - Kirishima said holding his hair - It is very pointed

\- She is very pretty - Midoriya said looking at Uraraka

\- The one with purple hair, very pretty - Kaminari said

\- No, the pink one is the prettiest - Todoroki said

The boys got together planning something ...

\- ¿What will they be talking about? - Ask Hagakure looking at them together

\- Maybe toys or something

The girls kept talking and did not notice how some of them approached slowly with something in their hands, they carefully pulled their shirts to get their attention

\- ¡Awwwww! - They said all

They were giving them totally blush flowers, Kami gave Jirou a white flower, Midoriya gave Uraraka a yellow flower, Shoto gave Mina a pink flower

They hugged them without hesitation

At night...

They decided to rent a movie and buy popcorn to see with the children, all the way back the children were not as different as they were before; Bakugou annoyed Midoriya and Kirishima controlled him, Kaminari talked about random topics, and Todoroki went very quiet back

\- ¿What the...? - Aizawa said when he saw the children

They explained what happened and they started playing with Eri who was visiting

\- Kids, dinner is ready - Momo said serving dinner - I sound like a mother

\- Totally - Joke Uraraka

The children sat at the table and stared at the food, but did not touch it

\- ¿What's going on? - Momo asked surprised

\- ¿What is this? - Bakugou asked touching the food with the spoon

\- Tofu and spinach burger, it contains protein, which a child needs to grow a lot

They all looked disgusted and pushed the plate forward, got off the table and climbed into the elevator

\- Rude - Momo said with a tear in each eye

\- It's not your fault,¿If you were a girl again would you like to eat that? - Ask Hagakure

\- No

Mina meanwhile she try to look for them together with the girls, ¿Why? She had some food stored in her room and she knew Shoto would like it

They lasted a while finding them, because they all separated and got into different rooms, except Shoto who was surprisingly in his room "reading", Mina found him

\- Hi Shoto, ¿what are you doing? - The pink girl ask to him

\- Reading

\- But the book is upside down - Mina point

The little bicolor noticed it and turned it around

\- ¿Are you hungry? - Mina asked to which Shoto nodded

She take him to her room and there he gave some sweets, which he ate quickly

\- Thank you - Shoto said with a chocolate in his hands

\- You are welcome

Shoto broke the chocolate and gave half to Mina

\- Thanks Shoto, you are very cute

The little bicolor blushed

\- Awww

When they put the movie in the night, all the boys fell asleep on the floor and the girls returned to their respective rooms

The next day...

They all came in the elevator with a planned day with the little ones

\- I'm going to take Kaminari to the park - Jirou said with a backpack ready

\- Me to Midoriya at the ice cream shop and at the cinema - Uraraka said with tickets for a children's movie

\- I'll take Todoroki to eat pizza - Mina said excitedly

It was all joy until ...

\- ¡MOVE PIECE OF SHIT!

\- What was ...?

\- Oh no

The scene they saw was the boys already in their current age about to kill themselves

\- ¡WAIT KA-CHAN! ¡IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!

\- ¡NO SHIT!

Bakugou started to hang Midoriya with a scarf

\- ¡IDIOT THAT'S MINE! - Shout Jirou trying to grab her scarf

\- ¿What happened? - Mina asked her boyfriend

\- Well, we woke up here and Midoriya was over Bakugou and he woke up first and yelled at him ... ¿But what happened? The last thing I remember was that we were at the fair and a light and then we woke up here

The girls explained in detail what happened, and even showed them the photos of them babies

\- Shoto, ¿Can we talk in private? - Mina whispered to the bicolor, and they both left the bedrooms

\- ¿Did you take care of me all this time?

\- Of course - Mina said blushing - And I would do it again

Shoto kissed her and she blushed

\- I love you - she whispered as she hugged him - I was going to take you to eat pizza, but you're back to normal

\- ¿So? Let's go - Said the bicolor holding Mina's hand


	20. Mission

Police station…

Todoroki, Kirishima, Bakugo, Kaminari and Midoriya were sitting next to Aizawa on a bench waiting for the police chief

\- ¿Why do you think they called us? - Asked the redhead

\- I don't know - Kaminari said eating his chocolate - Maybe they'll give us a medal

\- ¡You're right!

\- ¿Why would you idiots receive a medal? You have not done anything - Bakugo said while playing "Bomberman" in his cell phone

\- Silence - Aizawa said getting up - Here he comes

They all got up to receive the police chief, who invited them to enter the office

\- I guess you don't know yet why you are here - The boss said to what everyone shook the head - We need your help

\- ¿For what?

\- We discovered that in a building near the center of the city is involved in the black market of the sale of slaves

Everyone opened their eyes in horror, even in this world such people exist

\- ¿Why don't you call the professionals? They are still students - Aizawa said worried

\- For the life of those involved inside the building, the moment they see that there professional heroes inside the building will not hesitate to take hostages or kill slaves.

Everyone turned to see, with that look everyone agreed, they would

\- We will - All the boys said together with Aizawa

Hours later, on the way to the bedrooms ...

\- Remember, you cannot say a word to anyone - Aizawa told them before opening the door, to which everyone agreed - Very well, go to sleep, tomorrow you have to be 100% focused

They all went in and forcibly gave a smile to everyone who asked if they were okay or what had happened

Shoto directly went to his room and lay down on the bed, after a few minutes someone knocked on the door

\- ¿Babe are you okay? - Mina asked with clear eyes of concern

Maybe Shoto cheated on everyone, but he couldn't fool her, Mina knew him perfectly

\- Yes, don't worry, I'm just a little tired

Mina looked at him from head to toe and hugged him

\- You can tell me evrything Shoto - Mina said sweetly while hiding her face in her chest

\- It's nothing, I promise you - Shoto said as he kissed her head

Mina knew he was hiding something from her, Shoto was not very good at lying so she decided to stay with him all night so they could go on a date tomorrow

It was when in the middle of the night the phone received a call, it was time to go

He carefully put on his hero costume and before leaving he kissed Mina on the cheek and covered her with the blanket, then left the room.

All those summoned to the mission gathered on the first floor

\- No one die today - Kaminari said supporting them all

As they drove to the location of the building they were given instructions

\- We will enter through the roof - Aizawa said while driving - Bakugo, you will be in the front building with these binoculars and you will tell us where there are guards, remember you have to be very quiet

\- Okay - Said the blonde taking the binoculars

\- ¿How do we get through the roof?

\- Hawks will help us to enter, first Kirishima and Kaminari will go and knock out those on the roof, then the rest will climb and we will advance until we reach the basement, Todoroki, you will go behind me, if things get ugly, I hope no, you will have to freeze the whole place

Shoto nodded, after a few minutes they reached a parking lot and walked wearing costumes to the newly mentioned building, and placed themselves on the roof

Hawks arrived and took the electric blonde and the redhead and took them to the roof of the building they were supposed to enter and the rest just stood in front waiting

\- Tell us what you see Bakugo

With the binoculars he can see how one of the subjects moved his arms in a strange way

\- You wont believe this, one of these assholes is having a heart attack or something ...

\- ¡It's me! ¡It's me! - Kirishima was shouting into the microphone - Roof clear, you can come

After saying that, everyone except Bakugo was carried to the roof and entered the building silently.

\- What a beautiful building - Kaminari whispered as they walked quickly down the corridors

\- 2 idiots in front of you, be careful - Bakugo said into the microphone

\- Understood

Aizawa managed to anticipate the 2 guards and wrapped them with their bandages so that later Kirishima and Midoriya knocked them out and then locked them in a cleaning closet, they did the same with 17 more subjects throughout 6 floors

\- You have already reached the middle of the building, according to the plans that the eastern police officer gave us, you are near the stairs that lead to the basement or you can use the elevator, but once you go down I will not be able to see you - Bakugo from the microphone

\- Very good explosive boy - Hawks said from the microphone - I will go for you and you will also enter the building

\- And for what you love most Bakugo, be quiet

Once Bakugo arrived with them, they decided to go down the stairs to avoid making noise

\- ¿Where are the slaves supposed to be? - Bakugo exclaimed upon reaching the basement and finding nothing

\- They must be here, they must be here

It was when a subject came out from under the ground between a kind of secret door that closed quickly, it was an Asian man with green antennae on his head

They quickly caught him and forced him to reopen the door

\- Open the door - Aizawa threatened him

\- Speak son of the great wall, speak, even in Mandarin - Bakugo also threatened him by holding him by the jacket

The man spoke, but in a very strange language

\- ¿What the hell did he say? - Kaminari asked confused

\- I think he's speaking French - Midoriya listening a little to the man

\- ¿French? ¿But what kind of Chinese is it? Speak French, tell him to stop speaking French

\- ¿And how do i tell him if i don't speak French?

Bakugo hit the man in the face

\- Speak English - The man only knew how to speak French - ¡No! I want you to speak in English, Chinese French - Bakugo began to hit him more him - You are Asian, don't come to fuck me with this shit…

\- I speak French - Todoroki stepped forward and started talking to the man - He says that we make a mistake, that soon we will regret it and ...

\- Come on Todoroki - Midoriya

\- There are lives in danger

\- Says Bakugo is a bitch

\- ¡¿What?! Tell this piece of ...

\- ¡Bakugo! - Kirishima prevented him from insulting more

\- Sorry, Half and Half, tell this piece of word with "S" that I personally will say word with "F"

The man spoke again

\- ¿What did he say? - Asked Aizawa

\- Again said bitch, but this time he mention your mother Bakugo

\- ¡Tell him then that his mom is an "H"!

\- Bakugo, prostitute does not carry "H" is with P - Kaminari said

\- ¡Right! And double, that his sister is a "P" and his grandmother is a cheap "P" who charges double because she has no teeth! Tell him all that

Todoroki said everything to the letter, and the indignant man spoke again and was surprised

\- ¿Did he say it again?

\- N-no this time he said to the teacher a word that means "cat"

Aizawa already fell out of all this, and especially because of the man's insult, he grabbed him with his bandages and was about to hit him, but he spoke again and Todoroki became angry

\- He says that we are marked to die just like the hostages

\- ¡Enough! - Midoriya already angry, he wanted to save the hostages - Tell us how to open that door, ¡tell me now or I will cut your balls and put them in your mouth!

\- ¡I'm over streak eyes tell me now! - Bakugo pointed his grenade glove at him - ¿How do we open the door?

The man spoke to which everyone saw Shoto

\- He said "Shoot me"

Bakugo fired the shot, but did a recoil scaring the man

\- Shit, I put the safety - He pointed again at the head of the man who, scared, started to touch the ground in a strange way and opened the door, but ...

\- ¡WATCH OUT!

In the bedrooms, more exactly at 09:30 a.m.

Mina was waking up and as she stretched her arms, she noticed that Shoto was not

\- ¿Babe? - Mina said when she saw the room completely empty - Maybe he is having breakfast

Without thinking, Mina put on one of Todoroki's hoodie and went out to breakfast with her friends.

While they were having breakfast, they wondered where some of the boys were, since it was very weird not to see them, it was when they turned on the television and went through the channels, when they found in the news the headline "UA STUDENTS RISK THEIR LIVES TO RELEASE PRISONERS"

The whole scene was a destroyed building, they could see ice, fire and debris everywhere

\- ¿What happened? - Momo asked to see the horrified scene

It was when the reporter said "Inside the building were about 30 people who were going to be sold as slaves around the world, mainly children, but thanks to these heroes they will be able to return to their parents"

Everyone put on a smile that lasted a few seconds ...

The camera pointed to an ambulance in which Bakugo, Kaminari and… Todoroki were being put into

Mina felt like her whole world was going down, the tears she could not contain, just like everyone else, she quickly went to her room and lay on her bed and hugged Shoto's hoodie with all her strength while the tears came out of her eyes

\- Please, don't leave me Shoto - Between crying was the only thing she said

She did not want to go out to finish her breakfast, she did not go to lunch, or even to dinner

The sadness that enveloped her was too much, although she could not cry for the moment, she had much more sadness to download

Almost at midnight someone knocked on her door, she opened it with what little strength she had left ...

\- ¿Who bothers ...? - She barely opened the door opened her eyes as much as she could

\- Hi Mina

It was him, the two-color boy standing in front of her with his arm and head bandaged, along with some bruises

\- ¿Mina?

Mina was just standing in front of him, the tears came out of her eyes again and without thinking she jumped up to give him a big hug as she hid her face in his neck and cried, Shoto just stroked her hair to try to calm her

\- I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the mission

\- That does not matter to me idiot - Mina said to him between tears and sobs

Shoto entered the room and closed the door and then lay down on the bed with Mina on top of him, he felt like Mina's tears were wetting his shirt and part of the bandage that he had on his body, but he did not care

\- I'm here Mina - Shoto said while kissing Mina's head several times

\- Please don't leave me Shoto

\- I'll never do


	21. First Anniversary

Shoto was in his room sitting on the edge of his bed while looking at a gift in front of him for the pink girl

\- I can't believe it's one year tomorrow - As he said this, a big smile formed on his face

It is 1 year since he and Mina became couple, tomorrow is their first anniversary, Shoto had a whole day planned to be alone with Mina, first he would make her a special breakfast, then he would take her to the park and he had booked in the best restaurant in town for dinner

When he saw that the clock in his room showed 09:30 p.m. , he was about to lie down to sleep, but his stomach made a hungry noise, Shoto had hardly had dinner for trying to bring the gift to his room without anyone seeing it, it was quite big

When he goes down to the kitchen he grabs a slice of pizza and warm it with his hand

\- I saw the gift - Said a female voice next to Shoto

\- ¡¿What the hell ...?! ¿Hagakure?

\- The same, ¿What are you doing?

\- I'm looking for something to eat, but ¿What are you doing here at this time? Or more importantly, ¿What are you doing naked?

\- It was hot and I fell asleep on the couch - The invisible girl was trying to say any excuse - Mina is going to love that gift

\- ¿Didn't you tell her or did you?

\- ¡Of course not! Nobody likes that a surprise be ruined - Hagakure returned to the elevator and whispered - She will also surprise you

Shoto couldn't hear that and got ready to eat the pizza, which he totally burned because he had pineapple and grabbed another slice, but they all had pineapple so he burned them all and grabbed a turkey sandwich and went back to his room

The next day…

Mina was in her room sleeping with one of the sweaters Shoto had given her, rather she borrowed it and never returned it. When it was almost 9 in the morning Shoto knocked on the door of her room

\- Mina, ¿Are you still sleeping? - Shoto asked from the other side of the door

\- N-no, give me a minute - Mina replied who had a messed up hair and tried to fix it quickly with a brush, after about 14 seconds she did her best and opened the door - Hi Sho, ¡¿Is that for me? !

Shoto had a tray with a plate of pancakes with honey and pieces of strawberry on them, a glass with orange juice and a rose in a small vase on one side.

\- Happy first anniversary Mina - The bicolor said smiling

Mina couldn't resist and give him a quick kiss on the lips and smile at him, they both entered, sat on the edge of the bed and Mina began to eat the breakfast Shoto had prepared for her

\- ¡It's delicious! ¿You did it?

\- Yes, mom helped me with the recipe and prepared them step by step especially for you

\- I do not deserve you Sho - Mina said giving him a kiss on the cheek

\- Don't say that, you deserve more

\- ¿Do you want to taste it? - Mina said holding the fork with a piece of pancake and bringing it closer to Shoto's face

Shoto took the bite of the pancake and smiled, Mina smiled back and continued eating, at some point Mina had a little honey on her cheek and Shoto decided to clean it, but ...

\- Mina, you have a little ...

\- ¿What thing?

\- I got it

Mina did not understand what Shoto was going to do, seconds later he licked her cheek making her blush too much

\- ¿W-Why did you do that? - Mina could barely speak which was still in shock at what had just happened

\- You had honeyon your cheek

\- And you couldn't tell me

\- Mina, you wanted it too, I know you

\- Maybe - Mina whisper

After that breakfast, they both took their respective showers and dressed

As they walked hand in hand to the park, Shoto managed to see a place under a tree that was shaded, without hesitation went with Mina and they both sat down

\- This is very cute Sho - Mina said as she laid her head on the bicolor's shoulder and looked at the park

Shoto stroked Mina's hair and horns, while watching her smile

\- Close your eyes for a moment Mina

\- Okay - smiling Mina did

Shoto stood up for a moment and grabbed a flower and put it on her hair.

\- Open them

Mina opened them, she had felt something did to her hair, she took out her phone and saw the flower Shoto placed in her hair and hugged him

\- Shoto is beautiful

\- Like you

Mina blushed at such a comment and lay back on his shoulder and then lay on his lap, which Shoto did not expect and made him turn very red and stroked his hair

Mina without notice it began to purr

"¿Are you a cat?" Shoto smiled at that thought, it seemed funny and adorable what Mina was doing, so he continued caressing her for a long time

When evening fell, they returned to the bedrooms to dress better for dinner, Mina put on one of the black dresses Shoto bought for her in Paris, while he put on a crimson tuxedo that Mina had chosen for him, with the help of Hagakure, she made everyone on the first floor, took advantage of Uraraka and some of the others had fallen asleep on the couch, took off her clothes and made Uraraka touch Kaminari while they were sleeping and made him float by window

\- ¡Kaminari flew off! - Jirou shouted when she saw Kaminari sleeping and floating near the electric cables

The boys when they woke up could not help laughing until the tears came out, after a few seconds they went out to try to reach Kaminari who already had an altitude of almost 600 m, all went through the back of the dorms and Shoto and Mina by the front without anyone seeing them, they got into an Uber that they had recently ordered and went to the restaurant, after a few minutes they arrived

\- Wait Sho, ¡¿Is this ...?!

\- Of course

\- ¡¿How did you know that I always wanted to come to this restaurant ?! - Mina asked excitedly

\- I already told you Mina, I know you

More or less true, Hagakure had long ago read Mina's diary in an oversight that she had the pink when she left it on her bed open, she read that and gave Shoto the tip to go to that place at some point, ¿When better moment than on their anniversary?

\- Mr. Todoroki - The waiter at the entrance - This way sir

Shoto took Mina by the hand and they both followed the waiter who led them to a table near the window from which the whole city could be seen

\- I'll bring you the menus

They both sat and looked out the window

\- Look Sho, from here you can see the dorms- Mina said pointing to the bedrooms that were seen in the distance

\- It's true, but ... ¿What is that floating on top?

\- I don't know, but whatever it is is floating towards an airplane

At that time the waiter brought them the menus and they did not give more importance to the object / person that floated over the dorms

They both looked that they could order

\- Sho, whatever you do, don't ask for soba - The horned girl demanded, she knew that before they gave them the menu he would ask for soba - It's our anniversary, ask for something different, for me

While Shoto loved soba a lot, he loved Mina much more, so he gave in to her.

Both decided to order the same, lobster and some soft drinks, after returning the menus they were talking about various things, Mina told him gossip that could be happening among his colleagues, Shoto did not care about any of that, but that made Mina happy so he put attention to the pink girl

\- ¿So Tsuyu likes it? - Shoto asked curiously, the truth Mina had caught him in the gossip

\- She doesn't want to admit it, but it's very obvious

\- ¿And what does he think of her?

\- He tries to hide, but he is very bad at it

They talked until they brought them dinner, Mina had never eaten lobster before, she bit the lobster shell and almost broke a tooth, Shoto explained how to break it and take out the meat to eat it

\- ¿Are you sure you don't need me to take you to the dentist?

\- It wasn't that bad Sho

After dinner, they decided to go back to the bedrooms, despite coming back a little late, there was no one, everyone went to catch the one who flew by the window, they went to Mina's room where Shoto had asked Hagakure to put the gift

\- ¡AHHH! ¡¿DID YOU DO THIS FOR ME !?

When he opened the door she found a giant pink and white cake

\- ¡YOU'RE THE BEST! - Mina couldn't resist hug him

\- Happy first anniversary Mina - Shoto hugged her back and kissed her


	22. Beauty Contest

Almost all the girls were at their table having lunch, when suddenly Momo joined them and had a smile on her face

\- ¿Where were you? - Asked Uraraka while eating a piece of broccoli

\- I was talking to Kendo, and she convinced me to participate in this year's contest

\- ¿hat contest? - They all asked

\- The beauty contest - Momo said smiling, after a few seconds of seeing all her friends she had an idea - ¡Hey! ¿Why don't you participate too?

They all looked at each other and began to doubt

\- But we are not so pretty - Jirou commented looking down

\- ¿What are you talking about Jirou? You're all too cute, come on - Momo was trying to cheer them up

\- I say it is a great idea, let's participate - Mention Hagakure excited - ¿What do you say?

They all looked at each other even without confidence to do it, it was when without them noticing Hagakure brought her head close to Mina's ear, who was sitting next to her and began to whisper to her

\- You will be able to impress you know who, and you will make him drool for you

Mina blushed a little, but her friend's words motivated her.

\- I will also participate - Said the girl with horns in a happy tone and smiling - ¿Who is with me?

It seems that Mina's attitude motivated the girls, who nodded and said "Okay"

\- ¿When is the contest? - Tsuyu asked

\- On Friday

At the boys' table ...

They were looking at their phones while having lunch, it was when one of them got a message

\- Hey, the girls are going to participate in the beauty contest on Friday - Midoriya mentioned looking at her phone - ¿Do you think any of them could win?

Everyone looked at him and started to think

\- I think Yaoyorozu can win - Kirishima commented as he took another bite of his hamburger

\- I think Jirou can win - Kaminari mentioned as he ate his soup again with a fork

\- Frog- It was the only thing Bakugo whispered

\- And you Todoroki, ¿Who do you think can win?

Everyone turned to see him, as they were curious about the two-color boy's choice

\- I think Ashido could win

\- ¿Why do you think that? - Bakugo was looking directly at him

\- And ¿Why do you think Tsuyu would win?

\- Touché

Hours later…

The girls after school went to the shopping center to buy the dresses, they had to rush since they only had 2 days to prepare with their routine and choose an outfit

\- ¿Which one will I see better? - Mina asked herself while holding 2 dresses in her hands; 1 black and the other purple - ¿Which one would Shoto like the most? ... No, no, no - Mina shook her head - He can't see it until the day of the contest, but ... ¿Will he go to see me? - Mina wasn't sure if Shoto even liked this kind of contest - Never mind, I'll win this on my own

She chose the black dress and bought it, along with all the other girls who did the same, together they returned to the bedrooms, and she went to her room to prepare her routine

\- ¿What can i do? ¿What I can do? - She repeated to herself while biting one end of a pencil and had a notebook in front of her - Maybe something with my acid, but the dress would melt and I'd be naked in front of everyone, I definitely don't want that - She kept thinking for a few minutes - Maybe sing, but my voice is not the best - She kept thinking - I wish I could do something like what we did in the dan... ¡Dance!

The perfect idea had come to her head, and the best part is that the dress she bought was not so tight, so she could move better, since she had her idea and her clothes, she just lacked her routine, which for her It wouldn't be that difficult, if she led several people in a few days and it turned out perfect, it shouldn't be a problem if she did a routine for her

But the sound of someone knocking on her door knocked her out of her thoughts, she quickly opened the door and saw her boyfriend

\- Hi Sho - Mina said with a smile and they both entered then she closed the door

\- I heard you are going to enter the contest on Friday

\- I will, I don't think I'm going to win, but at least I want to try

\- Do not say that, of course you will win, you are the most beautiful in all UA

Those words made Mina's cheeks turn totally red

\- T-Thanks Sho - Mina did not resist and hug him

\- ¿Can I see what you will wear?

\- You will see me with that until the day of the contest, nor will I tell you what I will do, I want everything to be a surprise - Mina commented smiling

\- ¿Can I sleep here tonight?

\- I would say yes, but I know you and I know you will try to find what I will use while I sleep, so better until Friday

Shoto gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then smiled at her - I'll support you from the front row - It was the last thing he said before going back to his room, on the other side whisper - I know you will win

Contest day ...

All the girls were in the dresser putting on their hair and makeup, while the boys were in the front row supporting their mates. They all wore something distinctive that sneakily supported them, well, almost everyone:

Kirishima made a ponytail

Bakugo put on a frog hat

Midoriya put on a shirt with the moon

Kaminari had 2 microphones in his hands

Todoroki put 2 Christmas reindeer horns on his head

\- You don't know how to hide, ¿right? - Iida asked when she saw her classmates - Remember that we have 6 classmates

\- ¿Does anyone support Hagakure?

\- ¿How the fuck are we going to support her? We don't know how it is - Bakugo replied - What's more important, ¿How the hell is she competing in a beauty contest?

Nobody answered

With Mina ...

She was very nervous while she finished her makeup, she was already dressed and had her routine memorized from start to finish, when she finally finished her makeup, she got up and drank some water while looking at her friends who were just like her

\- Girls come to see - Tsuyu whispered as she looked from one side of the curtain, the girls approached and saw their friends supporting her

Even Iida quickly made a sign saying "Let's Go Hagakure" so she didn't feel like anyone would support her.

They were all touched, especially Mina, although their relationship was still a secret, this was a beautiful gesture that he showed her in public

\- Let's give our best effort

They all nodded and went to prepare for the moment they were called

10 minutes later the contest began, each one of the girls nervously waited for their turn, the third of them called was Mina, when she walked many began to whistle and shout compliments at her, which Shoto began to make very jealous

"She is MINE" Shoto thought as he took out his phone and secretly took pictures of her while looking askance at the dress she was wearing and her cheeks changed to a strong red color "Too beautiful", was the only thing Shoto thought

After Mina passed by in her dress, she went back behind the curtain

\- You made it amazing Mina

\- ¡I almost pee for the nerves! - exclaimed Mina, all ashamed

After everyone paraded, it was time to show the routine they had prepared, which made the pink girl more nervous

While Shoto was eager to see what his girlfriend would do, he was just waiting for her in his seat while eating soba

\- ¿Where did you get that? - Asked Kaminari confused to see what bicolor was eating

Shoto just shrugged and kept eating.

\- Next, Mina Ashido with her routine - Midnight announced that she was the presenter of this year's contest

Shoto choked for a moment and put the soba aside to pay attention, at that moment Mina came out and the music started to sound and she began to dance slowly, but at one point the music changed to a more lively one and she put on a smile and started to move faster and jump with stunts in the air to end up tiptoeing, which left Shoto with his mouth open and made him applaud and then everyone else did, Mina managed to see that the he was the first to applaud him and couldn't help but blush, then she went back behind the curtain and Hagakure hugged her

\- ¡You were incredible!

\- Thank you - Mina said as she returned the hug

Each of them did a different routine

Momo created fireworks and performed with them

Jirou sang a song that herself composed

Uraraka floated various objects and formed the word "UA"

Tsuyu in front of everyone cook some cookies that smell delicious

Hagakure fought a mannequin for everyone to guess where it would hit next, nobody guessed

After everyone voted, obviously Shoto was going to vote for Mina, but after seeing her routine, he wanted to vote for her like 100 times, but he could only do it 1 time, after everyone voted the moment of truth came, all candidates were lined up sideways waiting to be called

\- 3rd place - Midnight announced the first 3 that received the most votes - Tooru Hagakure

Hagakure was totally happy and received her medal along with a bouquet of flowers and many applauded

\- ¿How is it possible? - Asked Bakugo totally confused

\- 2nd place ... - Everyone paid attention to the following name - Momo Yaoyorozu

Everyone applauded and she received a bouquet of flowers slightly larger than Hagakure's.

\- And the first place ...

Everyone, especially Shoto, paid a lot of attention

\- ¡Mina Ashido!

At that moment Mina was surprised and received a crown and a giant bouquet of roses and stepped forward where everyone applauded her, mainly Shoto who got up, which they all did and Mina shed tears

After the contest ...

Everyone congratulated Mina with hugs, but she saw that Shoto was behind the lockers signaling her to come towards him

\- I'll see everyone in the dorms, I have something to do - Mina said taking a few steps back

Everyone nodded and continued on their way to the dorms, Mina waited for everyone to go through the exit door, and without thinking, she went to hug Shoto

\- I win Sho - Mina said smiling and with the crown on her head

Shoto without hesitation kiss her gently on the lips - So my girlfriend is the most beautiful in UA

\- But I am 100% yours


	23. The new big 3

Already in the third and final year of school, their relationship was still a secret except for the invisible girl

It was a normal day of school, Aizawa was at the front of the class explaining a topic to everyone, when suddenly the speaker Nezu's voice was heard on the loudspeakers

\- Good morning, the students: Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya, please report to the principal's office.

\- ¡¿AGAIN?! - Bakugo shouted, which made everyone laugh - ¡¿NOW WHY?!

The 3 students got up and went to the office, during their way to the office all the teachers looked at them

But they were surprised when they saw Midnight lick her lips when she saw them and hit her whip against her own leg

\- ¿Don't you have the feeling that something bad is going to happen? - Midoriya said when he saw what the heroine had just done

The same heroine opened the director's door of the office, they entered and saw that he was sitting in his chair

\- Welcome, have a seat - Indicate Nezu pointing to 3 chairs in front of the desk

The 3 of them sat in the chairs and Midnight closed the door behind them

\- You will wonder why I called you here

\- If you are going to blame someone, blame the blonde - Said the two-color hair boy with his typical neutral tone of voice

\- ¡PIECE OF SHIT!

\- Easy guys - Midoriya tried to calm them down

Nezu just watched as Bakugo yelled at Todoroki and he didn't even move with his serious face

\- As I was saying, you will wonder why you are here, it is simple

The 3 turned to see the director who stood at his desk

\- As you will know 2 years ago the 3 big of UA were Tamaki Amajiki, Nejire Hado and Mirio Togata, last year…

\- ¡MORE EXTRAS! - Bakugo shouted interrupting the director

\- This year ... You are the big 3 of UA

The 3 were surprised seeing the director

\- ¿W-We?

\- I don't see anyone else here - The director said

\- Unless Hagakure is also here

They all got up and started throwing things around the room, it was not the first time that the invisible girl was with any of them and they did not know it, They start to throw onjects to the room and Nezu just see them surprised

\- That would be it, new 3 big UA

The 3 of them were still quite surprised, after that announcement they left the office, from which Midnight gave them a provocative look

\- I will see you soon, especially to you - Said the purple hair woman looking at the 3 students, but with more interest in the two-color boy

\- ¡We are still minors!

After that awkward encounter with Midnight the 3 returned to the class room where all their friends were waiting for them standing

\- ¿Is this an intervention? Because the one who uses drugs here is ...

\- It is not that, Aizawa told us that you are the new 3 big of UA - Momo said smiling and giving everyone a hug

Except for Shoto, who said "He didn't like hugs", the truth was that he only let Mina hug him and do more things, in resume, he just let Mina touch him and nobody else

Everyone made an after-school outing to the mall to celebrate their classmates' achievement, Shoto and Mina waited for a moment to be alone.

The first thing they did was that they all went to see a movie, they took advantage and sat next to each other and held hands while watching the movie, they had already practiced situations like this ...

And they invented a type of "Morse Code", they touched their hands with their fingers to try to say things like: "Hug me", "I love you" or "I want cuddles"

Luckily no one saw them while they were doing it

After the movie they decided to separate for a bit of exploration and then meet for dinner at a restaurant located in the center of the mall

Mina left with Hagakure and Uraraka and Shoto with Kaminari and Midoriya

With Mina, they were trying on clothes in a store

\- ¿How does it feel that your boyfriend is one of the 3 big of UA? - Hagakure said while "smiling" and holding a sweater in her hands

\- ¡Don't say it so loud! - Mina said with a completely red face - And he is the best, of that there is no doubt, for me he has always been

\- ¿Will you buy something to celebrate with him?

\- I do not understand

\- You know, clothes that he rips off with his teeth

\- ¡TOORU! - Mina was no longer pink, she was red for the shame - I didn't know you were so pervert, but it's not a bad idea

While she was looking for something to buy, she received a message from Shoto telling her to go out and meet near the bathrooms

She went out without her friends seeing her and she met her boyfriend, he guided her to a kind of cabin and both entered

\- ¿What is this place? - asked Mina

\- It's a photo booth, I thought you ...

\- I LOVE IT!

Mina without hesitation pressed the button that would take 5 different photos, each with a time difference of 10 seconds:

The first was Shoto hugging Mina from behind and kissing her cheek

The second was Mina and Shoto who shared the sweater that the bicolor was wearing

The third was Mina pressing Shoto's cheeks and kissing him

The fourth was Mina hiding her face in Shoto's neck

And the last one was both kissing on the lips and blushing

After they were all taken, they took the 2 copies that the booth gave them

\- If you don't like them, we can take ...

\- I love them - Mina said looking at the photos and smiling - They are perfect

After the photos they went out and joined the rest arriving by chance, they met to eat and then go back to the bedrooms

At approximately 11 p.m. Mina went to the bicolor's room and hugged him while she slept.

\- My boyfriend is the best of the big 3 - It was the last thing the pink girl said before falling asleep soundly


	24. Last Sport Festival

Students had been announced that tomorrow would be the last sports festival of their generation, everyone was very excited, it was the last chance to win the festival

On the night before the tournament, everyone was training separately either in their own rooms or in some gym, except for Shoto and Mina who decided to go running

They were both stretching in the garden without anyone seeing them

\- You already know the route Mina, we will go jogging to the park, then we will go to the mall jogging faster, and we will run back here again - Shoto commented while stretching his legs

\- Got it - Mina commented stretching her knees

After stretching both went to the entrance and began to jog, jogged side by side in case one of them suffered a cramp or needed rest the other would help, they jogged without any problem to the park

\- Park ready - Mina said catching her breath a little

They had to get to the other side of the park to continue their route, they decided to walk so that both of them could catch their breath a little, once they reached the end they jogged faster, at a certain point Mina started to tickle her thigh thats why she low the rhythm, which worried Shoto and made him back off

\- ¿Are you okay Mina?

\- ¡Of course! It's just that my leg feels weird, it tickles me

\- ¿Do we go to the hospital?

\- ¡No! ... I mean there is no need Sho, it will pass me, also we are about to reach the mall, I can have a drink and then we run to the bedrooms, we will take a shower and we will be ready for tomorrow

\- Wait, ¿Will we have a ...?

He could not finish the sentence because Mina entered the bathroom of the mall quickly, then they made the final run to the bedrooms, as it was late, no one heard them arrive, they had a light dinner, 2 tuna sandwiches with some cookies and a juice, then they they showered separately and went to sleep

The next day

They were all in the locker room, but Mineta tried to see through the hole that gave the girls' locker room without anyone noticing, luckily Shoto did it and kicked the chair that the midget was leaning on and fell to the ground, making everyone laugh at him

\- That and more you deserve Mineta

They made sure they were the last to leave and then meet in the hallway and hug each other and look each other in the eye

\- Good luck Sho - Mina said kissing his cheek and going with everyone, but before she left he kissed her lips and they both headed for the first part of the tournament, the race

Once they hear the alarm they all ran away, they had a strategy planned, Shoto would freeze the ground as he did in the first tournament and Mina would use her acid to skate on it, which gave them a good advantage since many were stuck on their ice and they could not get out, they kept running and avoided obstacles easily thanks to Shoto's great reflexes and Mina's incredible physical abilities, they were followed by several of their friends who broke free from Shoto's ice

But before they both crossed the finish line, Mina's leg began to cramp and made her slow down, unfortunately Shoto was ahead and did not see her and crossed the finish line first, Mina managed to cross the finish line as well, but she get to position 14

After that, Mina went to the dressing room alone to try to improve her leg, however Shoto followed her and examined the leg.

\- I think it just gave me a cramp, maybe I need ...

Without hesitation Shoto created a little ice around her leg, which made Mina blush when she felt the touch of Shoto on her leg, near her thigh, she without hesitation kissed him softly and hugged his head, they were there for several minutes , they spend there the time for rest after the race in which almost everyone went to eat so that Shoto could relieve Mina

\- Sho, if you are hungry you can go to ...

\- I will not leave you alone

Mina smiled and hugged him gently and laid her head on his shoulder as the minutes passed, the pain had already subsided and she could already move better, with some difficulty, but better than before

Once they returned, they would do the fights that have been done in past years, with the difference that it would be in pairs, and they would do it by a draw

8 teams of 2 people

When Shoto's turn came to find out which team he would be on…

From a box he takes a ball with the number 7-A, which indicated that he was the first member of group 7

\- ¡SHIT! - Bakugo shouted after taking the ball out of the box, it has 3-B written on it

\- Katsuki Bakugo and Tsuyu Asui make up group 3 - Indicate Midnight on the microphone

\- I know you wanted to go with Kirishima, but I hope we get far - Tsuyu said smiling

After a few minutes all the teams had already formed, but Shoto still had no teammate.

\- Group 7, Shoto Todoroki and Mina Ashido - Midnight said by the microphone

Shoto turned to see and effectively, Mina showed the ball that had 7-B written on it, and she had a big smile knowing that she would fight with her boyfriend

Seeing the groups, they knew they would fight Iida and Kendo

All the groups sat together, which was another very good excuse for them.

\- ¿How is your leg?

\- Okay Sho, ¿Do you have any strategy to use against them?

At the time of fighting what they did was that Mina jumped to distract them while dodging their attacks, so that Shoto created a huge glacier to freeze them, that way they could not move and Mina put her hands on their heads as a warning that she would release acid

They won the fight

The next one was against Uraraka and Momo

The fight started and they concentrated mainly on Momo, they both knew that she would create small things for Uraraka to throw at them, so Mina would be in charge of facing Uraraka and Shoto to Momo, Uraraka tried to make Mina float, but the pink girl was very agile in this type of combat where the opponent had to touch her to hurt her, on the other hand everything Momo tried to create; Shoto did not take long to set it on fire which put Momo in trouble who was cornered in a corner and Shoto kicked her in the stomach for take her out of the limits, then turned around and saw that Mina who had Uraraka at her feet and Shoto frozen her except head

They won and advanced to the semifinals where they would face Bakugo and Tsuyu

The cold of Shoto's ice made Tsuyu hibernate in the middle of the fight and Bakugo tried to wake her up with the heat of his explosions

\- ¡WAKE UP! - Bakugo yelled at Tsuyu

The truth they had forgotten that Tsuyu would be unintentionally affected by the cold, leaving Bakugo alone against them, he had a certain rivalry with Todoroki for the first year where he did not fight with his fire, after failing to try to awaken Tsuyu he left directly to fight Shoto, who did use his fire this time and made a fire barrier around him and Bakugo, Mina stayed outside the barrier and simply took Tsuyu who was still asleep and carefully took her out of the limits then go to help Shoto, she used one of the big pieces of ice that Shoto created to later jump on the fire which caused Bakugo to distract himself for a second and Shoto managed to freeze his legs

\- ¡FU..!

He could not finish the sentence because Mina kicked him hard in the neck, letting him unconscious and both took him out of the limits

They went to the final, which would be against Tokoyami and Kaminari

For Mina it would be a rematch for the first year, but Dark Shadow was very strong for her, so Shoto would go against him and she against Kaminari, when the combat started, Kaminari shot them electricity which Shoto blocked with an ice block and at the same time, he lifted Mina up so that she would not be hurt by electricity and she jumped to attack Kaminari and Tokoyami by throwing acid at them from above, and while they were distracted by dodging the acid, Shoto launched fire, weakening Dark Shadow who cringed greatly, and a bit of Mina's acid fell into Kaminari's shoes altering him and Mina fell with her feet on his face and Shoto put his foot on Tokoyami's chest while half of his body was on fire preventing Dark Shadow from coming out

\- ¡Shoto Todoroki and Mina Ashido are the winners of the sports festival! - Midnight announcement over the microphone, seconds later everyone applauded

After they were given third and second place medals, they were given the first place medals and Mina hugged him in front of everyone, but they all took it as a sign of emotion for the victory


	25. Little Neglects

Its a week before the students graduated, the relationship between the pink girl and the two-colored hair boy is still a total secret, largely because they knew how to hide and be alone together, and that the rest of the class would never expect anything between them

But ... With the passage of time they began to have little neglects that almost reveal their relation, such as:

One day Uraraka and Tsuyu have to do a homework with Mina and they decided to meet in Mina's room, there was nothing strange until then, they were working, but it was when they noticed some plates of food that were on a table

\- ¿Did you eat here last night Mina? - Tsuyu asked looking at the dishes

\- Y-Yes, i was a little hungry - Mina said picking up the plates, which still had some food

\- ¿Is that soba?

\- Y-Yes, I like soba

\- But ... ¿Why 2 plates?

\- I was very hungry and I served myself twice - Mina was already getting nervous, she didn't know what else to use as an excuse

\- ¿Wouldn't it have been easier to use the same pla ...?

She couldn't finish because Mina left the room quickly and left the dishes in the kitchen

\- That was close

Another day…

Shoto was in the locker room with the boys for a workout, when suddenly something fell out of Shoto's backpack and everyone was watching this object

\- ¿Is that a makeup box?

Shoto opened his eyes when everyone discovered what the object was, it turns out that Shoto accidentally spilled water on Mina's makeup that same morning without her knowing, and went to buy her more to replace it before she discover it, and he keep it in his bag

\- ¿Why do you have this Todoroki? - Midoriya asked grabbing the box

\- ¿Are you trying to hide your scar? - Asked Kaminari

\- It's not that…

They all stared at him, but luckily he had an idea

\- I-It's for my sister, today is her birthday and that's her gift

\- That makes sense - Almost everyone said

After that, Shoto had to make a detour and go to the city center to make them believe what he said, but ...

His phone rang and he saw a message saying: "¡¿WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MAKEUP?!" Shoto gulped after seeing the message.

\- I have a bad feeling

Seeing Mina angry was something he didn't wish for anyone

Another day…

It was 08 a.m. , Uraraka and Momo were brushing their teeth in the bathroom, seconds later Mina arrived ...

Her hair was a bit tangled and she was wearing a very peculiar jacket, she was too tired to realize that she was wearing it and she greeted her friends, who noticed the jacket, but did not remember where they had seen it.

\- Good morning Mina - They both said

\- Morning - Said the Pink girl grabbing her toothbrush and began to brush them

They both stared at the jacket, they were sure they had seen it before

\- ¿Is that jacket new Mina? - Asked Uraraka approaching her

\- I'm sure I've seen it before - Momo said

Mina spat and realized she was using it.

It was the jacket of Shoto's hero suit, the day before they decided to go to the cinema, but like it was very cold, Shoto gave it to her and she slept with the jacket on

\- I bought it yesterday - Mina said between stutters - It was on sale in the store and I really liked it

Another day…

They were gathered watching a horror movie, every Friday they met to do it as one of the last activities they would do together, everyone was gathered, even Bakugo was there

While watching the movie, a scene came out that made almost everyone scream, especially the girls

On impulse Mina hug Shoto in front of everyone and he pat and caress her hair.

\- There there, calm down

Many of them knew that Mina was very scary and hugged someone when she was scared, so it seemed normal to them, what seemed strange to them was that Shoto follow her the game and tried to calm her, in general he was very serious in those cases and did not do nothing

But they did not give it that much importance and they continued to watch the film with peace of mind

There were more neglects, but they went unnoticed by everyone:

That there were clothe of both of them in each other's rooms

That Shoto once had lipstick on his neck and various parts of his face and chest and everyone thought it was an allergy

That once they both went down to eat something at 03 a.m. and there were some of the boys playing on the first floor with a board game, but they thought it was a coincidence

This was her secret relationship until her graduation day


	26. Graduation

On graduation day ...

All were preparing for the ceremony which would be held at noon, then at night there would be a dance with the entire generation, and the next day they would have to get their belongings and leave the dorms to start their careers as professional heroes.

With the girls ...

They were trying not to cry knowing that they would no longer share the dorms with everyone and would no longer be able to do everything they did together: sleepovers, gossip, go shopping, and train together

They were in Momo's room where they combed and made each other up

\- I'm going to miss you girls - Momo said while combing Hagakure and avoiding tears from her eyes

\- ¡ME TOO! - Mina shouted hugging Uraraka and Tsuyu

With the boys ...

Everyone was in their room packing, they had already arranged and they were only killing time until the time came

Graduation ceremony…

All the heroes course students were in the front row, with their families behind them

Mina was happy to see her parents taking pictures of her

While Shoto was glad to see that his mother and siblings were there, they had obtained special permission for her to attend the ceremony.

One by one all the students were called, they picked up their degree and shook hands with Aizawa and Nezu and returned to their seats

When Mina went for hers, everyone applauded and Shoto smiled at her more than any other, when it was Shoto Mina formed a heart with her hands that only he saw and smiled at her

After the ceremony…

They were all with their families who were happy, Mina's family kept taking pictures of her while Shoto's only hugged him, especially Rei

After that ceremony everyone went to the dorms for a last lunch, they decided to make a mixture of all their favorite foods, Shoto and Mina sat together, but nobody gave it importance, they were laughing and telling various stories of their 3 years in UA

\- ¿Remember when I got my first high grade? - Kaminari said

\- Kaminari, that never happened

Everyone laughed at such a comment

\- ¿Remember when my hair was very messy for the day of the school photo? - Hagakure said while eating a piece of meat

\- ¡OF COURSE! It looked very strange - Mina said biting a piece of bread

Everyone looked at them confused, it seems that their friendship was on another level

They all kept eating and laughing, they even made a raffle, everyone would put a personal object in a box and the names of each one in a bag, the name of the person they took, it would be from which they would have the object

Shoto took out the name of Kaminari and kept some glasses, the ones from the electric quirk boy's suit

Mina pulled out Tsuyu's name and get a small black scarf.

After that everyone took a last picture together and headed to their respective rooms and prepared for the dance.

Shoto put on an all-white suit with a tie and blue, while Mina put on a long red dress with a flower near her left shoulder, which Shoto gave her.

The dance would take place in a building near UA, everything was decorated with bright lights, with white tables all over the place, a great space for people to dance, there was food from different places, even the teachers dressed in suits, or in case of teachers women with dress

\- Wow - the girls said when they saw the whole place

\- Even Eri came with Aizawa - Momo pointed to the little girl who was next to her teacher

They joined several tables to share the place while enjoying the music

\- Mina - Hagakure whispered in his ear - Invite him to dance

Mina was looking at Shoto who was in front of her talking to his friends and she was nervous, not because of dancing with Shoto, because it was something they had already done many times, because everyone could discover their relationship, and it was something that she did not want still discovered

But something got her out of her thoughts ...

Shoto took her hand and led her to the dance floor, making them dance together to the slow rhythm of the music.

\- S-Shoto

He gave her a look so that she turned around and saw that they weren't the only ones dancing, almost all of their classmates danced with each other, even with some of other classes

This caused Mina to calm down and lay her head on the bicolor's chest and gently hug him while they danced, in a moment the lights went out and Shoto gave her a quick kiss on the lips to which Mina gave a little laugh

They did not separate for several minutes and then they returned to their table to chat with their friends.

After the hours passed, it was time to say the last goodbye to everyone, the whole class started hugging and there were tears, while they were distracted between hugs and all, Mina took Shoto's hand and they both went out to the back from the building and she had a big smile with some tears in her eyes and Shoto wiped them away

\- I don't want this to end here Shoto, I want to continue with you

\- I don't want it to end either, but we won't be in the dorms anymore

Mina got a little depressed at that comment

\- ¿Where will you go tomorrow?

\- I guess to my house - Shoto said looking down

Mina knew that he didn't want to go back to that place, that was a house, but not a home

\- Shoto, I have an idea - The pink girl said hugging him by the neck - I know you don't want to go back to that place and I want to become independent from my parents so I want us to do something

\- What thing?

Mina kissed him on the lips and looked him in the eyes

\- Let's live together


	27. Appartment

\- ¿L-Live together?

\- Yes - Mina said smiling and looking into his eyes

\- ¿Don't you think its soon?

\- Maybe it is, but I think it is a great idea - Her smile only got bigger - We have slept together practically the last 3 years, I already got used to sleeping with you a lot and I think it would be the best ... ¿What do you say?

Truthfully Shoto thought it was a bit hasty, but seeing Mina's big smile and puppy eyes, it was practically impossible for him to say no to Mina, not to mention that he also loved sleeping with her.

\- Okay - Said the two-color caressing Mina's cheek - Tomorrow we will look for a place to live

Mina gave a small laugh and jumped into his arms wrapping him in a big hug

The next day…

By noon everyone had already collected their things and left the dorms, Shoto walked while he carried boxes with his belongings and Mina's, and she only carried some backpacks

\- Holding this all day is going to be very exhausting - Mina said walking next to him

\- Don`t worry, I have a solution for that

Mina looked at him curiously, it was when he stopped and put the boxes on the floor, took a key from his pocket, pressed a button and the car behind them rang

\- Wait ... ¡¿Do you have a car?! - Mina said totally excited, he nodded - ¡¿Since when?! ¡¿Why did not you tell me?!

\- I got the driver's license last week - The two-color said opening the trunk of the vehicle and putting away the boxes, the car is black with the seats covered in gray, it had 4 doors, but it was small, Shoto opened the door for her enter to

\- Smells like a new car - Mina said sitting down and putting on her seat belt, she was totally excited, seconds later Shoto entered and started the car

\- If you're hungry, I have your favorite cookies there - He pointed to the glove compartment

\- ¡¿OREOS?! - Mina excitedly opened the glove box and took 3 packages of the cookies and began to eat

Shoto smiled and started driving, Mina was totally excited, Shoto let her choose the music and she started singing, also Mina gave him cookies while he drives

\- I think we should look for the place first before going for the furniture

\- You're right ... Should we look for a house or...?

\- I thought it would be better to start with an apartment, you know the basics

Mina smiled and nodded, Mina started looking for apartments on her phone, she wanted them to be small since only the 2 of them would live there, she found several close to the city center

The first was a small apartment that had 2 bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen, they went to see it, the price was not bad, it was well located, but they did not see any sense in having 2 rooms since they would sleep in the same one, so they decided that that no

The second one was a little bigger than the previous one, it had a huge kitchen, a bathtub and a shower in the bathroom, it was furnished, the price was a little high, with seeing Mina, Shoto knew that she was not comfortable with not could decorate it as she wanted, they rejected it too

The third ... it was perfect, a single room, a medium kitchen, a space for a small living room, a bathroom that included both a bathtub and a shower, the place was a bit far from the center, but transportation would not be a problem with the car, not to mention that Shoto would teach Mina how to drive

\- This is perfect Sho - Mina said smiling and spinning while looking at the apartment

Just by seeing the smile she had, he knew that this was the one, without hesitation he went to the owner and bought it, returned with Mina and showed her the key

\- It's ours

Mina without hesitation jumped into his arms, quickly went to a locksmith and made a copy of the key, both got back into the car and went to buy what was necessary for the apartment, the first thing they decided to buy was for the bedroom

First they went to the beds section, they were seeing several sections: children's, large, marriage; they decided that it was too soon to go to that one; In the large section they found 1 that they loved: it was totally black and with curved edges, not to mention that the mattress was very soft; then they kept seeing more things for the room: they bought a nightstand with a green lamp, brown curtains and a shag rug that Mina loved

Then they went to the bathroom section, they bought some white waterproof curtains with circles of different colors, some towels: one red and the other pink, some aromatic candles that Mina insisted on buying and some bathrobes

Then they went to the kitchen section, bought a medium refrigerator, various plastic dishes and glasses, an oven, utensils, small garbage cans, a microwave, and some kitchen towels.

And at the end they left the living room section, bought a medium green sofa-bed, a plasma screen TV, a small table where they would put snacks when they saw a movie, a stereo that Mina wanted and some plastic plants that would be just decoration

The problem is that everything would arrive at the apartment until the next day in the morning, but Mina had an idea, her parents would go out that night, so she could sleep with Shoto in her old room, which they did without problems.

The next day…

When things arrived, they managed to upload everything and began to put everything in its place, luckily, they had packed all of Mina's things before leaving their parents' house

Mina didn't let Shoto store her clothes so he wouldn't see her underwear, while she kept it he quickly went to his old house and packed all his things and quickly returned

It took them approximately 4 hours to finish putting everything in its place, in the end they were tired and lay down on the bed, which was decorated with a leopard sheet.

\- W-We did it Sho - Mina said hugging him, but seconds later her stomach roared and she blushed

\- I'm hungry too, ¿Do you want us to order something or go to the supermarket?

\- Supermarket

Shoto put a jacket on her and both went to the supermarket, which was close to the place, they did not occupy a cart but a basket because they would not buy many things, they bought the basics: soba, cereal with marshmallows, bread, milk, whipped cream, ice cream with cookie pieces, fruit juices

\- ¡Shoto let's take this! - Mina said holding pizza dough - We can make one when we come back, , please, please, please, please

Shoto smiled at her and grabbed various toppings to put on the pizza, except pineapple, they both hated pizza with pineapple

When they were buying everything at the cash register, Mina grabbed a chocolate and put it among the things without Shoto noticing, they put everything in bags and turned

They kept the food in their respective places and both started making the pizza

Shoto started preparing the dough while Mina makes the sauce

\- Do not add much sa...

He couldn't finish because Mina put whipped cream on his face and ran to hide while laughing

If Shoto had ended up with anyone else he probably would have just cleaned himself up and continued what he did, but being with someone totally opposed to him changed him, Mina's personality made him "more relax" and smile much more than before.

Instead of cleaning, he tries to find her, he looks under the bed, she wasn't there. He went to the bathroom and moved the curtain

\- I found you

Mina smiled and escaped from under him, but didn't get far as he hugged her from behind and they both fell to the ground laughing

\- My turn

Shoto ran the whipped cream he had on his face through Mina's hair, who only laughed at such an act

\- Noooo Shoto stop - Mina tried to get out of the hug, but she gave up and her hair ended with cream - It's not fair, ¿How did you find me?

\- You could only hide under the bed and in the shower, this place is not very big

Mina pouted and they both got up, Mina cleaned it with a napkin and after dinner she would go wash her hair, so they continued with the pizza

They put it in the oven and waited while they did it, Shoto went to change clothes and Mina turned on the TV and was looking for something interesting, after a few seconds Shoto came out wearing a red sports shorts and a black sleeveless shirt and sat next to Mina

\- To hot - She whispered to herself as she hugged him

Once the doorbell rang in the oven, they carefully pulled out the pizza with gloves on and waited for it to get a little cold, then cut it in half while drinking a glass of juice and sat down to watch a movie.

After that Mina quickly washed her hair and put on a white sleep shorts and one of Shoto's shirts, they both brushed their teeth and went to bed.

\- Good night - They said to each other and then kissed on the lips as they hugged each other and fell asleep soundly


	28. Routine

The first days living together was not easy for both, they had some "problems" ...

Like a day that ...

Shoto had woken up and had not noticed that Mina was not in bed, she had gotten up a few minutes earlier and had gone to shower, Shoto went to the bathroom and opened the door ...

\- ¡DO NOT COME IN! - Mina threw a towel at his face and covered herself with her hands

Turns out she had forgotten to put the lock on the door and had already gotten out of the shower and was about to get dressed.

Luckily for her Shoto didn't see her naked

Another day…

Shoto was in the bathroom doing his needs, but ...

He tries to grab paper and there was none

\- Oh no - He tries to see if there was more in the cabinet under the sink, but there wasn't - ¡MINA!

There was no answer

\- ¡MINA!

Still nothing, then he remembered that Mina went with Hagakure to the mall, decided that he would send her a message to warn her to bring paper, but ...

\- Shit - He remembered that he left the phone in the car

Another different day ...

Mina was in the laundry that has the building, she had grabbed all the dirty clothes that were in the room, put them all inside the washing machine and sat on a chair while listening to music, when she saw that the light was blinking, which indicated that it was ready to dry, opened the washing machine ...

\- ¡¿EHHHH?!

All the clothes had changed color, she had not seen that in the washing machine there was a sock that has a drawing of a rainbow, it was from another person who forgot it

She grabbed the clothes and saw it: a white scarf was stained between yellow and green, a Shoto shirt changed to pink and red ... It was a disaster

\- Oops

Another day…

Mina decided to buy a huggable pillow from the hero Shoto online, which made the original jealous.

While they were sleeping Shoto watched as Mina hugged and curled up with the pillow that was shaped, he was jealous of it

Sometimes he hit it when Mina didn't look at him

They had the typical problems that a couple would have when moving together, but with the passing of the months they managed to create a routine that worked:

Monday to Friday:

They both slept peacefully, when the alarm wake them up, Mina quickly went to the shower while Shoto cooked breakfast, once Mina got dressed, Shoto went into the shower for her to get ready, once he got dressed, they both had breakfast together and left the apartment to run a bit and then trained in a private space only the 2 of them, then returned to have lunch and dress in their hero costumes

Shoto took her to the agency where she worked and then he went to his, he also went for her when they finished their shift, they had arranged their schedules so that they could enter and leave 20 minutes apart each, and when they returned to the department, they talked about how their day was and decided if they bought food in a restaurant or made it themselves

Weekend:

There were no alarms those 2 days… When Mina woke up first, she kissed Shoto's cheek and headed to the kitchen, but she played music on the stereo while she cooked, which didn't wake Shoto up, once it ended up she would jump on Shoto until she woke him up. and went to have breakfast with her

But when Shoto woke up first, he gently stroked Mina's hair and went to cook her breakfast in silence and took it to bed

The rest of the day they did things together, like teaching Mina how to drive, cooking together, they hit the couch cushions, and occasionally they watched a series or movie all night and fell asleep on the couch.

But sometimes the routine changed; more than anything for Shoto's missions, which were in the morning

\- ¿Where are they? - The two-color whispered to himself while looking for an object, he tried to avoid the noise so as not to wake Mina, but it did not work

\- ¿Sho? - Mina yawned and tried to lift

\- Don't worry - Shoto put her back to bed and covered her with the blanket - I'm almost gone, I'm just looking for my cryogenic pumps

Mina pointed under the bed, there they were, Shoto was about to leave, but Mina made a noise for him to wait

\- ¿What happens?

\- My goodbye kiss - The pink one pouted, seconds later Shoto kissed her and smiled

\- It's not goodbye, it's a see you later

\- It's still a kiss - Mina hugged him tightly - You know what to do: defeat all the villains, help others and most importantly; come back in one piece

Shoto kissed her again and left the apartment, Mina grabbed the shirt that he took off a few minutes ago and hugged it with all her strength until his return, which was almost always unharmed, if he was injured it was not that serious, but Mina was the one in charge of taking care of him

At the time of washing the clothes: they had bought 2 baskets, one blue and the other pink so that each one put their clothes and they did not mix, they also saw that inside the washing machines there was no garment that was not their own

At the time of going to the supermarket: they always made a list of what they knew they no longer had and what was about to run out, it had happened to them that they bought something and they already had it, and occasionally they bought something random that caught their attention, when they arrived Mina climbed into the cart while Shoto pushed her

At bedtime: They usually slept late, also that Mina grabbed all of Shoto's shirts to sleep instead of hers, according to her they were more comfortable and warmer.

Also, each night they slept in a different position: holding hands, legs crossed with each other, intertwined, "spoon", Mina on top of Shoto and many more, they really liked to experiment

\- Sho... ¿Haven't you seen my Shoto pillow? I haven't seen it for a long time

\- N-no ... Maybe you left it at your parents' house the last time we visited them

\- I think you're right

The truth Shoto got rid of that pillow by burning it and hitting it with a baseball bat


	29. Until we be ready

Like any other day, Mina and Hagakure went shopping and eating at a restaurant

\- ¿How have you been in these months? Long ago we did not go out

\- Wonderfully, I wish the others had accompanied us - Said the invisible girl as she drank a soda - ¿Why didn't they come?

\- Yaomomo had a trip with her company - Mina took out her phone and checked the messages, she had invited them all, but they couldn't - Uraraka is sick of the head, Tsuyu has to work and Jirou went on vacation with Kaminari

They both laughed and began to talk about how their lives were going, they told stories of how Hagakure entered a spy agency and the Mina's company met Shoto

\- ¿At the new year party?

\- Yes, it was the only way we could spend a new year together

\- How romantic, I saw on the news that he was named the new leader of the agency "Fire Force", I suppose you celebrated that

\- Of course, we did, we went to dinner and then to ...

\- I think you did not understand - Mina looked at her confused - You know, celebrate ...

Mina still did not understand

\- What couples do ...

\- I already told you

\- No Mina, something couples do in bed

\- ¿Sleep?

Mina didn't notice, but Hagakure hit her face with her hand.

\- ¿You haven't done it right?

\- ¿Do What?

\- Sex

Mina choked on the food and blushed completely.

\- N-No ... we never have

\- But you have been sleeping together since their first year and have been living alone for almost 1 year

\- I don't know if I'm ready for that step

\- ¿But you want?

She nodded as she looked down, after eating with her best friend they got into her car

\- It's very nice - Hagakure said entering the car

\- ¡I know! Sho helped me buy it, but I decorated it myself

The car was pink, with the seats lined in a leopard style, Mina kept cookies in her glove compartment, she had her own music list for the moments of traffic. They both went in and put the shopping bags in the back seats and Mina started driving

\- ¿How did you learn to drive so well?

\- Shoto taught me, he is a very good teacher

The truth is that it was more difficult than it seems, while they practiced Mina almost collided the car with various things: walls, fire hydrants, trees and even almost ran over Shoto by accident once, but after 2 months she got her license

After leaving Hagakure at home, Mina made her way to her apartment, but couldn't stop thinking about what she had talked to Hagakure.

\- Me and Shoto doing it - Just thinking about it, her cheeks heated up - I need to know if I'm ready, I should find out

Once she got to the parking lot of the apartment, he saw that Shoto was checking the engine of his car

\- Hi babe, ¿What are you ...?

Just by seeing Shoto, her slime almost came out, he was wearing a somewhat tight black sleeveless shirt that seemed to be a little small, so she could see his muscles

\- Hi Mina, ¿What are all those bags?

\- Th-This ... clothes - She tried not to stare at him so as not to get redder than she already was - ¿Is something wrong with your car?

\- I think so, the engine makes a strange noise, but I think I know what it is, hand me that key

Mina gave him the key, Shoto opened the cover of a valve from which gas came out, direct in Shoto's face moving his hair in a way that seemed in slow motion, making Mina's knees tremble, he looked like a model

\- Done, I think the gas was compressed, I must replace the valve ... ¿Are you okay Mina? It looks like you have seen a ghost

\- ¡Y-Yes! I mean yes, I'm fine

After that moment, Shoto started cooking dinner while Mina tried to remove that image from her mind, which was very difficult, she managed to smell roast beef from the room, without hesitation she wanted to grab a little before dinner ...

She saw that Shoto was cooking shirtless

\- S-Sho we had already talked about the shirt - Mina seemed more red than pink at that moment

\- I know, but all the others are dirty, not to mention that you are using the only one I have to sleep

\- It is very comfortable - Mina hugged the shirt as a sign that she would not take it off - ¿Is dinner almost ready?

Shoto nodded and served her a piece of meat, rice and some vegetables on a plate, Mina kissed him on the cheek and prepared to eat, all while still seeing the body of the bicolor boy

Mina put the vegetables aside and was leaving the plate

\- Eat your vegetables

\- It's carrot, I don't want to, it tastes horrible and nobody likes it

\- I know, but you still have to eat it or there is no ice cream

\- ¡¿ICE CREAM?! - She grabs the carrot and ate it, but she made a face of total disgust - I hate the carrot, now give me ice cream

Shoto opened the freezer and from this he took a package of chocolate ice cream sandwiches and gave 1 to Mina, who changed her expression to one of happiness and sat on the sofa to eat it, Shoto sat next to her

\- ¿Do we see a movie?

Mina nodded and turned off the lights and put on a movie, after a few minutes Shoto fell asleep and Mina was top of him, she was still awake and laid her head on his chest, listening to how his heart was beating at a fast pace

\- I love you too

Mina started running her fingers through Shoto's hair and started to play with it, it was something that she liked to do, suddenly she ran her hand delicately over Shoto's abdomen just to feel his abs, which made her smile and snuggle up on his neck

As her hand passed his abdomen, she slowly started lowering it until she reached Shoto's crotch and pressed gently.

She blushed more than ever when feeling the size that the bicolor had, however, she removed her hand after a few seconds and only hugged Shoto, but he had awakened for feel the soft touch of Mina in his private part

\- Mina ...

She jumped a little in surprise and looked at him completely flushed

\- I-I thought you were asleep

\- I was, but you ...

Mina ducked her head and hid it with a pillow

\- I thought I could be ready for us to take the next step, but ...

Shoto kissed her softly and looked into her eyes.

\- Mina, I will never force you to do something that you do not want, also I am not ready for that moment

Mina hug him tighter than ever

\- I want that when we do it for the first time it is in a special moment

It was the last sentence she said before falling asleep in his arms


	30. Mina's Concern

It's been 3 years since Shoto and Mina started living together after they graduated from UA, now they were both 21 years old right now

Their lives during these years had changed

Especially when Shoto was named leader of the hero agency "Fire Force"

After that, he wanted Mina to join his agency, he invited her on many occasions, but in all of them she said no, she was too proud of Shoto for having reached that position on his own merits and it was something she wanted do without help, which Shoto respected and understood, although the idea that the two of them were even a couple as heroes would be just that, an idea

But…

For about 1 or 2 months, Shoto did strange things ...

Mina knew that being a leader his schedule had to be extended a bit more, before he was both they returned to the apartment at 7 p.m. After he was appointed, he arrived almost at 9:30 p.m., but he started arriving at almost 3 a.m.

\- I don't understand why he is coming so late Hagakure - Mina said talking to her best friend on the cell phone - It's almost midnight and he still hasn't come

\- Maybe he has a lot of work - Tooru said from the other line of the phone

\- It worries me a lot - Mina hugged her legs and covered herself with a blanket - If I try to call him, it sends me to the answering machine

\- Try to talk to him, he must have a reason

When the call ended, Mina got up and went to the sofa to wait for the two-color boy.

With Shoto ...

He was at his desk looking at some documents of some cases that he could take care of this week, suddenly the door of his office was opened

\- Mr. Todoroki, I'm leaving

\- Oh Natsuki

Natsuki is Shoto's assistant / secretary; She is a girl of a stature similar to that of Mina; with long orange hair, she has no quirk. She helped him plan his meetings, verify that all the personnel and other heroes were reporting and that they were good, and control the various supplies; whether they were from Shoto or the building.

Of course Mina knew about her, she herself helped Shoto choose his assistant, what made her a little angry was that more than half of the requests were from women.

\- I didn't know you were still here at this time - Shoto said looking at the clock that read 12:27 a.m.

\- I was finishing the budget reports that you asked me in the afternoon - Natsuki said putting a stack of papers on Shoto's desk

\- Oh, forgive me for asking you so much so late, I didn't know it was that much - Shoto said looking at the enormous amount of papers - You can take free until Monday

\- ¿R-Really?

\- Yeah do not worry

\- Thank you very much sir. ¿Will you be staying late?

\- Yes, maybe 3 more hours, ¿Why are you asking?

\- You have been staying very late in these weeks and you are the first one here to open, that should not be good for your health - Natsuki said in a worried tone

\- Do not worry about that, yesterday I slept about 3 hours, not continue, but I slept, I also have coffee - Shoto said pointing to his personal coffee maker

\- ¿And what does Miss Ashido think of that?

\- I don't know, we haven't been able to talk much these days

\- You should go home with her, maybe she misses you - Said the orange haired girl going to the door - Good night sir

After she left, Shoto thought about what she said and took one of the photos that were on his desk; It was him with Mina the day he first took the position of leader, he had certainly put aside Mina for his work.

Without hesitation he took his things and left the office for his apartment, when he entered he saw Mina asleep on the sofa and the TV was on

\- I'm so sorry Mina

Shoto turned off the TV and carried her in his arms to the bed, being careful not to wake her, he carefully laid her on the bed, but she held tightly to his shirt even while she was asleep and refused to let him go. Shoto looked at her and decided to sleep with her without even changing his uniform and hugging her until he fell asleep.

The next morning…

Mina woke up first and managed to see that Shoto was still there, but she knew that he would leave the moment he woke up, she decided to get up silently and melted the alarm so that he would not wake up, then went to the shower

After about 30 minutes, Shoto started to open his eyes, only to be in for a big surprise ...

\- Mina, ¿What are you...? - Could not finish the sentence when seeing Mina completely

She was wearing only a towel that covered her body, but it only reached a little above her thighs, her hair was still wet, and she was sitting on top of Shoto's private area

\- M-Mina. ¿W-Can you get up? I have to

\- No, I want us to talk

Shoto tried not to stare through the cloth of the towel, which was very thin. Mina only brought her face close to Shoto's to the point that their breaths crossed

\- ¿What do you want to talk about?

\- ¿What's going on with you? - Mina said in a depressed tone - For a while you have been coming very late and when you come you hardly touch me or look at me ... Perhaps… ¿You don't want to be with me anymore?

Shoto opened his eyes knowing Mina's thoughts, without hesitation he kissed her on the lips and hugged her stronger than ever

\- Never say that Mina

\- ¿Then why…?

\- Its that…

Mina was staring at him

\- Your birthday is soon and I want to give you ...

Mina hugged him this time making them lie on the bed, all the bad thoughts Mina had disappeared after knowing the truth.

\- Sho, you don't have to give me anything special that day

\- But…

\- I just want to be with you that day ... ¿Will you be with me on my birthday? ¿Right?

\- Of course

Mina settled her face on Shoto's neck.

\- That's all I want - Mina whispered softly in her ear - Now, I know you haven't slept much these days so today you will stay here with me all day in bed

\- But…

\- No buts, we will stay in bed all day

And so it was, all day they did not go out, just to eat some jumbo pizzas that Mina ordered


	31. Mina's Birthday

It's Mina's birthday, and Shoto has everything planned to make this the best birthday of her life

He was the first to wake up and he could see that she was still sleeping deeply while hugging him, he got up slowly to avoid waking her and went to the kitchen to prepare her a special breakfast

After a few minutes, he managed to finish and put it all on a tray: a glass with a fruit smoothie, a bowl with pieces of strawberry accompanied by whipped cream, and several mini peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Mina's favorite.

He carried the tray over to the bed, sat on the edge of the bed, and gently stroked Mina's hair and horns until she slowly opened her eyes

\- Happy Birthday Mina

Mina made a slight squeal of excitement and hugged Shoto and kissed his cheek many times while saying "¡Thank you!", She leaned on Shoto's shoulder to eat breakfast

\- ¡This is delicious Sho! - Mina said after taste everything Shoto did for her, she grabbed one of the strawberries and put it in her mouth and approached Shoto's face, the intention that Mina has was very obvious, he quickly kissed her and ate the strawberry

\- Very sweet, the strawberry too

That comment made Mina blush too much, while she finished having breakfast; Shoto went to take a shower quickly, he had the whole day planned: first they would spend the whole afternoon in a special place for her, at night they would go to the new Italian restaurant in town and he had a surprise reserved for the end

\- ¿Are you ready Mina?

\- ¡I'll be out in 5 minutes! - Mina screams from the bathroom

Those 5 minutes turned into almost half an hour ...

After Mina got dressed and groomed, they got in the car and headed to the first place, at first Mina didn't understand where they were going, after they parked and out the car, Mina opened her eyes in surprise

\- S-Sho ... Here was ...

\- Our first date

Shoto took her to the fair where they had their first date, it is a fair that only took place 2 weeks for year, he did everything possible so that this year they did it during Mina's birthday. For her part, Mina was totally happy and excited that Shoto remembered how much this place means to her.

He took her hand and they started walking around the place, Mina was so happy that she didn't know where to go first, she managed to see that all the attractions were the same as the first time they came

While she was trying to decide where to go, Shoto bought her a pink cotton candy.

\- Thanks Sho

Mina began to eat the candy of the same color as her skin as they walked, she opened her eyes to see the attraction to which she would definitely go first with Shoto, she formed in the row of the "Tunnel of Love" next to Shoto, quickly finished eating the cotton and hug the two-color hair boy around the neck

\- You are the best boyfriend that any girl could wish for

Shoto smiled and kissed the pink girl's cheek, after a few minutes it was their turn to enter the tunnel, this brought back memories for both of them, as the first time Mina hugged Shoto's arm

When they came out, they went to various games in which Shoto won stuffed toys for Mina, for lunch they bought some hamburgers with fries and some drinks

\- ¿Do you like it…?

Mina with her mouth full of fries and a smile nodded

After they finished eating, they got on all the attractions that were in the place, the one that Mina liked the most was a "Wheel of Fortune"; as they climbed the wheel stopped for a moment while they were on top

\- ¿What's going on? - Mina said confused and hugging one of the plushies that Shoto won for her in a game

Without she sees, he took a small necklace out of his pocket and put it around her neck.

\- ¿What is it…? - Mina looked at the necklace, a smile formed on her face and hugged Shoto - Thanks Sho

It was a gold necklace with a figure that was 2 at the same time, a snowflake and a flame of fire joined by a few drops, which represented the acid of the pink girl

Later, they were both sitting on a bench eating some marshmallows that Mina bought, she was cooking them thanks to Shoto's fire

After visiting one of Mina's favorite places, they returned to the apartment, Shoto had made a restaurant reservation at 7:45 p.m., but it was just 5:02 p.m., they decided to lie in bed and "relax" for a few minutes

When it was 7 o'clock both started dressing, Shoto put on a totally white shirt and a black jacket with dark blue jeans, while Mina was dressed in pants and a shirt; both all black and a white jacket

\- You're beautiful - Shoto said as he hugged her from behind

\- Thanks Sho, but let me finish getting ready - Mina was interrupted while putting on perfume, it was not the first time this happened to her

Once both got dressed, they got into the car and went to the restaurant, they did not have to wait thanks to the reservation, they sat at a table for 2 that was located in the center, but it was decorated differently from the others: the tablecloth was of a total white color compared to the others that were white and red, some candles that accompanied the meal and 2 glasses with wine

\- ¿Did you do all this for me? - Asked Mina holding back tears of happiness, Shoto only answered with a kiss on the lips and guided her to the table

Both ordered pasta to eat accompanied with garlic bread and a lasagna to share, they already had the wine while they waited, both gave each other with their arms crossed

When the dinner arrived, Mina was the first to try a bite of the pasta

\- ¡This is delicious!

Mina at the moment of tasting the food she loves it, Shoto noticed it and gave her half of his pasta just to see her smile more, for her it worth it, also they still had the lasagna and the garlic breads. Shoto was watching that Mina didn't drink a lot of wine, since she wasn't very tolerant to alcohol, but it was fine ... for now

At the end of the dinner, they ordered a dessert to share, 2 pieces of chocolate cake accompanied by vanilla ice cream and syrup, garnished with a cherry, they finished it quickly and after paying they returned to the car

\- This has been the best birthday I've ever had Sho - Mina hugged him after he came in the car and put his seat belt

\- Not finished yet, there is one last surprise

At those words Mina made a small squeal of happiness and Shoto started driving towards the last surprise of the day, Mina was attentive to the road as they were going through a wooded section, they were climbing a mountain

Mina did not question Shoto since she trusted him, after a few minutes they stopped and got off

\- Come

Shoto took Mina's hand and guided her to a kind of viewpoint where she could see the entire city.

\- ¡Wow! - Mina was so surprised that she grabbed the edge of the viewpoint, Shoto just hugged her - It's beautiful

\- I'm glad you like it, but this is not the surprise

Mina turned to see him somewhat confused, he took her hands and arranged her in a way that they could see each other's eyes

\- Before the surprise, I would like to say a few things

Mina smiled and nodded

\- Mina, my whole life had been a suffering and torture for me, but all that changed the moment I met you

\- S-Shoto ...

\- In all my life, I never believed that I could love someone as much as you

\- ¿D-do you love me? - Some tears of happiness came out of Mina's eyes upon hearing such words

\- You have no idea how much I love you, these last 6 years by your side have been the best in my life, and I can't imagine another day of my life without you by my side, that's why I want to make you a question

Mina stared at him as more tears came from her eyes

\- Mina Ashido

\- ¿Y-Yes?

At that moment Shoto knelt down and from one of the bags in his jacket he showed a small box

\- ¿Will you marry me?

Shoto opened the box which contained a ring with a big diamond, Mina could no longer hold back the tears and placed her hands in her mouth.

\- Yes

Shoto looked at her which now had a big smile on her face and more tears running down her eyes

\- Yes, yes, yes, ¡Yes!, ¡YES!, ¡A thousand times yes!

Mina jumped towards him causing them both to fall to the ground in a big hug, it took a few seconds like this until they got up and Shoto placed the ring on Mina's finger, who watched it

\- ¡Its beautiful!

Officially they were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, now they are fiancé and fiancée, and soon husband and wife, without any doubt this was the best birthday that Mina ever had


	32. Planning the Wedding

A couple weeks after Shoto proposed to Mina, she and Hagakure met at the Todoroki house where Rei and Fuyumi were.

\- ¡ITS BEAUTIFUL! - Hagakure shout while seeing the size of Mina's engagement ring

\- Shoto did it great this time - Rei said smiling and getting up to go for tea

\- ¿Where is the wedding going to be by the way? - Asked Fuyumi

\- Switzerland

They were all surprised to hear that, the day after Shoto proposed; they both began to plan the most important details of the wedding. Mina loves snow so Shoto looked for places where it would snow at that time, they set the wedding date within 1 month of the proposal. It would be in a small village in the middle of the mountain.

The honeymoon would also be in that same villa, but in one of the most remote cabins that was in the mountain

But what would be the decoration and food, Shoto let Mina take care of all that so that she had the wedding of her dreams, money did not matter, he just wants to make Mina happy

After everyone saw Mina's ring and had something to eat for lunch, they went to buy what for Mina was the most important thing of all, her wedding dress.

They went through several stores trying to find the perfect dress, they lasted several hours at that

\- ¡AHHHH!

They all started and turned their heads towards the dressing room where Mina was standing.

\- Honey, ¿Are you ok? - Rei asked, gently knocking on the door

Mina opened the door showing the dress she had chosen

\- ¡This is perfect! - Exalt Mina as she turned around for everyone to see her dress

Hagakure quickly took several veils and brought them to her to try them on, after rejecting 7 veils she found one that matched her perfectly, without thinking she bought it

Back at the Todoroki house ...

Shoto and Natsuo were eating some chips after buying the wedding suits

Suddenly it was heard how the sound of the door opened and closed quickly, they both looked at who it was and it turned out to be their father, Endeavor

\- Boys

\- Old man

Endeavor stopped and looked at Shoto

\- Shoto I know you don't want to listen to me ...

\- You're right I don't want to - Shoto said quickly without interest in what his father has to say to him

Endeavor was getting a vein on his head from rage due to Shoto's attitude, but he still tried to keep his composure

\- I am very happy that you are going to get married, although the only time I have seen your fiancée was on your mother's last birthday

\- ¿Seriously? She even went to family vacations with us - Natsuo said grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator

\- I didn't go, ¿Remember? I was very busy working

\- What a sad coincidence, I think you have seen her enough - Shoto said even without interest

\- Anyway, sign this and give it to her for sign it - Endeavor put a pile of papers in front of Shoto

\- ¿What is this?

\- A prenup

Just hearing that, Shoto burned all the papers

\- ¡SHOTO!

\- I'm not going to sign any of that so don't insist

\- You have to do it in case your marriage fails, I sign it

Shoto stood up and faced Endeavor

\- Listen to me, I'm not going to be like you, I would die before I become like you, so stop trying to get me to do the same things that you didn't and couldn't

\- And if she stands in your way of being a great hero, ¿Are you giving up on your dream?

\- No, I'm giving up on your dream; I'll get to be better than you are, and you will ever be; and I'll do it to my own way, so stop annoying me

After saying that Shoto went out and slammed the entrance door, Natsuo left with him

\- Still, I can't believe you invited him to the wedding - Natsuo said walking next to him

\- It was at the request of Mina and mom that I did, he better not confuses things

Surely Shoto didn't want him at his wedding, but he had to invite him

Back with Mina, she had to hide the dress well and make sure that nothing would happen to it, luckily Rei offered to keep it in her closet until the day they would go to Switzerland, then she returned to her apartment, in which Shoto already has dinner ready and received her with a kiss

\- ¿Can I see the dress you bought Mina?

\- No Sho, it's bad luck, besides I didn't bring it with me, I kept it in a place that you will never guess in a thousand ...

\- It's where mom

Location discovered, but Mina did not care that he would see it, first because Rei would not let him in and also soon they would leave before so that they could see the place and that all the decorations that Mina selected would be there

And so a few days later they went to Switzerland, they both slept the entire flight, when they got down Mina managed to see that it was snowing and like a little girl she threw herself into the snow and began to make an angel to which Shoto only laughed, but still he gets her up to put on a scarf and a hat to her

\- I don't want you to get a cold Mina

Mina blushed and hugged him and then made him play in the snow too, they made snowmen that looked like them, they even used branches to make Mina's horns, after that they went to the village to check everything

Luckily everything had arrived as planned, even the flowers that if taken good care of would withstand the change of climate

And as for the cabin for the honeymoon, only Shoto went to see it as he wanted to surprise Mina

They stayed in a hotel in the village for a while

Until the big day came


	33. Wedding and Honey Moon

The big day has come

They had separated Mina and Shoto the day before the wedding as part of the ritual for good luck.

\- You look beautiful Mina - Said a white hair with red rays of gray eyes with a smile on her face

\- Thank you very much Fuyumi - Mina thanked as she looked at herself in the mirror again in case she needed any more makeup retouching, she was already wearing the white dress along with her veil, but the nerves were killing her inside

\- ¿Do you need more time? If I hear any more jokes from Enji Todoroki, I'll kill myself - Said a woman with curly hair and a light brown tone.

\- I agree with Mrs. Ashido ... I still can't believe he's the one you're going to marry - Hagakure said sitting on one of the chairs and eating a cookie

\- I'm worried too Tooru ... This day must be perfect - Mina said sitting down and grabbing a cookie too, hungry for nerves

\- Don't worry Mina, surely dad understands this situation and will control himself - It was Fuyumi's words advocating for her father. Mina, Tooru and Mrs. Ashido just stared at Fuyumi with a face palm, who upon seeing their reaction from her friends and Mina's mother couldn't help but give a nervous laugh and a drop of sweat ran down her head

\- At least that's what I want to think - The white-haired woman said again, better analyzing her previous words.

\- He had better be - Was the only thing Tooru said.

\- Leaving Endeavor aside… Tell me Fuyumi, ¿Is Shoto ready? - Mina asked with a surprising nervous tone that very few people had seen in her.

Before the Fuyumi replied, a black-haired man entered the room.

\- I'm sorry to interrupt you girls, but it's about time - the man said.

\- We're sorry Mr. Ashido - All the girls apologized at the same time.

\- Thank you so much for taking me to the altar dad - Mina said hugging her father

\- It's nothing Mina ... In truth, I'm happy for both of you - He said with a smile

The moment the pink haired girl grabbed her father's arm so that he could guide her to the altar, she remembered the moments that Shoto and she lived to reach this moment: the accidental kiss they had due to Uraraka's challenge, when she hurt her head and he didn't leave her side, when they danced in Shoto's room and became couple. But she had to return to the present when she felt her father pulling her ... She only responded with a nod as she allowed herself to be guided to the doors that would lead her to one of her happiest moments.

In another place

Time passed very quickly and it was time for the wedding where only the Ashido family and the Todoroki family were present since it was a private wedding ... In front of the altar she could see a man who was dying of nerves while he was in company of two more men.

\- Please dad, you have another 364 days of the year to ruin my life ... I just ask you not to ruin this one - Shoto asked his father.

\- Shoto is right, today is special for him and Mina - Natsuo said having the same opinion as his brother.

\- ¡Hey! ¡I don't ruin anything! - Endeavor exclaimed indignantly, both Shoto and Natsuo looked seriously at their father

\- ¿Are you going to force us to tell you all the mistakes throughout your life? - Asked the bicolor boy

\- And also, him as such events end up hurting third people - Natsuo said, only to see his father clicking his tongue muttering something about how today's young people no longer respect their elders like him

From one moment to other the next the doors opened, revealing his father-in-law leading Mina to where Shoto was ... The wedding march began to sound all over the place thanks Shoto ... For a few seconds, for Shoto there was only the figure of Mina wrapped in her wedding dress

When Mina came to his side and saw him in the eyes, it made him blush and think "How can such a cute and adorable person exist?" He couldn't stop looking at her, the dress really looked beautiful on her: totally white, sleeveless and with a little neckline from the waist up with edges on the arms that looked like flowers and the veil made of a somewhat transparent fabric and decorated with white flowers in the center, not to mention that it had holes for the girl's horns

\- You look beautiful - Shoto said making Mina blush for the aforementioned, it did not help to see how handsome her future husband looked, who wore a totally black tuxedo and a vest of the same color, the only thing that was different was the red tie, it definitely did not help him control her blush, but still he smiled, he was happy because he was finally fulfilling his long-awaited and greatest dream, to be with the person he loves with all his heart.

Once her father left Mina with Shoto, then he went to his seat

When the young couple had positioned themselves, the father who would lead the wedding cleared his throat, spread both arms out to the sides, and began to speak. The ceremony continued and after the exchange of vows that both Mina and Shoto made, the father continued with the ceremony

\- Shoto Todoroki, ¿Do you accept this woman as your wife until death separates you?

\- I do

Mina smiled upon hearing that

\- And you Mina Ashido…

\- ¡Of course I do!

\- By the power that the creator gives me, I declare you husband and wife, you can kiss the bride - The father said as the ceremony ended

Shoto, who was calmer and more relaxed, was the first to act, removing the veil that Mina was wearing, put both hands on Mina's cheeks

"Now I'm with you forever…" The pink haired girl tried to speak only to be interrupted when she felt Shoto's lips collide with hers.

The girl with horns did not take long to reciprocate the kiss, from her now husband, as she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and he carried his around his waist

With this, all the guests began to congratulate them, shout, clap and celebrate the union of the new couple.

Before left; Shoto, Fuyumi, Rei and Natsuo managed to see a figure of a person with black hair at the front door, but it disappeared as quickly as the blink of an eye.

The wedding continued normally, then a small party followed to congratulate them for one to two hours, with the commitments completed, the couple went to the cabin to end their big day in the best way

Before entering, Shoto carried her in his arms in the well-known "bridal style" and they entered, the cabin was decorated with a path of roses that led them to the room, in which there was a large fireplace, the bed covered by sheets white and roses around it that formed a heart

Shoto made Mina sit on his lap and began to kiss her gently on the lips as he slowly went down to kiss her neck as his hands gently caressed Mina's back

\- W-Wait Sho - Mina said separating and standing up - I need to go "change"

Shoto nodded knowing what she was referring to, quickly closed the curtains and made the fire in the fireplace intensify a bit, then felt how hands were unbuttoning his vest and tie from behind, he turned and blushed when he was surprised by what Mina was wearing

A black underwear with stockings of the same color which reached higher than her thighs, but from the waist up she wore a black minidress made of very thin fabric that perfectly highlighted her figure

-Fufufu I hope you like this Shoto - were Mina's words as she took off the vest and shirt he was wearing

-Mina - Shoto let out a grunt seeing his wife's outfit

-Now the best begins Shoto - Mina said addressing her husband making him fall lying on the bed and then sitting on him while he was still lying on the bed

The pink hair was slowly unbuttoning the buttons of Shoto's shirt, revealing that abdomen that she loved so much, she ran her fingers gently while removing all the clothing that Shoto was wearing except the tie, she pulled it back to kissing Shoto with more passion than ever, Shoto just caressed Mina's thighs and hips as he slowly moved his hands up her back to get rid of the minidress his wife was wearing

\- Let me help you Sho - Mina purred seductively in his ear as she unbuttoned the minidress and threw it to the ground exposing her breasts, which without hesitation Shoto grabbed and pressed, letting out a small moan from Mina as a sign that she liked it, then he began to lick them and press them with more force making Mina's moans increase, who grabbed his head and pulled his hair so that he would not separate, little by little Mina felt like something began to grow under her and gave her a seductive look to Shoto - I think mini Sho woke up

Shoto just blushed without taking his face off Mina's breasts, she lowered her hands to feel the bulge between her husband's legs, unbuttoned her pants and put her hand inside the boxer to make it feel better "There is nothing mini about this "Mina thought as she moved her hand up and down slowly making the size of Shoto's dick increase, she got off Shoto's lap and leaned in front of him, she managed to remove his pants and boxer completely and slowly introduced it into her mouth and began to lick and suck slowly, which made Shoto moan with pleasure, Shoto held her by the head and stroked her hair while she continued to lick his cock, at times Shoto listened as she choked

It was like that for several minutes until Shoto took her head and kissed her and then threw her on the bed and placed himself between her legs, gently kissing her legs and thighs while removing the black panties she was wearing and throwing them away, stretched her legs and gently brushed and licked her pussy, Mina moaned in pleasure as she arched her back, grabbed and pulled Shoto's bicolor hair to make it go deeper and deeper, it wasn't long before Shoto took her under her thighs lifting her a little into the air doing as her moans increased, Mina didn't take long to cum on Shoto's face after that position

\- ¿It was good? - Shoto asked with his face all soaked in Mina's fluids

Mina just grabbed him by the tie he was still wearing and kissed him fiercely making their tongues join as Shoto slowly spread their legs again and gently brushed his cock against Mina who couldn't wait any longer

\- I need you inside Sho

Shoto needed her too and a lot, he slowly entered and felt Mina's heat and humidity, until he entered everything causing Mina to let out a great moan of pleasure and hug him, he began to move in and out of her fast intensifying her moans

\- ¡Faster Sho!

After hearing his wife's request, he increased the speed at which he moved and kissed her neck, Mina crossed her legs around Shoto's hips and left fingernail marks all over his back.

After a few seconds Shoto separated from her and turned her to see her from the other side, he gently squeezed Mina's ass who let out a small moan of surprise and pleasure, Shoto's idea was to do it in the "doggy" style, but change of plans and took Mina's legs and lifted her into the air, Mina was surprised and wrapped her left arm around Shoto's neck, it didn't take long before he put his cock back inside her while holding her with both arms and he moved quickly, which made Mina cum with more force than before, no matter how many times Shoto did it, he didn't stop and her legs didn't respond to her anymore, it seems like she won't be able to walk fine tomorrow

Shoto lay back on the bed with Mina on him, he took her by the hips as she jumped on him, both Mina's and Shoto's hands took the sheets from the bed and left burned and melted marks on them as they both reached to the climax of the moment and then fall lying on the bed totally drenched with sweat

\- I love you Sho

Shoto just kissed her and covered her with one of the extra sheets that were in the cabin and opened the curtains so she could enjoy the snow, then he proceeded to put on his boxer and lie down next to her, Mina snuggled into his chest and after a few seconds they both fell asleep

As the hours pass ...

Shoto felt like hands were caressing his crotch and he suddenly opened his eyes to see Mina on him again

\- Shoto ¡Take off your boxers now!

\- Mina ¡It's 3 a.m.!


	34. Meeting

4 years later ...

A lot has happened after they both got married

At approximately 7 p.m., Mina was in bed with her laptop on her lap, watching random things: watching videos, shopping for clothes, etc. It was when she received an email, neither more nor less than from UA, she was confused at first, but after opening it she opened her eyes and smiled and then got out of bed and went to where her husband was

\- ¡SHO!

Shoto was in the bathroom shaving and almost cut his cheek when he heard Mina scream, he turned to see her while he wiped his face with a wet towel

\- ¿What's up Mina?

\- Guess what we'll do tomorrow

Shoto was never good at guessing, he just gave up

\- I just received an email from the director Nezu, tomorrow night there will be a meeting of ex-students with all of our generation, knowing the girls they will all go and the boys I am sure that at least half will be there, ¿Do you want us to go ?

\- I think it's time for everyone to know about us Mina

That put a big smile on the pink girl's face

\- They are going to get a big surprise

The next day…

The place of the meeting was in the same UA and had started around 6:30 pm, little by little everyone was arriving, there were different types of food around the place, a small bar, music and several tables around

\- ¡SHUT UP DEKU!

\- I-I just asked you how you were ...

\- ¡¿WHAT DO YOU CARE?!

\- Easy Bakubro - Kirishima said trying to calm the explosive blonde

\- Bakugo, I told you not to yell at anyone - Tsuyu said hitting him on the head

\- Tch, fine

After he was scolded, Bakugo went to the bar with Kirishima, almost all the boys were drinking, the girls were at a table talking, however, Shoto and Mina had not arrived yet

\- Even Eri came - Momo said smiling

\- ¿Where will Mina be? - Asked Uraraka looking around - Maybe she won't come

\- It's Mina, I'm surprised she wasn't the first to arrive

\- Oh look there she is...

Mina was at the front door greeting them, but ...

She was carrying something in her arms, which was wrapped in a light blue blanket

Everyone's eyes widened, except Hagakure, they quickly made their way to Mina

\- Hi girls, it's been a long time - Mina said smiling

\- A-A long time ... - Uraraka in shock

\- ¿W-What are you carrying?

Mina smiled and settled herself a little differently to show them, they all surrounded her and there they saw it ...

A beautiful baby with a pinkish skin tone lighter than Mina's who slept soundly in her arms

\- Wow

\- She is beautiful - Momo said surprised

\- ¿W-Who is the father?

\- He's parking the car, but I'll give you clues

All were confused, Mina slowly removed the hat that covered the baby's head, letting them look at the hair, which was totally white and a little curly.

\- W-White...

\- It looks like the...

\- Wait - Mina said kissing the baby's head gently - My love wake up, there are people who want to meet you

They all saw the baby who slowly opened her small eyes and gave a yawn, the baby had black eyes like Mina's, but the pupils were turquoise.

Momo and Uraraka found out who the father was just by seeing her

\- Don't tell me that the father is ...

At that moment Shoto arrived and hugged Mina from behind making her smile, everyone was shocked

\- ¡¿Todoroki?! - They all said at the same time

\- I think you already know

\- Yes - Mina said smiling - We will look for a table and then I will go with you

They all nodded still in shock, Shoto, Mina and the baby sat at a table and Mina gave the baby to Shoto so that she could fix a little the blouse she was wearing that had wrinkled, the baby smiled when she saw Shoto who help her with the blanket so she could take out her little arms and move them better

\- Hi little girl - Shoto smiled and kissed the baby's head - ¿Why did you take off her hat?

\- I wanted the girls to guess who the father is, but you came before they guessed

\- Sorry

\- Do not worry

Everyone, even the boys and Aizawa were in shock upon seeing the couple

\- Sho, ¿Is it okay if I go talk to the girls?

\- You don't have to ask me Mina - Shoto said smiling - I take care of her, you go and have fun with them

\- ¿Sure? ¿Don't you want to go with the boys?

\- It's okay Mina, she is my daughter after all, I take care of her

Mina gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to talk to them, even the girls from class B joined them because they were also surprised

Shoto stayed in his seat playing with the baby, the boys slowly approached him

\- H-Hello Todoroki - Midoriya said reaching the table

Shoto just waved his hand, all the boys surrounded him to see the baby, who got scared and hid her face in Shoto's shirt, since she was not used to so many people seeing her

\- Easy baby, they are not bad

Shoto stroked her head gently to calm her, she slowly looked at them, but clung tightly to her father's shirt

Kaminari had been in the bathroom since before Shoto and Mina entered so he didn't see anything, when he came out he saw that everyone was gathered around something and he joined them

\- ¿What are we watching? - Asked Kaminari

\- I thought you had died, you had been in there for 30 minutes - Bakugo said

Kaminari saw the baby and was also surprised

\- ¡Wow! ¿Who is the mother? Wait… ¿Is that that girl from the Shiketsu?

Everyone turned to see Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero hit their own faces with their hands

\- ¿What?

\- ¿Are you stupid, blind or both? - Said Bakugo - You can't see that the baby is pink

With the girls ...

\- ¡¿How long have you been dating?! - Asked Momo

\- ¡¿Why didn't you ever tell us?! - Tsuyu asked

\- ¡¿How is he in bed?!

Mina was totally flushed by that question, and wanted to answer all their questions, but not tonight since she just wanted to have a good time with her friends like before, after the girls calmed down a bit and assimilated the news, they talked about another topic, They ate a little and drank, Mina did not drink anything with alcohol because she was feeding the baby, Shoto was with her daughter all the time playing with her and making sure she did not get scared, he even fed her with a bottle that had a little Mina's milk

The baby finished it and he began to gently lull her to sleep, which worked, then he covered her again with the blanket and kept her on his left side so she wouldn't be cold, after a few minutes Mina hugged him by the neck

\- ¿Did she fall asleep?

\- Yes, she got a little scared when all the boys surrounded her, but now she is okay

\- The same thing happened with the girls, I think we should go home now - Mina yawned at that moment - It's already a bit late

Shoto nodded and got up carefully so as not to wake the baby, they said goodbye to their friends and teachers and went to the parking lot, however, everyone followed them because they were shocked, they managed to see that they stopped in front of a dark red car of 4 doors, a large family car

They opened the back doors so they could accommodate the baby in her chair and put the seat belt on her, then they went to their respective seats, started the car and headed home.

As they went to home, Mina looked at her daughter to make sure she was still asleep.

\- Sho, the girls are going home on Saturday

\- ¿Seriously?

\- Yes, since they found out about us, they asked me many things, but I thought it would be better when we are in a calmer place

Shoto smiled and nodded, he kept driving until they reached their home, Mina gently held the baby and carried her to her crib where she laid her down and kissed her head

\- Good night baby

Mina went to the room with Shoto, they both changed and went to bed and fall sleep


	35. Visit to the Family Todoroki-Ashido

It is the day the girls visit Shoto and Mina to learn more about the whole relationship they kept hidden for so many years.

They were all inside Momo's car, which she was driving, Mina had sent them the address of her home by phone and they would arrive for lunch

\- Wow - Uraraka said seeing the place

\- ¿Are you sure it's here? - Jirou asked

\- Yes, it's here - Hagakure said

They no longer lived in the apartment, shortly after they got married, Shoto bought a large 2-story house with a large garden

There were also more cars, 3 in total and 1 motorcycle, the familiar red one that they brought to the meeting, Shoto had changed the car for another black sports car, Mina had the same pink car and the black and white motorcycle belongs to Shoto, for the occasions that it took to get somewhere fast

They all got out of the car and rang the bell, seconds later Mina opened them with a big smile and let them in

The interior was an old Japanese style, but with a pop touch in the couches, curtains and rugs, there were several photos of Shoto and Mina on the walls, the ones that caught their attention was the one from their wedding, Mina guided them to the room where they sat on the sofas

\- I think you have too many questions

\- ¿You think? We don't even know where to start...

A small sound came from behind the sofa where Mina was, they all looked confused

\- Relax, it's only Nozomi who is playing with her stuffed animals

Behind the sofa was a crib where Nozomi, Shoto and Mina's daughter, the same baby they met at the meeting, Mina carried her in her arms and sat her on her lap, the baby as soon as she saw the girls, she clung tightly to the arm of Mina

\- Easy baby, they are your aunts - Mina said smiling

Nozomi looked at them still with some fear, since she was not used to many people seeing her, the girls only smiled at her so that she was not afraid, Nozomi gradually calmed down

\- ¿Can we carry her? - Tsuyu asked looking at the baby

\- ¡Sure!

Mina carefully carried the baby and gave it to each one to carry, Nozomi looked at them and grabbed each of their cheeks, even Hagakure

\- ¿Is this a good sign? - Asked Uraraka being grabbed by the cheeks

\- It means she likes you

They all saw Nozomi, who now had a smile on her face, Mina took the baby again, grabbed some toys from the crib and put them on the floor for Nozomi to play, there was no danger of her getting hurt since the mat was very soft and there were baby bumpers on the edges in places that could be dangerous for her

\- Much better baby - Mina said looking at Nozomi smiling

\- And… ¿Where is Todoroki?

\- He is in our room sleeping - Mina yawned as she spoke - We almost couldn't sleep last night

They all looked at each other and then looked at Mina with a mischievous face

\- I did not know that this is the life of married Mina - Momo said

\- You already have a baby and want to have more - Uraraka said

\- ¿Did you do it last night? - Ask Hagakure

Mina's face turned red because they misunderstood her words, she quickly began to shake her head

\- Do not think that, what happened was that ...

FLASHBACK - 11 p.m.

Shoto had finished reviewing some reports and went to bed, in which Mina was already asleep, but even so she hugged him, it was raining all night, but that didn't bother them, at least to them

Being almost 2:30 a.m. Very loud thunder began to sound that woke Nozomi and made her cry, Shoto woke up by the crying of his daughter and was trying to calm her by holding her while he gently lulled her, but she was still crying, he decided to take her to the room where Mina hugged her and lay Nozomi on her chest, Mina's heartbeat calmed her and she went back to sleep, but they decided to leave her with them in case she woke up again, then Shoto went back to bed

But since it was 5:12 a.m., he got a call from the office that they needed him immediately, without making much noise he said goodbye to Mina and left, his return was around 10 a.m., after that he slept until girls will arrive

END OF FLASHBACK

\- Oh that's what happened

\- Actually, I think we should wake him up - Mina held Nozomi and smiled at her - ¿Do you want to wake up daddy?

Nozomi gave a little laugh since she knew who Mina was referring to, they all went upstairs, on the second floor there were several rooms, one with a pink wooden letter "N" on the door adorned with various postcards of teddy bears, this was obviously Nozomi's room, in front was Shoto and Mina's, they stayed at the door and observed that Shoto was sleeping in bed

Mina took off her shoes and quietly walked in and put Nozomi close to Shoto and then went back to the girls, Nozomi managed to reach her father's head and started to move it until Shoto opened his eyes

\- Hi little girl

As soon as Nozomi saw that Shoto had his left eye open, she smiled and hugged his head, Shoto returned the hug, he managed to sit on the edge of the bed and Nozomi was still hugging him by the chest now, Shoto saw that the girls were watching him and only wave with his hand

He managed to get up while carrying Nozomi and went towards them, he quickly kissed Mina on the lips, which surprised everyone, they were still not used to it.

\- ¿Did you sleep well Sho?

\- Yes - Shoto handed Nozomi and looked at the girls - Hi, it's been a long time

They still in shock nodded, Shoto just grabbed some clothes from the room and got into the shower, they went back downstairs and took their places, they waited for Shoto to come down, they spent time playing with Nozomi and making her laugh, after a few minutes under Shoto and sat next to Mina and Nozomi sat on his lap to play with him

\- So ... ¿How long have you been together? - Asked Uraraka

\- Well, the 3 years in UA then 3 years living in the department, we got married 4 years ago so ..

\- ¡¿10 years?! - They all said excited

They nodded, which only left them in more shock.

\- And... ¿And how old is the baby?

\- Nozomi is just 10 months old

They all saw the pink baby who was smiling while playing with a stuffed toy in the shape of a smiling cloud, then Shoto put her back on the carpet to play with all her toys

The interrogation lasted a long time, but they understood why they never told them, because they would have everyone else on top of them bothering them

They told them various stories of everything that happened to them, the one they liked the most was when Mina took care of Shoto baby

\- Sho, it's about time

They were all confused, but Shoto understood, he looked down and saw that Nozomi was yawning and rubbing her little eyes, Mina got up and went to the kitchen to warm a bottle of milk, it was time for the baby's nap

\- Come here baby

Nozomi looked at Shoto and stretched her small arms towards him, Shoto held her and arranged her in such a way that she used his left arm as a pillow and lay down, after a few seconds Mina gave him the bottle and started feeding the baby with a smile in his face

For all of them it was incredible what they were seeing, they had always known him as the cold Shoto Todoroki, but right now he was smiling and feeding his daughter

Once she finished her milk, Shoto lulled her until she fell asleep in his arms, he carefully took her to her room, they were all curious how it is that they followed him, once inside they observed how the room was totally white, the crib too with some pink parts, she had a mobile with butterflies on the crib, a monitor that was on the table near the crib; these were all over the house. Shoto laid Nozomi in the crib and covered her with a blanket, then they all went out and had lunch in the kitchen

As the hours passed, Nozomi woke up and when she saw that the room was dark and there was no one around she began to cry, not even 5 seconds passed when Shoto entered and hugged her

\- Don't worry little girl, I'm here

Shoto took her downstairs to say goodbye to her aunts, they all hugged her to calm her down and she hugged everyone back, then they left, leaving the family at home

Shoto made dinner for them and Mina made a mashed potato for Nozomi, Mina fed her with the mashed potato while Shoto fed Mina, once he was done he also ate and gave a yawn

\- Go to bed Sho - Mina said smiling - I'll take care of cleaning here

\- No, I'm ...

\- It's okay, also Nozomi needs her pajamas, go change her

Shoto kissed her cheek and took the baby in his arms.

\- And Mina, don't break any more dishes

\- Shoto, we have been married for 4 years, I think already ...

She couldn't finish speaking because a crystal glass fell to the ground and breaking into pieces, Mina turned to see it and then to Shoto

\- Do not say it

\- I won't - Nozomi giggled at that moment - She already did

Shoto smiled and led Nozomi to her room and put her yellow pajamas next to a purple hat, he knew that she wouldn't fall asleep if she was left alone, so he took her to his room and laid her in the middle and he lay down on the edge of the bed, however, Nozomi still had the energy to play more time

Shoto turned on the TV in the room and put on a children's movie for her to see and fall asleep, but the dream that he had been accumulating since the morning was winning on him, little by little he closed his eyes and fell asleep, Nozomi kept looking at the movie and then turned to see his dad, she approached him and was about to shake his head again like in the morning to wake him up, but decided to lie on him and hug him, even when he was asleep Shoto hugged her with his left arm and she also fell asleep

After a few minutes Mina returned to the room and saw them, she was going to take the baby to her crib, but she did not want to wake them up, she silently snuggled into Shoto's right side, who also hugged her

\- Good night - She whisper as she kissed both of them on the head and covered them with a blanket and then fell asleep


	36. New Routine

Over the years, the daily routine that Shoto and Mina had changed, especially when Nozomi was born, they continued to work from Monday to Friday and some occasional weekends

Monday to Friday:

They had both changed their hours work considerably, Mina leaves for work from 8 a.m. until 1 p.m. and Shoto from 1:30 p.m. Until 8 pm, they did it so they could both take care of Nozomi

Like any day the first thing they did was wake up, Shoto would usually wake up before her, or the alarm clock would wake up for them, always at 6:30 a.m.

They put on sports clothes and went to the small gym they had on the first floor in front of the back garden, they had different equipment to train the body. The first thing they did was run for about 20 minutes, which was the warm-up. Then Shoto would go to a bar that was a little high, once he would hold onto it with both arms, then Mina would hug him and cross both her arms and legs around his body and Shoto would lift them both up, help him do more strength and they both liked it

Then it was Mina's turn, she didn't like the bar, so, she did push-ups on the floor, Shoto helped her by counting, then he did them and Mina would lie on him the same counting, then separately they would lie down and lift some weights . Once they finished, they were too sweaty

\- ¿Do we shower together Sho? - Mina said drying her sweat with a towel

\- I don't see why not - Shoto said smiling and drinking water

Suddenly a cry took them both out of that thought

\- I'll go Mina, you go take a shower, you have to leave soon

Mina nodded, kissed his cheek, and headed for the shower. Shoto made his way to his daughter's room and approached the crib

\- Hello baby, don't cry

Nozomi stopped her crying when she saw Shoto and stretched her little arms towards him, obviously Shoto carried her in his arms and wiped her tears and lulled her to calm her down, Nozomi smiled and hugged him

\- Everything is fine little girl - Shoto kissed her head gently - Let's make breakfast

Shoto led Nozomi into the kitchen and sat her in her chair, made a turkey sandwich for Mina along with some chopped fruit and set it on the table next to a glass of juice and then grabbed an oatmeal cookie next to a bottle with milk and gave it to Nozomi, the baby had woken up hungry and started drinking very quickly

\- Hey, not so fast, I don't want you to choke

Nozomi smiled and continued drinking her milk, but more slowly to which Shoto smiled, seconds later Mina hugged him from behind, she was already dressed in her hero costume, Shoto kissed her on the cheek and gave her breakfast

\- Thanks Sho - Mina said smiling and sitting down to eat - But ¿You're not going to eat anything?

\- Later, first you

Mina worried about that aspect of Shoto, he has a bad habit of avoiding meals from time to time, which she did not like him to do, she quickly got up and made him a sandwich and sat down again

\- But…

\- Sho, I will not leave until I see you have something for breakfast, please eat

Both Mina and Nozomi were staring at Shoto, he smiled and started eating along with them.

\- I'm leaving Sho - Mina got up and hugged Shoto and then Nozomi - Have fun with daddy baby

Nozomi gave a laugh and then Mina went to work, after breakfast Shoto took her in his arms and went to give her a bath, of course he always ended up wet since Nozomi loved to throw water on him or Mina, then he put her a shirt with some clouds and a sun drawn, along with blue pants

\- Ready baby

Nozomi gave a small smile and grabbed the red half of Shoto's hair and started pulling it, Shoto smiled and put her in her crib with many of her toys for him to take a quick shower and came back with her, they both sat down on the floor of her room and she grabbed various stuffed animals for both of them to play. Shoto never had stuffed animals as a child so he did not understand why they were so funny, but he was glad to see the smile that his daughter had when she played with them or they gave her a new one, so he would play with her so that she is happy, and so they spent hours

As lunchtime approached, Shoto took her to the kitchen and sat her in her chair while he cooked, he gave her some pieces of fruit to eat, Mina always came back at lunchtime and after finishing he left, for that reason it should be ready when she came back

When she came back, they would have lunch together as a family, then Shoto would put on his suit, hug them both and go to work

Mina would stay with Nozomi playing or they would go to her room to watch a children's or romance movie, they both fell asleep in the middle of it, they woke up about 2 hours before Shoto returned

They both sat in front of the door to wait for him, 5 minutes before their normal arrival time, once he opened the door, Nozomi crawled up to him and hugged his legs, then Mina hugged him, Shoto carried Nozomi and hugged them back then they dined together and went to sleep

Weekend:

Neither of them set an alarm, normally the first to wake up was Shoto, but when she did, Mina would play with Shoto's hair, no matter how much time passed, she loved to play with his hair, she would play until she heard on the monitor how Nozomi would cry or make sounds, bring her to bed to wake up Shoto

Nozomi would grab his head and start moving it until he woke up, once Shoto did, he hugged her and Mina, after everyone got ready, they went out as a family to the park that was nearby and played with Nozomi on the swings and others games that were there

Shoto seeing the games decided that he would buy some for her to have at home, he would put them in the back garden

Some years ago Rei had left the hospital and had moved in with Fuyumi and Natsuo, every weekend they would visit them for lunch, from time to time they would stay to sleep there or everyone at Shoto's house

When returning home, Nozomi always came back totally asleep after playing so much, she was already warm and fed, they put her in her crib and covered her with a blanket and then they went to sleep, and so they went on for many months


	37. Shocking News

The rays of the sun came through the window of the couple's room, Shoto slowly woke up when he felt the sun on his face, also feeling Mina's soft caresses on his hair, he turned his eyes and saw Mina smiling

\- Good morning Sho

Shoto smiled and kissed Mina's head softly, stretched out his arms and sat on the edge of the bed.

\- Good morning Mina

\- Don't get up - Mina took his hand and made him lie down on the bed - It occurred to me that since it's Saturday, the 3 of us can stay in bed and watch movies

\- Sounds good, I'll go get Nozomi

\- She is already here - Mina smiled and looked under the covers - You can come out little girl

A small lump began to move from Mina's side and was approaching Shoto, little Nozomi's head poked out between them and she smiled at Shoto

\- Good morning baby girl

Nozomi gave a little laugh and hugged Shoto by the neck, Shoto and Mina arranged themselves so that they could use the pillows against the bed frame and could be seated, Nozomi was still hugging Shoto

Mina had gone for 2 bowls of cereal so they could both have breakfast while watching movies, Nozomi was looking at the bowl and then at Shoto

\- Baby girl say "A"

Nozomi opened her mouth and Shoto gave her some cereal, she smiled and hugged him again. While they ate Mina turned on the TV in her room and put on a movie, Mina was the first to finish the cereal, put the bowl on the table next to the bed and snuggled into Shoto's arm, Nozomi pouted and tried to move Mina from hugging Shoto

-Nozomi, dad is mine too

Nozomi shook her head and hugged Shoto tighter

Halfway through the second movie they were watching, Shoto's phone started ringing, the screen read "Office", he paused the movie for a moment and answered

\- ¿What's up? ... ¿What? ... ¿Now?

Mina sighs after hearing him, whenever Shoto was called without him waiting it was because he had to go immediately, she really wanted to spend that morning with him and Nozomi

\- Okay, I'll be here in 20 minutes - Shoto ended the call, put Nozomi in Mina's arms, and began to put on his suit and casual clothes on top

\- ¿Do you really have to go?

\- Yes Mina

\- But I want you here - Mina pouted, Nozomi pouted too

\- I want to too, but I have to go - Shoto finished dressing and hugged them both - I'll be back soon

Shoto tried to pull away, but Nozomi hung on his neck to keep him from leaving.

\- Little one, I'll be back soon

\- Come here Nozomi - Mina carefully took the little girl in her arms - Dad has to go to work

Shoto gave both of them a kiss on the head and drove to the office on his motorcycle. Mina sighed and they both kept watching the movie

Shortly after noon, Shoto returned, he did not know how to tell Mina the reason why they called him, he looked for her in the house, in the kitchen he found a note that said "We went to buy more diapers and towels… Atte. Mina… PS: I love you… PS 2: I made you some soba, it's in the fridge… PS 3: I don't know what to write so I love you more" Shoto smiled and looked for the soba to start eating, after finishing he went to bed and put his hands on his head

\- I don't know how she will react

He was busy clearing his mind before Mina arrived, little by little he closed his eyes and fell asleep

After an hour and a half he woke up and saw that he was covered by a blanket, saw that the bathroom light was on and knew that Mina was there, it didn't take long to go out and see that her husband had woken up and was yawning, she remembered something and went quickly towards him

\- Don't get up Sho, you're going to wake her up - Mina prevented Shoto from getting up and pointed to his side, Nozomi was asleep hugging Shoto's left arm - It was the only way she wanted to take her nap

Shoto smiled and took the baby and hugged her carefully not to wake her, laid her on his chest, she still sleeping, she smiled, Mina also smiled and went to the living room to do her nails. Shoto just stayed in bed watching his daughter sleep peacefully on him

\- I'm going to miss you so much baby girl

He stared at her for almost 1 hour, she yawned and scratched her eyes with her little hands, Shoto pretended to be asleep to see her reaction. Nozomi looked at Shoto and smiled, she tried to sit on top of Shoto to wake him up, but she lost her balance and almost fell, luckily Shoto had very good reflexes and held her in his arms

\- Don't scare me like that baby - Shoto hugged her - It's okay to try to sit down, but don't do it alone

Nozomi hugged him too, they both went down and saw Mina with something that separated her toes so that the enamel wouldn't stain her fingers and she had a cream on her face

\- Awww look who already woke up

Shoto put Nozomi in the crib next to several toys and went to make dinner, from the kitchen he watched Mina laugh while watching a comedy show, he would definitely miss that

\- Mina, dinner is ready

The horned girl carefully got up and took the baby in her arms and put her on her chair, Shoto had made some skewers of meat and vegetables, Shoto chopped the food for Nozomi and started feeding her

\- ¡This is delicious Sho!

Mina kept eating and smiling, Nozomi clapped as her father fed her, after finishing Shoto washed the dishes and Mina made buttered popcorn, Nozomi just saw them both and moved her arms up and down

After the 3 of them finished they went to the living room, Mina put the popcorn on the table in front of them and laid her head on Shoto's lap, Nozomi was on her. Mina wanted to continue what they couldn't in the morning

While watching the movie Mina noticed that Shoto's gaze was not focused on the movie or her, he was distracted, or something was bothering him. Mina paused the movie and put the baby in her crib

\- ¿What's wrong Sho? I know you better than anyone and I know when you're not well… ¿Does it have something to do with the call this morning?

\- You better sit Mina

Mina, somewhat worried and confused, sat down, Shoto took her hands and looked her directly in the eyes

\- I have a mission on Monday

\- That's normal ... ¿What is ...?

\- In America

Mina opened her eyes like she never had

\- A... A... Am - She couldn't speak well

\- And it's for ... 4 months

\- ¡¿What?! - Mina exploded after hearing all the news, it was too much for her

Shoto didn't know what to say to calm her down, he shifted his gaze to Nozomi who was looking at them, Mina also saw her and discovered something else

\- Wait… It means… ¡¿You won't be on your daughter's first birthday?!

\- I'm sorry ...

Shoto couldn't finish because Mina left the room and went to the bedroom, slammed the door with great force and locked herself inside. Shoto let out a big sigh, he put a pillow on his face so as not to scream, suddenly he heard Nozomi trying to get his attention, Shoto took her in his arms and looked at her, the baby looked scared by the reaction that Mina had

\- Hey, it's fine little one - Shoto started to lull her to calm her down, which worked - Everything's fine baby, mom ... she's mad at me, not at you

He took her to her room and laid her in the crib, covered her with a blanket and smiled, Nozomi yawned and slowly closed her eyes

\- Rest baby - Shoto kissed her head and waited for her to fall asleep totally, which was not hard to do, after that he wanted to knock Mina at the door, but he knew she needed her space, he went to the living room and turned off all of them the lights and lay down on the couch

The next morning…

Mina came out and saw Shoto on the couch, knelt down and hugged him tightly

\- M-Mina ... I thought you were

\- I'm still angry ... it doesn't mean I don't want to be with you

Shoto returned the hug and kissed her cheek.

\- Forgive me if I exaggerated last night, I just didn't expect that

\- You do not have to apologize, you were within your right

Mina smiled and hid her face in his neck

\- A... ¿What time do you have to go tomorrow?

\- The flight is at 4 a.m. and they come for me at 1

Mina shed a few tears knowing that she would only have him close for a few more hours, they heard sounds of Nozomi on the monitor and they both went to her, Shoto carried her and hugged her very tightly next to Mina

\- I want to be with you 2 all day

They both smiled, even Mina knowing the truth, the 3 made breakfast together: some waffles with honey after they bathed Shina and left her playing in her crib so that they could shower together, then they went out to the zoo to enjoy the day

Nozomi was fascinated with all the animals, especially the farm animals, both she and Mina hugged all the rabbits that were, not to mention that Mina wanted to buy the smallest and fluffiest, while they looked at the fish Shoto bought them a big pink cotton candy that they both ate, they had lunch where Rei and her brothers could say goodbye to them too, they spent the whole afternoon with them

At nightfall, they had a last dinner, Shoto made natto to Mina and Nozomi, they both had the same tastes and both enjoyed it, then they sat down to watch a movie without anything else interrupting them, Nozomi fell asleep in the middle of the film directly in Shoto's arms, Mina was about to fall asleep, but she held on to be the last to say goodbye to Shoto

He carefully laid the baby in the crib in her room and went to his to pack the necessary things, he looked at the clock in the room that read 11:14 pm, he finished packing and Mina hugged him with all her strength making both fall on the bed

She just wanted to be as close to him as possible in the little time they had left, tears were pouring from her eyes and soaking all over Shoto's neck, but he didn't care.

If it weren't for his phone ringing again, they didn't separate, it was a message from Natsuki saying that they were about to come for him, both Shoto and Mina sighed and got up, Shoto grabbed his suitcase and they both went to Nozomi's room. Shoto smiled and patted her head gently

\- Goodbye little girl - Mina hit him on the head after saying that - ¿Why did you...?

\- Do not tell her that - Mina frowned, but her voice gave away that she was broken inside - It seems that you tell her that you will never see her again, tell her something else

\- See you soon Nozomi

After saying that, they left the room and waited in front of the main door until they arrived for Shoto, Mina looked like a scarf, she did not let go of her neck

\- You have to come back

\- I promises

\- Promise it for real - Mina looked into his eyes while crying - You have a wife and a daughter who love you and need you, so you have to come back, please promise that you will come back whole

Shoto only responded by giving her a soft kiss on the lips

A car horn was heard that came for Shoto, they both separated, Shoto grabbed his suitcase and gave Mina one last kiss before going to the car, which left quickly, Mina just closed the door and sat on the floor

\- Please be careful Sho


	38. We Miss You

Mina was still sleeping while hugging one of the jackets that Shoto had left her, if not for the alarm she would not have woken up, she stretched her arms and hugged the empty space next to her

\- Sho woke up ... - Mina remembered that there was no one next to her, and that would be the case for a while - Oh sure, you're not here

Mina woke up a bit sad trying to go through her daily routine without Shoto, she managed to do all the exercise normally, but she had to improvise on the exercises that included Shoto, then she took a shower and went to wake Nozomi

\- Little girl wake up - Mina gently shook Nozomi's head, until she woke up and hugged her hand - Hi baby girl, come here

Mina carried the baby who snuggled in her arms, gave her a quick bath and packed some of her things like diapers, toys, bottles and some clothes in a yellow bag, she was going to leave her with Rei until her turn to work will finish

It didn't take long for her to get to her mother-in-law's house, who took the baby and the bag in her arms.

\- Promise that you will be a good girl

Nozomi gave a little laugh and hugged Rei

\- Don't worry Mina, Fuyumi has a day off so she will also play with Nozomi

Mina smiled and gave Nozomi a kiss on the head and then went to work, today she had to be in the office waiting for an emergency, while she turned around in the chair in front of her desk, she texted and called Shoto, but he still did not respond

Mina pouted and kept insisting until one of her co-workers approached her after noticing that since she entered she did not drop the phone, the colleague had multicolored wings like a butterfly

\- Hey Pinky, ¿Why are you so stick to your phone today?

\- Shoto doesn't answer my calls or messages, I need to know if he's okay - Mina's tone of voice changed to one more concerned

\- Don't worry, maybe the time change affected him, and he is asleep

Mina nodded and smiled at her friend who went to her desk, kept waiting for an answer from her husband, which never came.

When it was time to go home with Nozomi, she decided to buy some pizza and garlic bread to eat with an orange drink, the pizza was small and with mushrooms, Nozomi was asleep in the back seat hugging a stuffed animal that Fuyumi gift to her

When they got home, Mina carefully picked her up and went to leave her crib in the living room quickly to come back for dinner and put it on the table, Mina noticed how Nozomi leaned out of the crib and looked around, the little girl was looking for Shoto

\- Baby ... Daddy isn't here - Mina leaned over to speak to her, Nozomi seemed to understand her and made a sad frown - But he'll be back soon, I promise you

Nozomi smiled and hugged her mother's face, then they had dinner and went to sleep

While Mina was sleeping, at 2:15 a.m. her phone started ringing due to an incoming call, if there was something she didn't like it was being woken up in the middle of the night, she grabbed the phone and answered without seeing who was calling her

\- ¡¿WHAT?!

\- M-Mina

The anger that Mina had a few seconds ago completely disappeared when she heard Shoto's voice, she quickly calmed down and took a breath

\- Sho, I'm glad to know you're okay - Mina smiled as she spoke, but her tone of voice revealed that she was tired

\- ¿Did I wake you up?

\- A little, it's the ... - Mina yawned as she looked at the time on her alarm clock - 2 in the morning, ¿What time is it there?

\- Noon

Shoto arrived in America at approximately 1:30 a.m. time from there, in Japan at that time it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, when he got to his hotel, he was so tired that he forgot to call Mina, the difference was 14 hours in advance in Japan

\- Sorry to wake you up

\- Don't worry Sho, I'm happy to hear your voice

That made Shoto smile, they were talking for a few minutes, not only because for Mina it was too late, Shoto had a mission coordination meeting in a few minutes

\- I already have to go Mina

\- Oh I see - Mina got a little sad - Be careful Sho

\- I love you Mina

\- I love you too Sho, and more

\- Tell Nozomi that I love her too, I'll call you soon

Shoto ended the call, Mina smiled and went back to bed, but this time happier

As the days went by, they still had problems to be able to communicate at a suitable time for both of them, almost all the time Nozomi was asleep when Shoto called and that made him sad, Shoto wanted to hear her

One night at 7 p.m., Mina took Nozomi to the room to sleep there, as it was raining a lot and the thunder scared her. While Mina changed into her pajamas, Nozomi was crawling all over the room, when Mina finished she saw that the baby had gone into the closet

\- Hey, come here baby - Mina took her in her arms and saw that she had a shirt in her arms - It's from Shoto, let me ...

When Nozomi heard who the shirt was from, she hugged it with all her strength, Mina smiled when she saw that, but she still felt sad knowing how much her daughter missed him, they both lay on the bed and Mina turned on the TV so that Nozomi watched a movie while she looked on her laptop at her mail, offers of clothes or toys, suddenly an application opened with a camera and a phone together, they were requesting a video call

\- ¿Who is "SobaLover59"? - Mina asked herself confused, she accepted the call and her eyes widened and her typical smile formed on her lips - Shoto

\- Hello Mina - Shoto smiled after seeing his wife after a long time

\- ¿How have you ...?

Mina could not finish because Nozomi climbed on top of her to see the screen, after hearing her father's voice she could not contain her emotion and wanted to see it, when she saw him she smiled and got excited pointing at the screen for Mina to see

\- Yes little one, dad is there

\- Hi Nozomi, ¿How is my little girl?

Nozomi hugged the screen, but then she saw Mina sad

\- ¿What's wrong Nozomi?

Nozomi pointed at the screen and then hugged Mina

\- Oh baby we can't hug him - Mina hug her and kiss her head - We can see and hear him, but not touch him

Nozomi pouted and looked at the screen again, this time Nozomi smiled and put her hand on the screen, Shoto put her finger on the screen and they both smiled

They didn't know that for Shoto it was 5 a.m., but he didn't care, he wanted to see how they were, they continued with the video call for 3 more hours

After that, they made a daily video call before they both went to sleep


End file.
